Ivy League Romance Part II
by ReddTwilight
Summary: Close your eyes and hold out your hand." AU-All human. Sequel to "Ivy League Romance Part I" This is sophomore year. Enjoy!
1. My Birthday, My Choice

**A/N: **Once more, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROB!!!!!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and supported "Ivy League Romance Part I". I love you all so much for your patronage toward this story and I hope that it all continues through to the last story. You're all awesome for putting up with me so far and I really appreciate your patience.

**Side note:** The story that Edward is telling in the beginning of the chapter about organic chemistry lab is an actual lab that I did this semester, it was SO cool. See I always hated chemistry lecture, but I LOVE the lab. But anyway, when you get to the part where he talks about the dye exploding under the fume hood, which actually happened to me, and I thought it was so funny that I had to include it. I was just standing there writing my observations down and all of a sudden I hear this loud pop behind me and I turn around and our Indigo dye is boiling over and there's blue-purple spots all over the inside of the hood!!! LOL. If you don't find this too funny, don't worry, I think you have to be a science (geek) major to get it.

Enjoy part II, Sophomore Year!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: My Birthday, My Choice

Edward's Point of View

"It was so funny in lab today, it sucks that you decided to sleep in. You're lucky though, that we can drop one lab report, but the point of my story is…" I started, laying there on my bed and staring at the ceiling, my hands folded behind my head as Bella began trailing a line of kisses from my lips down my jaw to my neck.

I tried to refocus on the point I was trying make, the story I was trying to tell, but I always find it difficult to remember anything when Bella is kissing me. I sighed heavily and looked down at her for a moment and then back to the ceiling. I tried to pick out different shapes in the shadows the light was creating.

"My point is," I started again "you really should have come to lab this morning. We made dye, uh… Malachite Green dye, and we also used Indigo. I mean one second I'm just standing there talking to my substitute lab partner and we hear this loud pop behind us. So we turn around and the dye is boiling over in the beaker on the hot plate, and there's blue dye all over the inside of the fume hood. God, it was so funny."

Bella looked up at me then and sighed. She had unbuttoned my shirt and had been kissing down the bare skin of my chest. "Could you please stop talking and let me concentrate?" She asked quietly. I was silent for a minute as Bella picked up where she left off.

"Doesn't this seem a little backward to you?" I asked out loud. "I mean shouldn't you be laying here and me kissing you? It is your birthday."

"You said I can have whatever I want, do whatever I want…" Bella trailed off, bowing her head to place one noisy kiss at the base of my ribs. "I want you, I want to do you." She said slowly and quietly. "I want you to lay here and relax and let me make you feel good. And like you said, it's my birthday…" Bella trailed off again and sashayed up my body to attack my mouth with passionate kisses.

She had a point I suppose. It was her birthday and she could do whatever she wants… But it had been this exact same routine on my birthday. I had wanted her to do the same things then that she was doing to me now. Honestly I had wanted positions to be switched today, but I'm not going to complain. I took Bella's face in my hands and began kissing her back. One of hers wound its way into my hair and curled around the strands holding me close to her while the other slid down the length of my body to undo my belt and get the front of my pants open. Her hand wormed its way inside my boxers closing around my shaft, stroking and pumping lightly.

I groaned audibly into her mouth and felt Bella smile against my lips. I reached down and grabbed her right thigh bringing it up to my hip. I traced up the soft skin above her knee, hitching the white material of her skirt around to grant me more access. I reached the thin line of underwear on her hip and dragged it down. We twisted ourselves into an awkward position for a moment so I could get her underwear down, but Bella returned to straddling my waist after.

She reached down with both hands and yanked my jeans and shorts down to my knees, breaking away from my mouth. She smirked gleefully at me stroking the side of my face. "You're being very cooperative." She said, impressed.

"You really think I'm going to fight you on this?"

"Well no, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, I was hoping you would put up some kind of fight…"

"What, like flip you over and take you?"

"Yeah, something like that." Bella smirked at me again.

"Your wish is my command, birthday girl. Whatever you want I'll freely do it."

Bella leaned down and smiled at me running her fingers gently through my hair. Her chocolate eyes bore into my green ones for a long moment before leaning down further and whispering in my ear, "Take me, Edward."

I complied without hesitating, kicking my jeans and shorts off and grabbing Bella around her hips and flipping us on my bed. I sat up on my knees for a moment to shrug out of my open shirt and then helped Bella get the rest of her clothes off as well. I leaned down pressing the length of my body against hers grabbing her left thigh this time and pulling it up to my hip. She responded by wrapping her right leg around me and looping her arms around my neck.

Bella arched her back up off the bed, the flat of her belly grazing my erection. I groaned loudly at the feel of it my hand running up and down the length of her left leg. I wrapped it around me so that Bella was now completely encircling me with her body. She felt so good. I was going to make this good for her, give her a real birthday present.

I leaned down over her and kissed her hard and passionately while simultaneously thrusting forward into her body. Bella threw her head back against the pillow moaning my name. I don't care how old we are later in life, hearing her do that is always going to turn me on. I thrust forward experimentally trying to find the most sensitive spot inside her that I could. Bella gasped and moaned looking up at me with wide eyes. Found it. I thrust again the exact same way and she practically cried out my name. Lucky us that I had a single dorm room all to myself this year.

"Edward," Bella gasped my name gripping at me, one hand clutching my back the other buried in my hair holding me to her. I pressed my body closer to her burying myself deeper and wrapped my arms around her. We moved back and forth together in perfect synchronization, Bella's left leg still wrapped tight about my hip, the other kicking involuntarily as we moved, kicking the sheets lower down the bed.

I bowed forward into her shoulder and pushed her into the headboard listening in satisfaction as she moaned for me to do it again. I unwound one arm from her and reached over grabbing her right leg and threw it across my body. Bella cooed beneath me and pressed her ankles into the small of my back. I practically collapsed on her as she pushed me even further into her body. She felt so amazingly good right now.

She continued saying my name, sometimes gasping it when I made an unexpected move, and sometimes moaning (quite loudly) whenever I hit that particularly sensitive spot that I knew drove her crazy. But just hearing my name tumble from her love bruised lips over and over like that was bringing me closer and closer to my end. I could already feel it uncoiling at the base of my spine and feel it flooding outwards to the rest of my body filling my veins with white heat and endorphins.

Bella went rigid beneath me, her legs and entire body trembling with the anticipation of release, and then suddenly we were both flying together. I heard a guttural groan that I knew was me. It resembled Bella's name, but I couldn't tell because a similar feminine groan that vaguely resembled my name was currently spilling from Bella's lips.

I let myself fall gently on top of her so I didn't knock the wind out of her. Her legs relaxed to a more comfortable position on either side of my body and she looked up at me silently, stroking the side of my face as she breathed as evenly as possible. I repeated the motion on her and leaned down to kiss her. I felt Bella shut her eyes and kiss me back, her hand finding its way into my hair to massage my scalp. Again I repeated the same motion, running my fingers through her long, silky brown hair.

"Happy birthday, my love," I wished her quietly when we parted.

"Thank you, but I'm not done yet, and I don't think you are either."

I sighed quietly and lifted off of her falling carefully to her side and pulled her into my arms so she could lay her head on my chest and I could stroke her back. "Give us a minute, ok? Let's try and breathe normally first." I said in between my broken intakes of air.

Bella sighed softly and snuggled a little closer to me reaching down to pull the sheet up. She covered the bottom half of both our bodies and then wrapped her arms around me and tilted her head up to gaze at me. Her chest was still moving a little roughly, the soft mounds of her breasts stroking the side of my body and starting to make me hard again already. Jeez, do I ever get a chance to return to a normal breathing rate before my body decides its time for round two?

After a couple more minutes of trying to catch our breath Bella launched herself at me with a throaty chuckle, throwing a leg across my body and pulling herself up so she was straddling me completely. The white sheet floated off f her body to settle at my knees. I reached out and took hold of her soft waist raising her up just enough and then lowered her back down on my rapidly growing erection. Bella moaned indecently loud this time, her head falling back as I clutched at her waist and bucked upward.

She cried out my name and her hands groped at her sides for something. The sheet perhaps? She thrust forward against me and I bucked back in return. After several minutes of trading particularly erotic movements we fell into a rhythm that had no pattern to it. We just moved. We didn't care what it looked like, we didn't care that we weren't synchronized; we just cared about how it felt. I was grunting now, bucking hard upwards into her body over and over. The desire to hold her, have her body even more flush with mine than it was now was so strong.

I sat up on the bed, stopping our movements for a moment and adjusted Bella in my lap so her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist and I pulled her against me. Bella wound her arms around my neck as tight as she could without choking me, and now we moved together. I thrust upward as hard as possible, making sure I always hit that pleasure spot inside her. Bella moaned each time I moved beneath her and parried my thrusts with hard movements of her own.

She bucked now, pushing forward against me as I pushed upward. The simultaneous movements did wondrous things for the way our bodies were so deeply connected. I felt my release coming on fast, (no pun intended of course). We were both making quite a bit of noise at this point and I could hear the bed below us creak in protest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I grunted her name over and over as we pushed each other closer to the end. Bella clasped my neck with both of her hands and leaned back so she was looking at me. I took the advantage and leaned forward pressing my mouth as hard to her as I could. With a particularly hard shove Bella brought my walls crashing down and I began panting. I leaned in to kiss her neck in an attempt to silence my groaning, but I wound up biting down into the soft, smooth flesh instead.

Bella gasped loudly and in shock. She went rigid for a half second and then she was moaning just as loud as I had been. I continued to pump into her as my orgasm ebbed away. She was milking me completely with her own shuddering release. Her body trembled in my arms with the force of it, finally settling after almost a full minute. We fell back to the bed together, Bella adjusting to straddling my waist once more. I held her above me as she leaned over, her face less than an inch from mine. Her brown hair formed a curtain around us.

Bella sighed and leaned down to close the tiny amount of space between our mouths. I kissed her back soundly, threading one hand into her hair to hold her close to me. When we parted she lifted off of me and lay at my side draping an arm across my torso and stroking my abs and stomach.

"Thanks you," She said quietly.

I turned my head and smiled at her, completely content. "You're more than welcome, love. It was my pleasure as much as it as yours." I reached out and stroked the side of her face. Bella closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"I think I'm ready for sleep now." She whispered, and snuggled up against me wrapping both of her arms around me and laying her head square on my chest.

"Good birthday, though?" I asked.

Bella turned her head up at me and nodded. She tilted it up a little further and we kissed languidly for several minutes before she settled back down and started to fall asleep.

As she was drifting off to the melody of her lullaby that I hummed for her I heard her whisper to me, "Definitely a very good birthday."


	2. A Year in Memoriam

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews on chapter 1. I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story so much after only on chapter.

PS, this chapter was designed for those of you who haven't read Part I yet. It gives a brief overview of everything that happened between Edward and Bella in Part I, in the context of Bella daydreaming in organic chemistry class, which is what I did this past semester, a lot. It's SO boring… Lab was fun… Lecture was NOT. If you haven't read Part I yet, I suggest you go back and do so, it'll help things make sense later.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: A Year In Memoriam

Bella's Point of View

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…

The clock above the door clicked irritatingly slowly. Friday afternoon at 1 PM until 3:50 PM I was stuck in my organic chemistry lecture learning things I was never going to use. I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my biology degree, but I guarantee whatever it winds up being I won't need to know how to do First Order Nucleophilic Substitution in order to complete the task at hand.

I glanced at the clock again. 1:24. Damn this was a slow day. Edward, the lucky bastard, had no classes on Fridays, and on top of that he had a single dorm room all to himself. Where am I? Across the campus with Jessica, and not for much longer either. She's pledging the campus sorority. And as soon as she's gone I'll be all alone, and co-ed dorm rooms aren't allowed.

But that doesn't matter because Edward and I already have half of our clothes in each other's rooms. I practically live in his room with him. His is closer to the better cafeteria, not to mention the science building that we're shacked up in this year. Did I mention he's a lucky bastard?

I turned my semi-divided attention back to the professor and copied the mechanism off the board that he was currently explaining. He lectured his way through how there are two different nucleophilic substitution mechanisms. SN1 is performed when you have a secondary or tertiary carbon of interest. A carbocation must be formed before attaching the nucleophile, or whatever. When you have an alcohol a good leaving group must be formed through acid catalysis, or mesylation, or tosylation. SN2 is performed only on primary carbons of interest. First the nucleophile does backside attack on the carbon; the molecule enters a transition state, and then does inversion of configuration.

I copied my notes diligently writing down as much of what the professor was saying because I knew later on come exam time I was going to need it. I glanced at the clock again. 1:49. Oh come on! I don't want to be here!

I let my mind drift to things I'd rather be doing, other places I'd rather be. Edward starred in every fantasy. I went all the way back to last October, to the night Edward and I had our first real conversation. The night he asked me to walk with him. We'd talked about family, friends, what we were majoring in…It had been the most wonderful night of my life up to that point.

He had bought me dinner after that and our conversation flowed back to families and we shared stories about out parents and childhoods, and just generally got to know each other. At the time I didn't know that that night marked the beginning of the relationship that altered my life forever. The relationship I now found myself unable to live without. I want to stay right where I am, wrapped up in Edward's arms for the rest of my blissful human life.

I broke out of my daydream to glance at the board. Something new called Free Radical Mechanism now. I copied it down along with the side notes and looked back out the window. A couple of squirrels were squabbling over an acorn. I laughed to myself and felt my cell phone vibrate in my lap. I looked down and my smile widened when I saw it was Edward texting me.

Bored yet? He asked.

Insanely. I texted back.

Want 2 do something tonight?

Sure, wut do u have in mind?

You.

I trembled in my seat. Edward had been like this ever since our first time together. We'd both been virgins, both been nervous as Hell. But it had been the most wonderful experience of my life. We were ten months into our relationship, almost, and our favorite thing to do together… S.E.X.

Can you blame us, seriously, can you? Can you blame me? Love and lust don't keep the same company, but in our case, 85% of the time they do. There comes a time now and again when we just have to fuck each other, but the majority of the time we have sex because we want to, and we want to show each other how much we love each other.

When we spent spring break with my mom in Phoenix we spent more time hanging out with her and my stepfather, Phil. But when we did bed each other, it was because we were so happy to be together and we couldn't think of a better way to express that. But the two weeks we spent in Forks with my dad over the summer had been spent mostly in bed. We had almost nothing to do in a town that small and Charlie was at work most of the day. We took advantage of the empty house.

Then we spent a whole month in Jacksonville, Florida with my mom and Phil. They'd moved by then since Phil had taken a job as a coach for the high school baseball team. Most of the time had been spent snuggling up with each other on a beach towel under an umbrella. Renee had the Atlantic Ocean for a backyard.

I had to admit that her home in Jacksonville was nice, but it was too humid for my taste. There was just something to be said about New Hampshire. It was magic all year. And it was nice to watch the seasons change around me. I'd seen my very first snow fall in New England. Edward had taken me down to the on campus lake the day before Christmas break last year to watch the snow. That had been the day he told me he loved me. And I had repeated the words back to him. December 22.

But there was more to New Hampshire and New England than just the preferred weather. There was Edward. It was where he was from, where his family lives. I'd never met such fantastic people in my life. No one had even been so unconditionally welcoming to me ever before. I was his mother's second daughter the moment she met me. Esme is the most maternal woman I know. No one else could have a bigger heart. Edward's older brother had gotten engaged over the summer. The engagement party was coming up in a couple weeks. We had yet to pick out a gift for him and Rosalie.

For the longest time Rosalie had been a thorn in Edward's side when it came to our relationship. She did not like me at first. She thought I wasn't good enough for Edward. Or at least that's what I thought. Rosalie was actually just lashing out at me because Edward and I seemed to have an effortless relationship and there was no pressure on us like there was on her and Emmett. For over a year Rose's mother had pressured her to push Emmett to pop the question. In the end he finally did, but the two had gone through some real problems and a false pregnancy scare to get there.

I looked down to my phone when it vibrated again. I flipped it open discreetly.

Still with me? Edward asked.

Yeah, I'm here.

I never got a response.

Zoned out. U make me do that 2 much.

Sry. How do u feel about dinner w/ A&J?

O yes, pleez! I'm dying 2 c Alice!!!

Gr8. I'll let them no. Love u my stupid lamb.

Love u 2 my masochistic lion.

I flipped my phone shut and took a moment to copy the notes I'd missed during my brief conversation. We'd come up with the nicknames once the semester had started. I was stupid for taking classes on Fridays, and Edward was masochistic for taking nineteen credits. Sometimes I swear he has a death wish. I glanced back at the clock. Holy shit! 3:30. All right, he torture is almost over! Twenty more minutes and I can officially start my weekend.

Edward, Edward, Edward…I repeated over and over in my mind. It would get me through the next twenty minutes.


	3. What Did We Learn Big Brother?

A/N: This chapter is for all the Alice and Jasper fans out there!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: What Did We Learn Big Brother?

Edward's Point of View

"How was class?" I asked as Bella and I walked to Alice's and Jasper's apartment.

"How do you think?" Bella retorted cynically. She ran her hand through her hair a couple of times.

"Boring?" I guessed. I'm sure that was among the list of descriptive words she would use, albeit a less colorful and imaginative one.

"Long. Ugh…this stuff is so pointless. I hate chemistry."

I chuckled and shoved my hands deeper in my pockets against the October cold. One of downsides to living in New England. It gets cold fast. When Bella had arrived at my apartment for us to walk over I watched her eye me up and down in my short grey pea coat. I knew she loved it on me, that's why I had worn it. From the look in her eyes when she assessed my appearance I could tell her mind had not been concentrating on chemistry this afternoon. Well, that would always make for interesting elaboration later.

I glanced over at Bella. Buried beneath her own stylish coat, (that Alice had picked out for her), I knew Bella was wearing my favorite pair of jeans on her. They hugged her bottom deliciously and whenever she wore them I had a hard time focusing on anything else when she walked.

"So what are Alice and Jasper cooking tonight?" Bella asked.

"No clue, I just know that they're waiting for us to get there to start cooking."

Alice and Jasper had chosen to live in an off campus apartment like Emmett and Rose were doing. They couldn't bear to be apart even for a minute. I knew Bella thought it was adorable the way they loved each other. I shivered then despite that my coat was sufficiently warm enough and wrapped tightly around me. Bella closed the space between us wrapping her arm firmly around my waist.

"Thanks, love." I whispered and bowed my head to drop a kiss on top of hers. I took her left hand where it lay on my hip and drew both of them down into the pocket of my coat to pull her closer to me. I could tell Bella didn't care one bit about being locked against me. I had head her describe this as her "happy place". I was always touched by that.

We arrived at Alice's and Jasper's place and I knocked on the door a couple times. I could Alice's raised voice on the other side of the door. Uh oh, she was in a mood tonight. Good thing Jasper was so good at keeping her calm. She could be one angry little pixie sometimes.

"Your lips are blue, dear brother." She said with a grin as she opened the door to let us inside. I felt the immediate presence of central heating and let it saturate my frozen body for a moment.

"I can take care of that." I heard Bella say behind me.

I took my coat off and hung it up then helped Bella out of hers and we toed our shoes off. Bella then took the opportunity to grab my face and turned me to her pressing her lips firmly against mine. I heard Alice sigh impatiently and tap her ballet slipper clad foot on the carpet. She must have been tapping it hard for it to be loud enough to hear. I ignored her and kissed Bella deeper as one of her hands wound its way into my hair and the other wrapped around the back of my neck. I slipped my arms about her slim waist and pulled her against me.

"All right, enough!" Alice exclaimed. "Jump each other's bones later. I'm hungry!"

"Chill, hon." Jasper said walking out of the kitchen with a dishtowel over his shoulder. "Go in the kitchen and start dessert."

"Fine," Alice sighed dramatically and turned on her heel to flit away but Jasper caught her wrist and pulled her to him locking his arm securely around and kissed her.

I turned to Bella, who now had her hands resting on my chest, to give my sister and her boyfriend their privacy. I gazed down at her and I understood all that lovey-dovey stuff Jasper had once tried explaining to me about the way he felt about Alice. When you were in love you only saw that one person. They were your world. It wasn't always peaches and cream, but it was always true. I the side of my hand down Bella's face.

"You're so lovely." I whispered to her.

She chuckled to herself and looped her arms around my neck as she stood on tip toe and kissed me lightly for a couple seconds. When we parted I noticed that Alice had disappeared and Jasper was setting the table for five.

"You two need counseling." He muttered loud enough for us to hear, as was his intent I assumed.

"For what?" I asked letting Bella go. She headed for the kitchen, probably to help Alice.

"You're addicted." Jasper elaborated.

"To what?" I didn't see his point.

"Each other." Jasper looked up from the table and smirked at me.

"Good thing you're going into psychotherapy then. An addiction to sex is a mental disorder, right?"

"Psychiatric therapy." Jasper corrected. "You're a nymphomaniac."

"Same thing." I muttered waving it off. "But nymphomania is defined as erotic and uncontrollable attraction to women, plural. I'm lusting after only one."

"You're still a nympho."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the table. "Why five?"

"Emmett."

"Oh. Where's Rose?"

Jasper shrugged. "No clue. You'll have to ask him." Jasper then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Frankly, I'm glad she's not coming. I think Alice is on her cycle, or at least it's starting, and she's driving me crazy. I don't think I could deal with both her and Rose in the same apartment."

"You two have been together since before puberty. She's been driving you crazy for years."

"True, but I wasn't living under the same roof with her 24/7 then. Now I am."

"Fair point."

Alice's head popped around the corner from the kitchen. She was scowling. Oops. "You two _do_ realize that I _can_ hear you in here, right?"

"Sorry, Alice." I said quickly.

"Go eat some chocolate." Jasper teased with a wide grin.

"Bite me," was Alice's response, and she disappeared.

"How hard?" Jasper called.

Alice didn't respond to that one. I heard Bella laugh out loud on the other side of the wall and the sound made me smile. Just then there was a loud banging on the door. Emmett. Alice raced from the kitchen, at an impressive speed as well for someone so little. I understood why a moment later when she opened the door.

"Don't you ever do that again, Emmett. I had a knife in my hand."

"Ooohh, touchy tonight aren't we little sister." Emmett grinned at her. "Maybe this will help." And Emmett pulled a large bottle of wine from the bag he was carrying. "It's from Rose." He explained walking into the apartment. He pushed the door closed carefully, but it still slammed. "Her apology for not being here tonight. She went out with some girlfriends for a girls' night out. Hasn't had the chance yet to celebrate with them."

"That's nice," Bella said from where she was leaning against the kitchen doorway. "How is she?"

"Eh," Emmett said shrugging. "Bitchy lately, but that's nothing new. Her mother is up her ass about the party. Oh! You missed it, and you would have been so proud of her, too." Emmett laughed. "She told her mother off. It was the funnies thing I've ever seen."

Bella's hand went to her mouth in shock, but I could see a smile playing at her lips as she struggled not to laugh until Emmett was finished. "Her mother was calling her incessantly for three days last week. 'When's the party, where's it at, what time?'." Emmett imitated Rose's mother hysterically in a mock soprano, whiney voice. "Rose held the phone a foot from her ear and I could still hear her mother. God that woman is relentless _and_ loud. But Rose just put the phone to her ear and said, 'Mom, look, I'm sick of this treatment from you. I'm an adult, and until you can treat me like one and back off a little bit, leave me the FUCK alone!'. And she hung up on her. I was so proud of my Rosie."

"Oh, that's priceless." Jasper commented. "Too bad you didn't record it."

"I know." Emmett's eyes swept around the apartment. Bella was still leaning against the kitchen doorway eyeing Emmett. Or rather, she was eyeing the bottle of wine that was still in his hand. "What?" He asked Bella.

"Bottle please." She said simply.

"Chill, Bells. You'll get some. Desperate to get a little buzzed?"

"I'm _cold_, Emmett. Alcohol warms you up." Bella took two steps toward him.

"Well, I'm sure Edward can come up with ideas to keep you nice and toasty."

"Piss off on the innuendos, Em, and give me the damn wine." Bella threatened.

I walked over and snatched the bottle from Emmett before he could realize it and handed it to Bella. Something told me she wanted it for more than just warmth tonight. She'd had a bad week. Bella kissed my cheek in thanks and I walked with her into the kitchen to get the cork out for her. No offense to Bella, but she just wasn't strong enough to pull it out of the bottle herself. Once she had a nice full glass and was safely standing off to the side of the kitchen I checked on dinner that she and Alice had started, smelled like roasted chicken, and then we both went back out into the dining alcove. Alice was happily perched in Jasper's lap where he sat in one of the chairs. Emmett was working his way through a series of short jokes. Alice was clearly not amused tonight.

"Oh come on, just trying to make you smile." Emmett said in his defense.

"Cut it out or I'll clock you." Alice threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, _little_ sister." Emmett grinned cockily.

In a movement so quick I hardly noticed it, Alice was out of Jasper's lap and had Emmett across the room and pinned to the couch. She was barely holding him down and I knew he must have let her do it. There was no way someone as tiny as Alice could have taken down someone as huge as Emmett if he didn't give a little.

"Now what did we learn, big brother?" Alice asked sweetly as she attempted to twist his thick arm around his back.

"Don't upset the pixie." Emmett muttered sarcastically, and we all laughed hysterically.

"Damn straight." Alice chimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella was fidgety all throughout dinner and I had no idea why. I kept my hand on her knee just to keep her from bouncing out of her seat. After her first glass of wine, which I made her drink slowly, she seemed to calm down a little. Emmett took the liberty of refilling it halfway. He must have noticed as well that she was stressing a little. Three exams in one week could make someone as anxious as it was making Bella. She was not a happy camper right now. But at least they were over, and midterms were only a few weeks away at this point. Something told me my bed was going to be shared quite often and that we both were going to be cramming and surviving off of coffee. I'd better stock on Bella's favorite granola bars in my room.

"So how are you two enjoying the campus?" Emmett asked. He was on his third helping of the chicken that Alice and Jasper had "slaved" over, it was homemade, but they love to put on a good show for everyone. Alice loves to dramatize things. It was Alice.

"I love it," Jasper said as he nonchalantly threw an arm over the back of Alice's chair. She relaxed back against it.

"Its ok," Alice said sounding a little disappointed. But then she grinned wide. "Just kidding. It's so beautiful here. Perfect place to study photography."

"I love it for that reason, too." Bella added. She turned to me and whispered, "Especially the lake." And I knew the reason why. That was where we had declared ourselves to each other.

"I can't tell you how relieved dad was when you said you wanted to come here." Emmett said through a mouthful of chicken. If Esme was here the back of his hand would be slapped right now for his lack of manners.

"Well," Alice leaned forward and grabbed her glass of water then relaxed back against Jasper's arm once more, "At first I didn't want to come here because this school isn't really known for its Art Program, but you all know I follow Jasper wherever he goes."

"Aww, I love you, too, Alice. And honestly, I would've followed you to wherever you wanted to go."

"Yeah, but when you got accepted here I kind of figured this was where you wanted to be, and honestly, hon, I don't want too be far from my family anyway."

"I can study psychology anywhere."

"And I can study art anywhere. I go where you go."

I watched as the two lovebirds just stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Hey, Jazz, I have a question for you." Emmett said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Jasper said looking away from Alice.

"What did you do to your hair, it looks like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket or something?"

Bella laughed so hard the wine came out her nose. She wasn't buzzed or drunk, but it sure sounded that way. I laughed lightly as I helped her clean up. Jasper laughed to himself as Alice ruffled his untidy, dark blonde hair, disheveling it further.

"Its her fault." Jasper said nudging Alice lightly in the ribs. "I woke up with it like this and she said the look worked for me. I don't argue with her."

"Because you're smart." Alice said beaming up at him.

"No, because I know if I do I'll wake up and that t-shirt that I love so much that you so vehemently disapprove of me wearing will be in shreds at my feet."

"True. But you know I would never do that."

I sighed and let the conversation fade to the background. Bella was starting to nod off against my shoulder. "You guys want a ride back to the dorms in my jeep?" Emmett asked as he got up. I looked across to Alice and Jasper. They were engaging in a private moment with each other. No wonder Emmett wanted to bail.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I don't know why you guys walked over here in the first place. What was it, thirty minutes?"

"Exercise," Bella muttered sleepily into my shoulder.

"It was closer from my dorm than hers, and I needed the walk to literally "walk off some steam". My professor pissed me off today with an email. I need a grade on my paper by Monday and he's got this idiot teacher's assistant doing the grading. They won't be up till Monday. I was livid. Now I have to do an extra assignment just to cover my ass in case I failed this one."

"That really sucks, baby." Bella muttered, and her hand reached across my torso to hug me and offer comfort, although it felt seductive in a way. Maybe it had something to do with the way she was stroking my chest now.

"Well, lets get going before Bella gets any ideas."

"Piss off, Emmett." Bella muttered and I laughed.

"I'll clear the table and we can go." I said as I gently pried Bella's fingers from my shirt. I stood and scooped her up and carried her over to the couch. "I'll be right back." I promised and ran my hand over her hair a couple times. Bella nodded and shut her eyes. She was asleep a moment later. Good, she needed to rest.

When I returned to the table Alice and Jasper had finally broken apart and Alice was clearing the dishes while Jasper and Emmett put the leftovers away. I felt suddenly useless. "Just stay with Bella, we got this." Alice said with a smile. "Actually, why don't the three of you go. It's getting late. Thanks so much for coming over we need to do this often." Alice said as she wrapped me up in a one arm hug. She had to stand on the tips of her tip toes to reach me.

"It was fun, we'll definitely come back. Once a week, maybe?" I offered.

"Maybe,"

I hugged Alice again and headed back into the living room to gather Bella up in my arms. She stirred but didn't wake. On the way out I thanked Jasper and said the same thing to him that I did to Alice. "Could they be any more…what's the word?"

"Obvious?" I offered as Emmett and I walked to his jeep. It was freezing outside. Even with my jacket on and Bella's wrapped around her protecting my hands.

"No, Rose and I are obvious. Jasper and Alice…lovey-dovey?" Emmett guessed. He held the back door of his jeep open for me.

"That sounds fair." I shut the door quietly once I had laid Bella down in the back seat. She stretched in her sleep across the entire seat. I guess I was riding shotgun.


	4. Bella the Martyr

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! I really enjoy reading what everyone has to say. I have not mentioned once in this story or Part I what Ivy League college Bella and Edward are attending. I did that on purpose. If you want to imagine Dartmouth, go right ahead. I didn't name any specific college so that you could all imagine whichever you wanted.

Also, this chapter may at first sound like its taking place directly following the previous but it is NOT. It is taking place two nights later. Just for clarification in case there is any confusion later on. Love ya all!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Bella the Martyr

Bella's Point of View

Edward was already in bed as I undressed and pulled some PJs on. His twin bed was small, but then again so was his dorm room. I pulled my socks off and got in bed spooning p behind him and wrapping an arm around his slim waist. His warm body smelled so wonderful. Sweet and musky at the same time, like it always had. It always helped lull me to sleep. I don't think we've spent a single night apart since spring break in March. I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that we were joined at the hip, but I knew it was because we just couldn't bear to sleep without the other there.

I stroked Edward's bare chest listening to his deep breathing. He was so warm tonight. That was good because I was freezing. I kissed the back of his shoulder gently and began kissing down his arms, my hand starting to slide down the length of his body and into his shorts. I was surprised when he didn't respond when I wrapped my hand around his shaft. I noticed then that his skin felt dewy. Maybe that was why he was so warm; the room itself was a touch on the hot side. I kicked the top blanket away and resumed my position, my hand still down the front of his shorts. I kissed his back and the base of his neck this time, my hand starting to stroke and pump lightly. Edward still didn't respond.

I heard him breathe then, and it sounded like a moan, but his breath was so raspy and wheezy I couldn't be sure. In fact when he breathed it sounded as if his chest was tight, like he was having trouble breathing. I pulled my hand from his shorts and rolled Edward over so I was able to look down at him. I shook him gently.

"Edward," I inched closer to him as much as the bed would allow and shook him gently again, trying to rouse him from his sleep. "Edward," His bright green eyes opened slowly. They were glassy. I could see in the faint moonlight that filtered through the window that his face was slightly flush.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked tenderly. Edward didn't answer me. His eyes shut and he continued to breathe. It was raspy and rough. Not good at all. I pressed the back of my hand first to his cheek and then to his forehead. He was hot. "Edward, I think you're running a fever. I'm going to go grab my thermometer." Edward groaned in response. I got up and scrambled for my bathroom bag buried on the floor somewhere. Inside was a travel thermometer that my mother had insisted I keep on me with the justification of, 'you never know when you're going to need it'. I also grabbed my bottle of Tylenol and made my way blindly back to the bed. Edward coughed as I settled next to him on my knees. It was deep and broken and he struggled to catch his breath after.

"Sit up if you can." I said quietly. Edward managed to sit up halfway. I put an arm across his back to steady and support him and stuck the thermometer under his tongue. I left my hand on his forehead for the couple of minutes that it took to read his temperature, smoothing his hair back from his eyes and kissing his cheek. When the thermometer beeped I pulled it out and handed him the water bottle from his small nightstand. He sipped carefully while I checked his temperature. 102.4. I grabbed my cell and scrolled though my contacts to C and called the first number under that letter.

"Hello, Bella." Edward's father greeted me pleasantly.

"Hi, uh, I have a question. I hope I'm not calling too late."

"No, you're not, Bella, and even if you were don't worry about it. What's your question dear?"

"Edward has a fever of 102.4, his breathing is really rough, he has a cough, and he's really lethargic. What does that sound like?"

"How deep is his cough?" Carlisle asked swinging into doctor mode. I heard him writing on a piece of paper.

"Deep,"

"Is he able to talk?"

"I think so." I glanced warily at Edward. He looked conscious.

"Let me talk to him."

I handed Edward the phone telling him it was father. "Hey," Edward choked out. I could hear Carlisle on the other end.

"How are you feeling, son? Be specific."

"Body aches everywhere. I'm cold." Edward rasped out. "I'm so tired."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I don't know…since this morning."

"What else, does your chest hurt?"

"A lot."

"How so?"

"It's tight."

I got off the bed and went back to my bathroom bag tripping over something in the dark and cursed my now sore toe. I grabbed the little blue tub of vapor rub and on my back to the bed I clicked on the lamp on Edward's desk. He hissed at the sudden brightness and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Sorry" I mouthed to him. Edward settled back down and he handed me the phone.

""It sounds like he's developing a cold, but it could be a flu. Just keep an eye on his symptoms." Carlisle said. "Try and break his fever with some Tylenol. If it gets any higher let me know immediately. Try some vapor rub on his chest. That should help clear his air passages so he can breathe easier. Keep him bundled up."

"I will,"

"And, Bella, it would be smart not to sleep in the bed with him right now."

"I'll keep that in mind." No promises, though.

"Bella, I'm serious. It will do neither of you any good if you get sick as well."

"Listen to him." Edward rasped out beside me. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will. Make sure he's also taking in enough fluids. Water and apple juice will be fine."

"I will thank you."

"Take care, Bella. Thank you for calling me. Have a good night."

"Thank you, you, too." I hung up and placed the phone on the nightstand.

"Don't make me kick you out of this bed." Edward threatened weakly.

I shushed him and popped open the Tylenol bottle to shake out two little white pills which I handed him along with the water bottle. "Take these." Edward swallowed a little hard and I rubbed his back.

"He said to make sure you stay bundled up so…" I reached down onto the floor and grabbed the first t-shirt I saw, "put this on in a minute."

"Why?"

I held up the vapor rub "This first." I unscrewed the cap and scooped some of the mentholated rub out with my fingers and started rubbing it into his chest.

"If I didn't feel like such shit right now this would be turning me on." Edward tried to laugh and wound up coughing. "Ugh, this stuff bothers my nose."

"Yeah, I know, but it'll help you breathe better." I finished and set the little tub on the nightstand next to my phone. I helped Edward pull his t-shirt on and he settled back down on the bed. I got up and crossed the room to turn the light off and returned to the bed. I resumed my position from before, wrapping an arm across his body and stroking his chest.

"You really should sleep elsewhere."

"Number one, I'm not leaving you like this. And number two…" Edward sighed, contently, and relaxed under my touch, "where else am I going to go? My dorm is on the other side of the campus and I really don't feel like walking over there this late."

"You could sleep in the chair." Edward offered, and I could hear the smile in his rough voice.

"Are you really that desperate to kick me out of your bed?"

"I don't want you getting sick because of me."

"Go to sleep, Edward."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was worse in the morning. He was shivering with chills, although his skin was hot. His fever had jumped to 103.6, and his cough was relentless. I was no going to class today. This illness had come out of nowhere. He had been fine Friday night at dinner and Saturday night when we got together with Alice and Jasper again for a movie night and double thick chocolate milkshakes. I called Carlisle as soon as I woke up. He wanted to drive up to the campus but I told him not to waste gas.

"Just tell me what to do." I said into the phone.

"First, you should be taking supplements if you're going to insist on being his nurse, Bella." Carlisle chided. He wasn't firm, but I could hear the patronizing tone in his voice. I chose to ignore it. I knew he was just looking out for my well-being as much as Edward's.

"I am. Don't worry about me. This is about Edward."

"How high is his fever again?" Carlisle sighed.

"103.6,"

"Try some cold compresses. Is he drinking?"

"Yeah, I ran out already and picked up a huge case of apple juice bottles."

"Good. Try some chicken or beef broth later and see if he'll drink that. It might help his throat. Is he bundled up?"

"Nice and tight," I said proudly.

"Good," Carlisle sighed again. He sounded tired, stressed. "He hasn't been taking care of himself has he?"

"No, not at all. He has such excellent habits for someone who wants to be a doctor."

"He'll grow out of it someday. I was the same way in college."

It was my turn to sigh. "Thank you for letting me bother you so much. I'm sure I'm cutting into your work."

"Don't worry, Bella. Family comes first. Take care of him and feel free t keep calling me. If I don't answer call Esme. I'm sure she'll have some remedies."

"Thank you, I will, bye."

"Goodbye, Bella."

I put my phone down on Edward's desk and crossed the small room back to his bed. He was a shaking; blanket covered lump mumbling incoherently in his sleep. I pulled the blanket back and climbed in spooning up behind him. Before I had a chance to settle down beside him there was a quiet knock on the door. Edward coughed as I got up.

"Hey, how is he?" Alice asked in the doorway.

"Not good," I answered honestly.

"I brought this." She said offering a tall thermos. "Broth. Esme called me."

"Thanks," I took it and stepped back for her to come in but she hesitated.

"Uh, no. I'll wait a couple days." She said quietly. "You're going to get sick."

"You sound like your father."

Alice smirked and rolled her eyes. "Just passing on the message." She sighed and looked into the room to where Edward was the same shaking lump on the bed. He coughed in the background. Alice grimaced. She turned back to me. "Keep in touch. Let me know how he's doing."

"I will, thanks for bringing this over."

"Yup." Alice smiled and turned to go, but quickly spun right back around again on her tiny heel. "Oh, before I go to class, can I get you something to eat? Something tells me you won't be leaving this room."

"Your abilities of perception amaze me, Alice. You should be a fortune teller." Alice crossed her thin arms over her chest and chuckled sarcastically. "Uh, yeah a sandwich would be great."

"Ok, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Thanks, Alice." I called as she flitted off down the hall.

I shut the door behind her and went back to the bed. Edward rolled onto his back slowly. "Who was that?"

"Alice. She brought you some broth. Smells like chicken. Sit up." I said gently. I helped him up to recline against the pillows. "Can you drink on your own?"

"Yeah," Edward took the cup after I poured some of the broth into it. He sipped at the hot liquid for a couple minutes. It must have been soothing his throat a little because his face relaxed and he slumped comfortably against the pillows breathing in relief. It was much better this morning, but I didn't know how long it would last. I know Emmett had a humidifier and I was tempted to call him and ask if we could borrow, but the vapor rub had worked like a charm. So far. Edward was about halfway through the thermos when there was another light knock on the door.

I crossed the room and opened it slowly in case it was some freshman getting the wrong dorm. It was Alice. "Is turkey ok? It's all that was out this early."

"Yes, thank you."

"I got these for you, too." Alice handed me a container of orange wedges and I smirked to myself.

"Thank you, Alice." I leaned in to hug her and was surprised when she hugged me back.

"Hey, little sis."

"Oh, you're up." Alice said and poked her head into the room. "You sound like shit."

"I feel like shit, Alice."

Alice shrugged. "Feel better," Edward waved in response. Alice turned back to me. "I'll bring some more broth later."

"Thanks,"

Alice smiled at me and called another 'feel better' to Edward before turning to go. I thanked her once more and shut the door again. I was highly tempted now to write QUARANTINE in big bold letter on the dry erase board hanging on the other side of Edward's door just so he could get some peace today and try to sleep this off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Bella the Martyr II

A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed on chapter 4. Love you al for it!!! Keep it coming.

Funny story for any of you out there that have a large breed dog. I have a Saint Bernard, and the past few nights this large and in charge 150 lb. male has decided to start sleeping in my room again, on my bed, on top of me. He jumps up initially, circles the bed for thirty seconds and then drops down, not noticing that he's fallen on my legs pinning me to my own bed. When he goes to sleep, he spreads out so I've been sleeping in a ball the last few nights, and he also snores… Needless to say I've woken up the last few morning stiff and exhausted, and not wanting to do much of anything… LOL, I love my dog, he's a gentle giant… But he's so damn HUGE

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: Bella the Martyr II

Edward's Point of View

I was shaking. I was freezing. Why was I so damn cold, and yet sweating my balls off? I'd been lying in bed for God knows how long only getting up to use the bathroom when necessary and sitting up to be spoon fed thin broth and sponge bathed by Bella. I felt fucking miserable. My throat was on fire, my head was pounding and throbbing and I had this indescribable ache all over my body. The last thing I remember was coughing so hard I thought I was going to puke up my left lung. Then Bella had sat me up, tilted my head back, held my nose, and sprayed something down my throat. I could vaguely taste the appalling, foul, medicine when she let my nose go. It was vile and disgusting and tasted nothing like the professed cherry flavor on the label. Bu I'll admit my throat felt better pretty quick and I stopped coughing.

I passed out again after that. It was only a short time later that I heard two familiar feminine voices arguing. One was Alice. I'd recognize her annoying bell-like voice anywhere. The other was Bella. Her voice was closer, like she was right next to me. I then felt the familiar circle of her arms around me. She was still sleeping in my bed with me. Was she trying to be a martyr or something? Risking getting sick just to help me get better. Well, that was Bella.

"Bella, come on, just ten minutes. I need to change the sheets." Alice whined.

"No," Bella protested behind me. I continued to shake in her arms. She wrapped them tighter around me. Her body was so warm that I tried to press closer to her. "Alice he just fell asleep. He needs to rest; you should've changed them when he was in the bathroom."

"I didn't think about it then. Come on, please, they smell."

"I don't smell anything."

"Because you've been in here for four days. Your nose has gone numb. He's been sweating on them all day."

Bella sighed dramatically behind me and I felt her fingers play in my damp hair. "Alice, he's sweating because his fever is finally breaking. It shot up to 104 last night. I nearly had a heart attack. I called Carlisle in a panic, but he said the fever wouldn't last long. The fact that it shot up so high meant that it was finally going to break. He started shaking again around six this morning and started sweating it off. I won't leave him until he is well."

"Ten minutes, Bella. Lay him on the floor where it's cold."

"He needs warmth, Alice, not cold." Now Alice sighed. "Besides, I thought you didn't want to come in here."

"I got a flu shot. Please, Bella. It's a health concern."

"All right, just stop nagging and keep your voice down." Bella let me go and I felt the bed shift as she got up. I didn't hear her as she walked to the other side, but I felt her hands in my hair and felt it when she ran the same hand down my face. "Edward, I'm sorry, but you need to get up for a bit."

"Ughmmm…" I mumbled incoherently.

"I know, I know. Maybe a hot shower?"

"Onlyifyoutakeitwithme…" I garbled. I managed to open one eye. I had no idea how we'd manage it, but a hot shower did sound good regardless. I vaguely saw Bella nod and then she was pushing the sheet and blanket off me and taking my hands and helping me to sit up. She the helped me out the bed and we started across the room.

"Thank you," Alice said, sounding truly sorry.

"You'rewelcome." I mumbled. Bella threw one of my arms over her shoulder and wrapped one of her arms around my waist. Alice handed her something that resembled my bathroom bag, a change of clothes, and a towel. Bella then steered me out of my room and in the general direction of the men's room down the hall. She helped me through the door and after a quick look around to make sure no one else was in here she locked the door.

She very carefully sat me down on the bench inside the outer portion of one of the shower stalls and then got up and closed the outer curtain and threw the inner one open. Even though we were alone in here and the door was locked, Bella knew that I still valued my privacy. My head lolled to the side as I watched her out of half open eyes walk into the shower and turn the water on, turning the left knob all the way and the right only a little bit. She came back and kneeled in front of me and started to undress me. By the time she finished the water had become scalding and steam was billowing toward us.

"Breathe deep," Bella said as she fished a wash cloth and my wash out of the bathroom bag. She instructed me to get down on my knees on the tile floor. Bella knelt behind me and wet the cloth with the residual water from the shower floor and added some of my wash to it and started running the cloth along my back. I continued to breathe in steam while she washed my legs, feet, thighs, running the cloth up my back and down the length of my spine.

I breathed in more steam and started coughing. Bella rubbed my back while the roughness that came from deep within my body shook me with the force of it. Bella moved me from my knees up to sit with my back to the bench. I definitely noticed as she washed between my legs, but I was so tired and weak that it triggered no response. My body just couldn't find the energy. She wet the cloth and started again at my abs. The water was burning hot but I felt good. Bella washed up my chest and my arms, then my shoulders and neck.

"Feel good?" she asked as she ran the cloth down the length of my body and back up. I nodded and continued to breathe in the steam. My chest didn't feel as tight at the moment. Bella then asked me to kneel again on the tile and dip my head toward the shower. I did so and heard her behind me digging through my bathroom bag. The next thing I felt was Bella's fingers through my hair, saturating it with my shampoo. After a minute of her massaging my scalp her hands left my hair and I felt the cloth, now clean of soap, being pressed to me eyes. "The soap is dripping. Hold this to your face so it doesn't get in your eyes."

I breathed in more steam as it washed over me. It felt good to me now. Bella's hands were back in my hair now working the shampoo into a think lather. She ran her fingers through my hair several times, rubbing my scalp until I moaned lightly. It was comforting, relaxing. "Lean forward," Bella said quietly. I did and the hot water hit my head in a soft spray. I kept the cloth pressed to my eyes as the shampoo washed out. After a minute I felt Bella help me back up and she wrapped a towel around my waist before darting into the shower to turn it off. I leaned against the wall for a moment while she gathered everything up.

"Let's get you dressed."

"Iwanttostaylikethis."

"You can't. You can't stay wet, Edward."

"Mmmghmmm…"

Bella helped me out of the shower stall where she would have more room to help me change. It took a few minutes longer than I expected. I had trouble lifting my feet high enough to step into my shorts and the pajama bottoms. Bella helped me back to my room the same way she had helped me to the bathroom. We had been long enough the Alice had changed the sheets and was currently picking up my floor. It felt like the windows were open.

"Alice can shut one of those and leave one cracked. Just leave his dirty laundry by the door I'm gonna get to it." Bella helped me into bed, but I just fell onto the fresh sheets on my stomach and couldn't find the energy to roll over. "Thank you, Alice." I heard Bella say as she moved a pillow under my head. Alice responded but I didn't catch it. I heard the door shut quietly and the next thing I felt as Bella straddling my backside and her hands on my back.

She dug into my shoulder blades and _God_, it felt good. I moaned but it scratched my raw throat and I started coughing. Bella rubbed my back until I stopped and then continued pushing the heels of her hands into my back working out the stress that had accumulated over the past couple weeks. After several minutes my body began to relax and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Bella,IthinkIwanttosleepnow." I mumbled into my pillow. Bella knelt down and kissed my back. She got off the bed and any sound of her stopped for a moment. When I heard her footsteps next to me again she was gently rolling my head to the side and sticking a familiar prong in my mouth under my tongue the best she could. I laid there in a daze for a minute before the thermometer started beeping.

"Thank God," Bella sighed next to me.

"Whatisit?"

"101.3, you're on the mend."

I heard her place the thermometer down and felt the bed dip as she climbed in beside me, wrapping an arm across my back. We lay there staring at each other for several minutes, and I vaguely remember trying not to breathe on her. The last thing remember before I passed out was Bella leaning in and placing the softest kiss on my forehead and whispering three words I would never tire of hearing from her.

"I love you,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: A little short I know, but the next chapter will make up for it.


	6. PreGaming

A/N: Hey, thank you all for the reviews on the previous chapters!!! You just completely rock!!! Yeah, I've been lazy lately, and honestly I've just wanted to sleep. I just graduated a week ago from my first college with my associate's degree, and the last three years have been utter hell. I really needed to get some sleep. BTW, don't let the title of the chapter fool you.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: Pre-Gaming

Edward's Point of View

I felt bad for Bella. She had stayed in my room with me for six days helping me to get better and now she had a cough. No fever, no aches, just a bad cough. Smart girl had continuously taken supplements and made sure she kept eating and got enough sleep. Toward the end Alice even managed to talk her into going for walks so she could breathe clean air and get a little exercise. I'd gotten better just in time for Bella and I to pick out a last minute engagement gift for Emmett and Rosalie. Their party was later this afternoon. Bella and I had driven down to my parents' house where it was being held. She slept the entire way here, the thermos of lemon tea she'd brought went cold. Esme made her a fresh cup when we got here and then she disappeared upstairs to my room for a hot shower.

I ambled up the stairs a few minutes after her and heard the water running. The door was shut. She was in there breathing steam. Good girl. I sat on my bed contemplating whether or not to go in there, and remembered back a few days when she had helped me into the bathroom and helped me shower. Well, I thought as I began to pull my clothes off, the least I could do was return the favor for everything she did for me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella didn't turn as I opened the shower door and stepped in behind her. I left it cracked open, but the bathroom door was shut. Bella stood with her head against the tile letting the torrent of hot water cascade down her back. I could hear her breathing, and it sounded a little forced, like her chest was tight. I wrapped my arms around her slowly, feeling her exhale in relief. She let her head fall back to my chest and she sighed.

"Hey," She breathed.

I buried my face in her wet hair and just held her for a moment. "I am so sorry, Bella."

"Don't start," Bella moaned. She turned in my arms and looped hers around my neck tilting her head back and standing on her toes to kiss me. "Here to keep me company?"

"Among other things if you wish." I whispered, trailing my mouth down to her neck.

"Are you going to wash me?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?"

Bella nodded. "Mmhm."

I reached over and grabbed the soft loofa from the shelf that Bella had already lathered with soap, but apparently had forgotten about. She kept her arms around me, although they fell from my neck to my waist as she hugged herself close to my body. I started running the bath sponge up and down her back and shoulders in gentle circles.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"A little," Bella sighed.

"Chest still hurt?"

"Yeah,"

It was silent between us as I continued to wash her, hoping the calm of the moment was relaxing to her. Bella kept placing light, little kisses all over m chest making sure she never broke the contact between our bodies. I turned her around at one point and started rubbing her shoulders. Bella groaned in delight as I worked at a particularly hard knot on her left shoulder. She started purring as my hands traveled to her neck. Now was a good time to wash her hair. I grabbed her shampoo and squeezed some of the delicious strawberry scented stuff into my hand, lathered them up, and began massaging the shampoo into Bella's hair. Once again she groaned and then purred.

"I assume I'm doing a good job." I said as I rinsed the shampoo out. Bella sighed and nodded. She turned back to me and looped her arm around my neck.

"I feel much better now, thank you." She then stood on her tip toes and kissed me lightly.

Being this close to her in the shower for an extended amount of time was doing typical things to my body, and I knew Bella could feel the evidence of that against her belly right now. She sighed again and pushed me out the spray off to the side where my back hit the tile. I turned us so she was pinned to the wall instead and ran my hand down her thigh catching her leg behind her knee and bringing it up to rest on my hip.

Bella fisted my wet hair in both her hands as I deepened the kiss between us. A familiar fire began to burn low in my body and it responded without hesitating to Bella's talented little hands. I pushed her against the shower wall, thrusting impatiently into her hand. Bella laughed lightly and broke away from me for a moment.

"Don't rush," she whispered into my ear, and then her lips were on my neck, my shoulder, my collarbone, my chest…I braced my hands against the wall as I watched Bella sink down onto her knees, her kisses falling lower and lower.

I moaned indecently loud my forehead falling to the tile, warmed by the water from the shower spray, as Bella's mouth closed around my erection. My body slumped and relaxed, Bella's hands coming up to hold my hips. I dropped one hand from the tile and reached down to stroke her hair as she worked my hard length in and out of her mouth at a steady pace. I folded my other arm against the wall and rested my head on it, continuing to moan.

"I SO owe you after this." I managed to get out. I dropped my eyes and saw Bella wink at me. It only made me moan louder, and in turn that made her suck me off harder. It was pure heaven, exquisite and unadulterated pleasure. How long had it been since she'd done this? How long had it been in general since we'd done anything sexual? Well, we had a few hours until the party…

I cursed Bella loudly when she pulled back and stood on her feet. "Not going to finish?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Bella bit her bottom lip and just stared into my eyes for a minute. "Not that way."

There was no other word to describe the sound that ripped out of my throat except growl. I grabbed Bella's hips and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around mine. I wasted no time in joining our bodies, pushing in as deep as I could as Bella laced her arms as tight around my neck as she could without choking me. I felt her bite down into my shoulder. God that was erotic. I pumped once and Bella stopped responding.

"Edward," Bella panted, "wait, not in here."

"Then where?"

"Out…in your room."

I groaned in frustration. I wasn't going to put her down that I knew. So with one hand I supported Bella's weight and with the other I turned the shower off. Bella got the door open and grabbed a towel off the rack to try and dry us as we walked out into my room. I remembered in gratitude that I had locked the door earlier. I carried Bella all the way to my bed where we collapsed onto the thick down comforter.

"Edward," this time she panted in desire. I shuffled us up the bed, never breaking the connection between our bodies. Bella's hands fell from around my neck and I reached up grabbing them and pinning them to my bed. I started pumping again as soon as we were both comfortable. Bella wrapped her legs tighter around me moaning into my mouth as I held both her wrists in one hand and ran the other down the length of her body.

I felt Bella smile against my mouth as our movements intensified. I was already teetering on the edge from her brief oral, I'm going to call it teasing because she didn't finish, and I knew I was close. But from the way Bella was thrusting hard back at me every time I pushed into her, she was close as well. She wanted it. She wanted to fly with me. I wasn't going to deny her that. I snaked one arm around her lithe little body and pulled her up off the bed to hold her against me. Her ankles dug deeper into my lower back pushing me further into her. Everything grew ten times more intense in that moment and I couldn't take it. I let go.

I drove into Bella as my orgasm tore through me into her. Bella leaned up and bit down into my shoulder to silence her scream. I'm sure whoever was downstairs setting up for the party didn't want to hear our promiscuous behavior. I managed to swallow my own scream and settled for gasping Bella's name over and over.

Once we both settled I collapsed to the bed and rolled off Bella so I didn't knock the wind out of her and start a coughing fit. She turned onto her side to face me and propped herself up on an elbow cupping her jaw in one hand and reaching out with the other to stroke my chest.

"You haven't completely lost your touch." She said quietly, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Thanks a lot, Bella." I responded sarcastically, trying in earnest to keep a hurt expression on my face. But I couldn't and we both burst out laughing. Bella cuddled closer and laid her head on my chest. We were about to start a lazy make out session when a loud banging on my door interrupted us. There was only one person that knocked like that.

"Edward, Bella! I know you're both in there, on of you unlock the door." Emmett called from the opposite side.

I groaned loudly and threw a pillow over my face. "Doesn't he understand the concept of a locked door?" I asked, my voice muted.

"Obviously not," Bella sighed, and started kissing my chest.

"If one of you doesn't open this door in the next thirty seconds…!"

Bella moaned and rolled over kicking the sheets aside as she hopped out of the bed. I watched her as she scrambled around pulling on my short and my button down. "Sexy," I called from the bed leaning up on one arm. Bella chuckled and threw me a look over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

"Yes?" She answered as she pulled it open.

"Ok, was not expecting you, much less you in what you're wearing." Emmett said after getting over the initial shock of seeing Bella in my clothes.

"What do you want, Emmett?" Bella asked tapping her nails on the doorframe.

"Not what I want, what Rose wants. She says needs your opinion on something. You and Alice."

Bella looked slightly taken aback for a moment, but then nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall. I assumed she was heading for Alice's room.

"Dude," Emmett looked at me as he walked in.

"What?" I shrugged.

"How do you talk her into sex in the middle of the day?"

I sighed and shook my head and sat up facing away from way Emmett as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pulled my jeans on. "Going commando?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

I raked my hands through my hair a couple times to clear it out of my eyes and started scooping up Bella's clothes.

"Well, since my girlfriend just made off with half of my clothes I don't really have much of an option do I?"

"You gonna answer my first question?"

"No," I threw Bella's clothes in my hamper and went to my closet to get out the dress she would be wearing for the party and I got my suit out as well.

"Rose prefers early morning or late at night. Oh, did I tell you about when we were down in Aruba this summer? This one night…"

"Emmett, don't you have your own engagement party to be getting ready for?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"Now would be a good time." I said as I walked toward my bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I didn't care if he left or not, just as long as he didn't come in here and tell me about his sex life. TMI. I stood in front of the sink grasping the sides and looking at myself in the mirror. I always preferred my hair after sex with Bella. She left it tussled in the way I tried to get it in the morning.

I grabbed my toothbrush. I was just washing my mouth out when I heard the door open and felt Bella's familiar arms wrap around my waist. "Did Emmett disappear?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella kissed my back between my shoulder blades. "Want to fool around a little more? We still have about twenty minutes to kill before we need to start getting ready."

"No, let's save some of the passion for the party. That way we have a legitimate reason for sneaking off every now and then."

"Horn dog," Bella whispered in my ear with a chuckle. She unwound her arms from my waist and playfully shoved me aside to make room for herself at the sink. I laughed and shoved back before reaching over to rumple her adorable bed head.


	7. Girl Talk

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapter 6!!!! You patronage is always appreciated. Keep the feedback coming!! Love you all!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: Girl Talk

Bella's Point of View

After Emmett interrupted our almost make out session it would be an understatement to say that I was pissed. I wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed with Edward right now. It wasn't that I didn't want to help Rose with what she needed, but I needed Edward. It's been so long since we just lay in bed and worshipped each other and I would be lying if I said I wasn't desperate for more. I was looking forward to the party for two reasons; all attention would be on Emmett and Rosalie, and that meant that Edward and I could sneak away frequently without being missed.

When I reached Alice's door I knocked lightly first but then I realized that there was a heated argument going on, on the other side of the door and neither girl would have heard that knock. I opened the door and walked in. Alice looked up at me from where she sat cross legged on her bed staring into the vast expanse of her closet. She sighed, exasperated, at me.

"Bella, please explain to Rose that hot pink is not a good color on her. You maybe, but not her." Alice said to me.

"But I love the hot pink one." Rose's bell-like voice called from inside the closet.

"But it doesn't look good on you. The color, not the actual gown." Alice called back. "Bella, you need to help choose. She needs your opinion, too."

"On what?" I asked plopping down on the floor beside Alice's bed. Alice looked at me, really looked at me. "What?"

"Why are you wearing Edward's clothes?"

"Why do you think?" Rose called from the closet. I heard the rustling of silk in there. A moment later she appeared in the doorway wearing a gray, see-through chemise with a black thong underneath. "How's this one?" she asked turning in a pirouette.

I covered my eyes with my hand. "Do I really need to voice my opinion here?"

"Yes," Alice and Rose answered together sternly.

I peeked between my fingers and did a quick once over of what Rose was wearing and then covered my eyes again. "It's great." I said.

"Oh, Bella stop it. We're all girls here." Alice said as she pulled my hand away. "I like that color much better." She said approvingly.

"But this color is so dull. I want to give him a real treat tonight with some color." Rose whined.

"Then go with the red." Alice suggested as she continued to pry my hand from my eyes.

"I hate red." Rose sighed.

"Then stick with the pink. Emmett will enjoy it."

"You think so?"

"Bella, please take your hand down. We still need to help her find a dress for the party."

My hand fell at that. I stared at Rosalie incredulously. "You haven't picked a dress yet and the party is starting in," I looked to my left wrist where there was no watch, "an hour."

"We can't all plan our outfits a week ahead like you, Bella." Rose said sounding a little smug as she turned and walked back into the closet.

"What's her issue?" I asked.

"The lingerie." Alice answered simply. "She been planning this romantic night between them for a week, but she just can't decide what to wear."

I didn't get it. Maybe I wasn't enough of a girly-girl to care, or maybe I was just too grown up. I watched Alice play with a pile of silk in front of her. She was obviously keeping some of the pieces that Rose had rejected. She noticed me watching and looked toward the closet.

"There's like six bags in there. You're welcome to look through them. I know there's a blue silk piece that Edward would love on. It laces in a V in the front like a corset. Comes undone, too. You could really tease him with that one. There's a black bra and panty set he would just drool over, and this one ivory piece is so revealing…"

"Alice, stop." I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "I'll look at them; just stop describing them to me, ok?"

"All right, dress time." Rosalie said walking out with four dresses in her hands. She was dressed in just her underwear now. "Which one first?"

I looked the four dresses over. There was a blood red one that was form fitting at the top and flowed outward at the bottom with a soft curve; a gray with a very deep V in the front that looked like it fell all the way to the bottom of the rig cage and laced up with ribbon in the back; a simple short black one with a scoop neckline meant to amplify cleavage; and a midnight blue that was strapless and cut to hug a very feminine figure.

"Red," Alice said looking over the dresses.

"Bella?" Rose asked looking to me.

"Start with the red."

Rose groaned and disappeared back into the closet. "Bella, can you come here?" She called a moment later. I got up and walked over. Rose was picking up the scattered negligee on the floor and throwing them into the bags I assumed she had bought them in. She saved only three pieces for herself and handed the rest to me. "Here, you and Alice fight over the rest I don't want them."

I didn't say anything as I walked out with the six bags and settled back onto the floor next to the bed. "Oh, did she give that red one, I want that one." Alice said as she flopped onto her stomach. I dumped all the bags at my feet and sifted through the heavenly soft silk, satin, and lace. Alice reached down and grabbed up a red piece. I was appalled when I saw how revealing it was and shocked that Alice would even consider wearing it. "Isn't it sexy?" she asked.

"It's disgusting. How could you wear that in front of Jasper?"

"He loves red."

"And I don't." Rose called from the closet.

"Then why did you buy a red dress?" Alice called.

"Because it looked good on the hanger."

"Bella, can you do me a favor and go turn on the curling iron on my vanity. It needs to be hot so I can o her hair and yours."

"You're not touching my hair, Alice."I said as I got up and walked over to the large table in the corner. There was a assortment of products covering it, and two holsters attached to it. One held a flat iron, and the other a curling iron. I switched the curling iron on and placed it back in the holster to heat up.

"Here," Alice said as I sat back down. She handed me two of the bags. I peeked inside to see black, ivory, blue, baby pink, lavender, and gray.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said looking up at her.

"No, honey, I'm not. Wear them. He'll love them." Alice said with a very girl smile. She winked at me and sat up as the closet door opened and Rose stepped out wearing the red dress. Alice gave her a thumbs down and Rose turned to me. I did the same. With a smile of relief Rose turned back to the closet.

"So how are things between you and Edward sexually?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's private."

"Ever hear of girl talk?"

"Ever hear of butt out?"

I sighed and looked up at Alice. She was still waiting for an answer. "Things are wonderful."

"How kinky do you two get?"

"I let him tie my wrists every now and then."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I was silent for a moment as I looked over the promiscuous pieces in front of me. I could just imagine Edward's hands running over the silk as he caressed it off of me. The thought made me tremble internally.

"Is that all?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Can we change the subject?"

"Nope," Alice said popping the 'p'. She fiddled with the promise ring on her third right finger. "So,"

I started to hum and pretended to ignore. "If you don't answer me I'll start doing your hair now."

Rose walked out of the closet wearing the gray dress this time. "Winner," I said enthusiastically.

Alice rolled onto her back and went "Eh," Rose glared at her and tapped her foot as she crossed her arms over her chest. "All right, all right, that one is really good."

"Good, because I really like this one. What color shoes?"

"Black," Alice and I said together.

"Wear your stilettos." Alice said chewing on a fingernail. I reached up and smacked her hand. She should know better. "Ow, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes and started to get up. "I'll be back in a little bit." I said grabbing the bags. No matter how irritating Alice can get I still always allowed her the fun of dressing me. I knew it was her favorite thing in the world and she was my best friend. I walked back down the hall to Edward's room and stored the naughty bags in the closet for later before going into the bathroom.

After a couple minutes of trying to talk him into more sex before the party, which he turned down telling me to save the passion for during the event, I brushed my teeth and my hair and then went out and changed into the underwear I was wearing underneath the dress Edward had picked out for me. It was a hyacinth blue halter with a built in bra, and hung very loosely on the body giving the impression of no bra at all. It fell to my feet and I was wearing ballet slippers with it. I had already worn it once to see how it felt, and Edward had wasted no time in seeing how difficult it would be for him to feel me up in it. He was a horny bastard, but I loved him so I'm willing to overlook that.

"I'll be back in a little bit all dolled up for you." I said giving him a light peck. He was already changing into his suit. I gave him a once over as he stood there in the dress shirt and his shorts. "Just so know, you clean up really nice." I ran my finger over the few days of growth he had going. "Don't shave. I like you a little rugged."

Edward chuckled and gave me an Eskimo kiss before he playfully smacked my robe clad butt and shooed me from the room so Alice wouldn't come looking for me. I had my dress draped over my arm safely secured in its hanging bag as I made my back down the hall and didn't bother knocking this time. I walked in and set everything down on the bed. Rose was being tortured in my opinion as Alice stood behind her at the vanity curly her perfect blonde hair and piling it on her in a soft golden crown. I sat down and pressed my feet together with my knees bending outward and leaned forward to stretch my back out.

"You're next by the way." Alice said as she finished with Rose's hair.

"Looking forward to every second." I said sarcastically. Alice spent another twenty minutes on Rose's hair while Rose sat there doing her makeup. At the end of the twenty minutes there was a bang on the door.

"Rose, you almost done?" Emmett called. "We need to get downstairs."

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Rose called. She looked in the mirror and then smiled back up at Alice. "Thank you, wonderful job." She said and hugged Alice tightly before disappearing into the closet to change into her dress.

"Get your bony ass over here, Bella." Alice said menacingly. "Your turn."

"Don't make me look a hussy." I threatened as I sat down on the cushion seat.

"I won't, I promise. Pick out your makeup and tell me how you want your hair."

"Down," I said as I eyed the huge array of beauty products in front of me. I had no idea what half of them were for, but I trusted Alice's judgement as she placed what she called "the basics" in front of me and told me to start with moisturizing while she brushed out my hair.

Rose walked out of the closet a minute later wearing the gray dress and looking absolutely stunning. "Holy Christ, woman." I heard Emmett mutter when she walked out of the room. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"No, I have something special planned for that. You'll see it later."

Both Alice and I smirked and shared a giggle as Emmett groaned and they walked away. "You want your hair straight, or curly. I recommend curly."

"Curly sounds good, but keep them soft. My hair has a mind of its own and if left to curl it gets wild." I said as I rubbed some kind of vanilla scented cream on my face.

"Not a problem."

I winced for the next thirty minutes while Alice tugged and curled my hair, pinning up the ones she finished as she worked her way through the layers of my hair. "You need to cut you hair, Bella."

"I just had the dead ends cut off."

"No I mean like take a couple inches off. You have too much hair."

"Edward likes it long." I picked up a black eye liner pencil and began outlining the bottom lid of my left eye. Alice worked silently behind me for a while as she continued to pull my hair through the curling iron. I got my eyes made up and smoky looking without poking them out and began on my lips. I hardly ever put makeup on my face; my natural blush more than covered it.

"Ok, all done." Alice announced and I looked up to see the cascade of soft curls falling down past my shoulders.

"Wow, Alice." I said as I stroked them. "Have you ever considered being a beautician?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me and told me to go get dressed. I took my turn in the massive closet and slipped my dress on. I walked out pulling my ballet flats on as Alice was finishing her makeup. She looked at me in the mirror and she turned when she saw me pulling the flats on.

"Uh, uh. No way am I allowing you to go down there in those. Um…" Alice flitted into her closet and came back out carrying, much to my pleasure; pointed-toe, powder blue kitten heals. "Keep them I don't wear them anymore."

I sighed and pulled the ballet flats off and pulled the kitten heals on. The pointed toe felt weird but I'm an hour walking around them and my feet would be too numb to notice. "I'll see you down there." I said as I grabbed my dress and left closing the door behind me.

I heard a door close down the hall and looked up to see Edward leaving his room with his tie hanging undone around his neck. He looked up and saw me and his jaw literally dropped. "Oh my God…"

"Like?" I asked as I spun for him trying not to trip in the heals.

"Do we have to go downstairs?"

"Yes, hold these." I handed him the dress bag and my ballet flats. He stared at them for a moment. "Alice," I explained as I reached out and did up his tie.

"When did you learn to tie a Windsor?" he asked lifting his chin.

"When you started to forget."

I finished the knot and fixed the collar of his white shirt. His vest matched my dress. Loser, but it was cute. The suit pants and coat were of coarse black and so was his tie. "Dreamy," I whispered to him and stood on my toes to kiss him. I ditched my dress bag and shoes in his room before taking his arm and walking downstairs to join the festivities.


	8. The Party

A/N:

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8: The Party

Edward's Point of View

For the first two hours of the party Bella and just walked around talking to people here and there that I knew and introduced her to. We snuck a couple glasses of champagne and nibbled on the H'or deurves. I would rather be sneaking Bella off to my private room at the back of the house and pinning her to my piano while nibbled her neck. I glanced across the room to where she was talking to Alice and Jasper and laughing out loud about something Jasper was saying.

The brightness she seemed to radiate brought a smile to my face, simply because she was happy. I grabbed two more glasses of champagne and made my way across the room but I bumped into a very familiar strawberry blonde on my way there. She had thrown herself once more into my path just as she had been all evening long.

"Tanya, you really should go sit before you fall. Why do you always have to get so drunk?" I tried to push past her but she grabbed my jacket and pulled me back.

"I'm not drunk, Dumbward. How else am I supposed to get your attention if I don't act like the damsel in distress?"

I sighed and wrenched and pulled away wrenching my jacket from her fingers. I glanced her up and down and saw that she was wearing a black dress cut dangerously low at the neck, almost indecently low. Where Rose's dress was classic and modest in its cut, Tanya's was just begging for attention, and not the right kind.

"Look, I've told you I'm in a serious relationship, Tanya. And you know I'm not interested in you. I never have been. You're not my type." I started to walk away again but Tanya pulled me back and this time she grabbed my face and kissed me.

I pushed her back without spilling the champagne in my hands. Then I heard a throat clear behind us. I turned to see Bella as she slipped her left hand up onto my shoulder. I noticed that she was wearing Alice's promise ring on her third finger.

"Hey, baby," She said softly and leaned up to kiss my neck. I watched as Tanya's eyes moved to Bella and then to the hand she had on my shoulder. "Jasper has a question for you that Alice can't answer."

"Ok. Bella, this is Tanya by the way."

"Hi," Bella extended her right hand and Tanya shook it still glaring at the hand Bella had on my shoulder.

"Hi," she said back after a minute, "nice to meet you. I'll see you around, Edward. Sorry." Tanya turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"That was very clever." I complimented Bella as we walked back over toward Alice and Jasper. Bella coughed lightly and brought her hand up to her mouth. "Still bothering you a little?"

"A little," Bella admitted as she rubbed her chest for a moment. "I thought it was clever, too. Here," Bella slipped the ring off and handed it back to Alice. "Sorry to take it off of her, Jazz."

"Not a problem. I actually liked the idea. I thought it was hysterical. Tanya looked mortified."

"Good," I snorted. I handed Bella one of the champagne flutes I was holding. "Did you really have a question for me or was that part of the set up, too?"

"Oh no, I really do have a question. Who's that guy with Kate? Alice says he looks familiar but she can't place him."

I turned to look where Jasper was pointing and saw one of Tanya's younger sisters, Kate, sitting on the stairs making out with a blonde guy that had his long hair tied back in a low ponytail."Oh God, I know him. I graduated with him. Um…" I started tapping my foot. I knew that guy, I know I did. His band always played at the school charity events.

"Garrett," I said as it came back to me.

"That's it." Alice and Jasper said together. "Come on, Jazz, I want to go talk to them." Alice grabbed his hand and they were. Jasper waved quickly before he disappeared. A moment later Bella and I heard a loud, "HIYA KATE!" as Alice snuck up on the amorous couple, and then Kate shrieked.

Bella laughed out loud, but the party remained otherwise undisturbed. The sudden burst of laughter sent her into another brief coughing fit but it was over before I could grab something for her to drink. Bella washed the last of it down with a sip of her champagne and rubbed her chest again. I stood there watching her for a minute. Garrett and Kate had reminded me of how utterly desperate I was. In the past two hours Bella and I had snuck off to indulge in a some very passionate and steamy make out sessions. One of the them had led to a little groping, but Bella had pushed me back before it could go too far.

"Want to go somewhere again?" I whispered in her ear.

"Where did you have in mind this time?"

"Piano," I whispered.

"We're not having sex on you beautiful, priceless, grand piano, Edward Cullen. Your mother would be mortified."

"I didn't say we were going to have sex on it. I said let's just go disappear in there for a while." I took the flute from her grasp and set it down on the table behind us and then took her hand and led her from the living room and through the kitchen to the stairs.

Bella grabbed at me as soon as we reached the first floor hallway. She pinned me to the wall and grabbed the collar of my jacket pulling me to her. I grabbed at her, too, desperate to feel the softness of her skin beneath my hands. We broke apart and continued down the hall to the door at the end and disappeared behind it.

Bella took the lead now and led over to one of the chaises and laid down kicking her heals off and then pulled me down on top of her. I hiked the blue material of her dress out of the way and ran my hand up her thigh to hook into her underwear and pulled it down her legs dropping it to the carpet. Bella worked at my belt and getting the front of my pants undone while I devoured her neck and showered the exposed skin of her shoulders with kisses.

She got my belt undone and the front of my pants opened relieving the pressure I was feeling, and wormed her hand into my boxers and pulled my hard shaft free from them. I grabbed her right leg and pulled it around my hip as I thrust forward into her covering her mouth with mine to silence her moan. One of her hands found its way into my hair while the other cupped and grabbed my ass through my pants. I groaned and started pumping ferociously into her.

I grunted with each thrust, my orgasm building quickly. I had never been so turned on in my life, and I knew it had somewhat to do with the fact that Bella and I were, literally, fucking around during my brother's engagement party.

Bella began twitching beneath me and I knew that meant she was getting close to her end. I was teetering on the edge. I moved my mouth to her neck and started to suck gently on that spot below her ear where I knew she was sensitive and in moments I had her wriggling beneath me.

"Edward, Edward,"

"Hold your breath," I panted as I pumped harder, my orgasm suddenly washing over me in a delicious tidal wave of pleasure and heat. I heard Bella suck in a breath and looked down just as her own orgasm overtook her. Her eyes were shut and her mouth open as her nails dug into my scalp clutching at my hair. Both spent and exhausted now, our clothes askew, we lay there on the chaise for several long minutes as we caught our breaths.

Bella was the first to move. I stood slowly and tucked myself back into my pants and fixed them, buckling my belt, and then helped her up. Bella slipped her underwear on, located her heals, and straightened my tie before we headed back to the party. We made it out the door, arms around each other's waists and stupid post-coital smiles on our faces, and halfway down the hallway before Bella erupted in her third coughing fit.

Except this one sounded different. She reached out to grab the wall for support as she panted hard trying to catch her breath. "Edward," she rasped, "I can't…I can't breathe!"

I needed to get Carlisle, but I couldn't leave her there. I heard a loud thumping on the stairs and looked up to see Emmett running down them. He stopped when he saw Bella in a heap against the wall and looked to me. "Get dad." I called to him. Emmett ran back up the stairs. I crouched down in front of Bella and looked at her. "Where does your chest hurt?"

Bella tried to point to it, but she could barely raise her hand. "Bella, look at me." I tried to help her back up, to get her standing, but she couldn't stop coughing long enough to breathe in and get on her feet. I heard several pairs of feet on the stairs this time. First down was Carlisle and he took my place in front of Bella and we both helped her up slowly.

"Get her onto the couch in here. I think she's having an allergic reaction to the medication I gave her." He said.

I helped Bella onto the long couch in the den and propped her up on a pillow. Carlisle sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and pulled a syringe from his pocket. "Bella, I know you hate needles, but I have to do this. Hold her arm out, Edward."

Bella tried to gasp out a protest, but I held her left arm out and Carlisle located a vein on the inside of her elbow and stuck the needle in and pushed the plunger down. A full thirty seconds went by before her breathing evened out and sounded like it was coming easier now.

"What happened?" Alice asked. I hadn't even noticed that she had come down. I looked up and saw that Jasper was there as well standing behind her and holding her shoulders.

"The medication that I prescribed Bella for her cough reacted badly. I think she may be allergic to it." Carlisle said as he checked her eyes with a tiny flashlight. "I'll have to try something more generic."

"Or nothing at all." I said. "It's just a cough."

"A cough that could to pneumonia if not treated properly." Carlisle interjected. "She'll be all right now. Let her rest. I'll go get her some water." Carlisle got up and disappeared up the stairs.

I waited until he was out of earshot to ask out loud, "He wasn't carrying that syringes around waiting for someone to have a reaction to something was he?"

"No," Jasper answered quietly. "He stopped at his case on the way down after Emmett described what was happening. How Bella couldn't breathe."

I looked down at her and she gazed weakly back up at me. "You ok?"

Bella nodded and sat up a little more. "I am now. Guess we know now that all medications don't always work." I laughed and picked her hand up and brought it to my mouth to kiss it tenderly. I reached out and smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

Carlisle came back down the stairs with a bottle of water and told Alice and Jasper to head back upstairs since Emmett and Rose would be cutting their cake soon and all of the family had to be present. "Just relax for a few more minutes, Bella, and we'll help you upstairs."

"I think I'm all right to go now," Bella said as she started to get up. She sat up and slumped against the back of the couch and sipped the water. I kept my hand on her knee.

"What were you two doing down here to begin with?" Carlisle asked me. Bella started to blush, giving us away. "Ah," Carlisle stood shaking his head and chuckling. "Did you get that bored?"

"I did," I admitted, "I was just able to persuade Bella into being just as bored."

"You two haven't been drinking have you? Alcohol may have induced that reaction."

"Not a let, maybe a sip here and there. I don't say no when mom buys the good stuff."

Carlisle chuckled again. "All right, think you can move now, Bella?"

"Yeah I think I'm ok." She said avoiding my father's gaze. Her face was still slightly scarlet. I helped Bella to her feet and we both helped her up the stairs. She stayed by my side for the rest of the night, and I could see Carlisle gazing at her as well from time to time. Rose and Emmett made their around to thank everyone as they left, and lingered for a moment longer with us to ask if Bella was all right.

We just lay in my bed that night staring at each other. I don't know if Bella was thinking about it, but seeing Alice's promise ring on her finger had gotten me going. And the party itself. Bella fell asleep in my arms around one in the morning while I lay there for the rest of the night…Planning.


	9. Alice is Such a Buzz Kill

9A/N: THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS ON THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS. YOU ALL ROCK!!!!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have some kind of rash that isn't going away and I've been so miserable with it. I just want to rip my arms out or rip the flesh off the bones it itches so badly. And worst still, I have to go to work like this and I'm a customer service girl behind a desk who has to face the public with gobs of pink cream all up and down her arms. Yeah… This is what I get for helping to garden around the house, never doing that again. I think it's time I talk my mother into window boxes.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9: Alice is Such a Buzz Kill

Bella's Point of View

"I said hand me a pen, not chuck it at me!" Emmett hissed at Edward. I could hear Jasper shaking with silent laughter. I looked up from the notes I was copying over and glanced down the table. Alice and Rose were sharing a laugh as well and Edward was trying to catch his breath in the seat next to me. Alice shushed everyone and glanced around the library making sure we hadn't disturbed anyone around us.

"You have such poor excuse for aim." Emmett said quietly.

"Well, we can't all be superstar baseball players like you and Alice." Edward retorted. "Some of us just didn't get blessed with that gene."

I got up silently and left the Cullen family to their bantering as I retreated for an abandoned corner of the library with my notebook and a pen. I could still hear them in the background as I made my retreat.

"Well, we can't all be as fast as you and run a mile in under five minutes." Emmett mocked.

I wasn't seeking quiet in order to study, I was seeking books. My psychology class was kicking my ass right now and I needed all the supplemental help I could get. Thankfully, Edward and Jasper were also in my class, but they were flying through it with no difficulties whatsoever.

I couldn't really blame Jasper for having no problems with psychology. It was his major after all and what he wanted to practice eventually some day, so he was going to study his ass off for it. Alice was at the completely opposite end of the spectrum. She was here for photography. She was majoring in art, but focusing on professional photography. Well, at least I knew who would be taking photos at my wedding.

I had finally made up my mind to double major and get a second master in psychology, so I really needed to kick it into high gear right now and study my ass off for the next three years. Emmett had finally decided on his major and would be spending the next two years in different fitness programs studying physical therapy. I felt bad for him sometimes. Rosalie was fashion major and spent the majority of her days going over and over the fashion histories of different countries. I would never be able to sit there and listen about. To me clothes were clothes, there was no difference in style or texture or pattern. If it fit and I liked it I bought it. I didn't care if it was "in fashion" or not.

Am I complaining? I'm cranky, I apologize. I need some sleep. A certain some named EDWARD has been keeping me up nights for the past week since the engagement party. Making up for the lost time when he was sick, he calls it. I won't complain about the sex because it's keeping me sane, but I will complain about my lack of sleep recently. It has also led to a lack in studying and now I feel completely screwed for the midterm.

I looked up at the books in front of me scanning the titles trying to locate the four supplemental texts my professor had recommended to me to browse through. She had told me to just skim through them and read through the topics that our class discussions had been on. There was no way I was going to be able to read through all four texts in their entirety before Friday's lecture.

I found the first one and pulled it down and settled myself into a secluded chair hidden in a corner away from the openness of the library. No one could see me back here, I was completely alone. I tucked my leg underneath me as I sat down and opened the book in my lap thumbing through my notes for the first discussion topic. I located it in the text and started reading, writing down anything vital as I came across it.

I made my way slowly and diligently through each topic in the first text before moving on to the second. I managed to make my way through half of it before I heard a voice in the background of the silence around me. Books provided for good soundproofing. "I'll be right back, I just want to where Bella disappeared off to."

I proceeded to bury my nose back into the text in my lap and pretended to be reading. Edward appeared around the corner a moment later looking like a God in his jeans and black button down, hands in his pockets. If I wasn't so focused right now on my studying I would jump him.

"Peek-a-boo, I found you." I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "You know, if we were being too loud for you to concentrate you could've just told us to shut up."

I smirked into my book and shut it before looking u at him fully and not just from under my lashes. Edward walked over and sat down in the chair next to me with a heavy sigh sounding like he was tired. He should be. Midterms were next week and how many credits did he have, oh that's right, 19.

"So what are you hiding back here for?"

"I needed to get some books and I figured I'd just stay back here so I don't have to carry them back and forth."

"Hm,"

I went back to reading and Edward sat there watching me. I felt like a goldfish in a bowl as his eyes followed my every move."What?" I asked eventually.

"Nothing, I just like watching you. You have this adorable habit of sticking your pen between your lips when you're really concentrating, and your brow draws together. It's enchanting."

I smiled to myself and continued to read. Edward sat back in the chair and shut his eyes for a couple minutes, but then they snapped open and he got up saying, "I'll be right back." He disappeared around the corner and returned with a notebook and a biology text. He was taking three science courses. Idiot.

"Joining me now?" I asked as he settled back into the chair next to me.

"Yup, at least for the next few minutes. Alice wants to go out and I'm supposed to try and convince you to want to go out, too."

"So start trying." I challenged, my nose still buried in my book. I wasn't watching him but I heard Edward move next to me and then the book in my hands was gone and he was pulling me out of the chair. "What are you doing?" I whispered as he led me along shelves of books. We were in the darkest corner of the library where nobody would find us even if they tried.

Edward pinned me to a wall and started attacking my mouth with passionate kisses. I helpless to resist him, not when he was holding me like this. Not when he was breathing my name and mouthing my neck. Not when his hand crept up under my shirt to stroke the bare skin of my back. Why did he have to be _so_ good at this? Why did it have to feel _so_ good?

I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him closer moaning into his open mouth as his hand caught my leg behind my knee and hiked it up to his hip. I swear, if he keeps going we're going to wind up going at it right here. There was absolutely no denying him. I could let him pin me to a wall any day and make out with me like this for hours. I would never ask him to stop.

But stop we had to since my cell phone decided to start buzzing in my pocket. I was highly tempted to just let it vibrate against my leg, so close to where Edward was currently grinding his sufficiently sized erection. But I pushed him back and pulled my phone out. There was a text from Alice.

'Are you two coming or not?'

I snorted a laugh and showed Edward the text. He laughed as well and bowed his head to suck on that spot on my neck just below my ear. I moaned. When he pulled back he looked at me with a cocky grin. "Answer her with, 'give us a couple minutes and we will be.' See if she gets it."

I typed the message and sent it and then threw my arms around Edward's neck as his wound tightly around my waist and he ground his erection against me once more. We had to stop; we had to stop now before my hands decided to start unbuttoning his shirt. Too late. I trailed my mouth down his neck to his exposed collarbone and down across his shoulder. I couldn't get enough of him.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I pulled away to look at the message. Edward kept his lips, very distractingly, at my neck. Alice's message was three letters long, all caps. 'OMG'. As soon as I shut my phone it buzzed again. This message said, 'I'm coming to find you two before things get out of hand.'

"Buzz kill," Edward muttered, a little angrily, as he fixed his shirt. "I'm gonna get back at her for this." He grabbed my hand and led me back to where we had left our books.

"We did kind of need to stop."

Edward picked everything up and grabbed my hand again as we walked back to our table. Only Jasper and Alice were there now. "Oh good, my threat worked." Alice said smiling broadly as Edward and I sat down.

"You owe me pixie."

"For what, saving you two from humiliation?"

Edward just sighed and flipped through his text going back to where he had left off. I slipped my hand onto his knee under the table and rubbed his thigh. I'll make it up to him later. He was stressing from midterms, I could tell, and he needed some kind of release. So that was exactly what I would give him later.

And I did. Afterwards we both fell into a very peaceful and much needed sleep.


	10. You Need Some Tryptophan

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapter 9, your feedback always means so much to me. And thank you also to everyone who sent get well wishes. I have some good news about it, I'm still red and itchy but the poison ivy is finally drying up and healing, THANK GOD!!! To say that I've been miserable for the last week is the biggest understatement of the millennia. So thank you again everyone, so much. Lesson learned from this experience: Hire a gardener.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10: You Need Some Tryptophan

Edward's Point of View

All we had been doing was sitting on her bed and reading. Well, she had been reclining back against me between my legs while I read to her from one of her favorite novels, but you get the gist of it. It was just a lazy evening, the evening before we would be driving to my parent's house for Thanksgiving, and we both had just wanted to relax. I had just started the fourth chapter when I heard Bella sniff loudly from her curled up position against my chest and looked down to see tears falling silently down her cheeks.

One of the few rare nights we actually spend in her dorm room, and this was how it started.

"What's wrong?" I asked dog-earring the page I was on and putting the book down. I rubbed her back and pulled her closer. "Bella, honey, what is it?" I knew exactly what it was if I had been counting the days right, but sometimes I could be off, and I was asking just to make sure.

"I don't know…" She said softly. "I feel like I just need to cry all of a sudden." Yup I had been counting right.

The door opened and Jessica walked in carrying an overloaded tote bag and an iced coffee. "Hey guys," she said when she saw us on Bella's bed. She stopped when she saw Bella curled up against me, wet streaks on her face. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. That time of the month." I explained as I continued to rub Bella's back.

"Oh…" Jessica completely understood. And so much so that she went over to her desk and pulled out a large plastic bag of miniature Snickers bars and put a couple in Bella's hand.

"Thanks Jess." Bella said quietly as she unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth.

"No problem. I'm not going to be staying very long. I'm heading over to a party at the house I'm pledging. I'll be out of here in a couple minutes."

"How's that going?" Bella asked as she unwrapped her second piece of candy.

"Good, I think I got in but I won't know until after the holiday. Mike got in the frat that he pledged, so we'll only be a couple blocks from each other, which is nice."

"Hm…" Bella popped her third piece of chocolate in her mouth. I let her finish as Jessica got ready to leave and picked the book back up that I had been reading to her and flipped back to the page we had left off on.

"See you guys after Thanksgiving." Jessica waved as she walked out.

"Have a nice holiday," I called and Bella waved from her relaxed position in my lap. "Are you ok now?"

"Mmhm, much better. Thank you for being so patient and putting up with me."

"Please, you're easy to deal with compared to Alice. She's a nightmare when her mood swings start. Emmett and I always had to walk on eggshells around her.

Bella laughed out loud and relaxed back against me. I wrapped an arm loosely around her and scanned the page to find exactly where I had stopped. "I can't wait till Thursday." Bella whispered just as I was about to start reading to her again.

"Why's that?"

"Turkey,"

I chuckled and dropped a kiss to the top of Bella's head. "Yeah, you need a good tryptophan coma. Now, are you going to be quiet and let me read or would you rather keep interrupting me?"

Bella pinched my leg hard and then snuggled closer to me. "Jerk," she muttered smiling up at me. I shook my head tightening my hold on her just a little and we settled back down for a few more chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I regretted waking Bella up out of a dead sleep in the morning, she looked so peaceful and tranquil and the last thing I wanted to do was disturb that peace. But I had to. "Fuck off, Edward!" She shouted at me from under her quilt. "I'm sleeping!"

"I understand that, Bella, I really do, but Alice and Jasper are going to be over here in ten minutes and you're not even packed yet." She mumbled something from under her blanket that sounded like a long string of curses. I bent over her blanket covered form and rubbed her side gently. "Sweetheart, you have to get up." I whispered to her softly. "We'll stop at the first Dunkin Donuts we see and I'll get you a very large Dunkachino and your own box of Munchkins."

The blanket flew back at that and she glared up at me suspiciously with tired eyes. "Are you yanking my chain right now?"

"You know, the thought never even crossed my mind. You can even stay in your pajamas if you want."

Bella groaned and threw the blanket back over her head. "Bells?" I rubbed her side. "Bella?" I said a little louder.

"All right, all right!" she shouted throwing the blanket to the floor and getting up. "You win." She went over to her closet and unearthed her bathroom bag. "Just make sure I get my coffee." She grumbled at me as she walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*

"What's got her panties in a twist this morning?" Jasper asked as I walked a very exhausted looking Bella, still in her PJs and a borrowed pair of Alice's UGG boots, to the car. She had a blanket thrown across her shoulders.

"Bite me, Jasper." Bella grumbled as she got into the front passenger seat of my Volvo.

"Tired?" Jasper asked, but Alice was already shaking her head.

"Menstrual." She said. Women always knew.

"Oh…. We're stopping at a DD aren't we?" Jasper asked as he and Alice got in the back seat.

"Yup," Alice and I said together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived at my parent's hour a little bit before twelve and I knew Esme would have lunch waiting for us inside. I looked down at Bella where she was slumped in the passenger seat beside me still sipping at the extra large coffee I had gotten for her. She'd managed to eat half the box of Munchkins on her own offering me the other half. When I looked in to see what was left I noticed that she had eaten all chocolate and jelly-filled ones leaving me the glazed and cinnamon coated.

"Feeling any better?"

"Can we make out in the Jacuzzi later?"

"Absolutely,"

"Then yes, I feel better, Edward."

I reached over and rumpled her hair and she smirked at me. She was very easy to please when she was amicable about it. She even let me wrap my arm around her waist as we walked inside. Esme greeted us with her traditional motherly hugs and told us that Rose and Emmett would be here later in the evening. They wanted some much needed alone time today before joining the family for the weekend. I couldn't blame them, the last time they had had "alone time" was the night after their engagement party and that was almost a month ago. They deserved some time together right now.

"Mom, I think you need to make Bella a cup of that special something you always used to make me in high school."

Esme looked to Bella and took in her PJs, the coffee in one hand, and the box of Munchkins in the other. "TTOM, Bella?" Bella nodded. Esme put her arm around Bella's shoulders and steered her upstairs to the kitchen. I followed with our duffle bags and went up one more story to drop them off in my room before joining my mother and girlfriend in the kitchen.

Bella sat at the island rubbing her temples while Esme went about making a pot of the "special tea" she always made Alice to help her calm down and soothe the aches and pains that came once a month. I'll admit it smelled soothing, but tasted terrible. Maybe I just wasn't in to herbal teas, but the girls always found it helpful. I sat down beside Bella and pulled the box of Munchkins toward me. I was hungry.

"Hey!" Esme walked over and smacked my hand away from the sugary goodies. "I don't think so. You'll ruin you're appetite for lunch." She grabbed the box and stored it away on top of the fridge.

"Oh come on, I'm starving, mom!"

"You should've eaten this morning then."

"I was driving."

"That's no excuse." Bella mumbled next to me.

"Here, eat this." Esme put a shiny red apple down in front of me. "We're waiting for your father to get home, which should be soon."

I grumbled due to lack of food in my system and picked up the apple biting into it. Esme came back over a minute later and put a steaming mug down in front of Bella. "This should help. Not having an easy go this month?"

"Not for the past four months." I said mouth full of apple.

"Edward, don't talk with your mouth full. I didn't raise you that way." Esme chided me. I rolled my eyes. She looked back to Bella who was sipping carefully at the hot tea in her hand. She seemed to like it. "Maybe it's time to switch whatever medication you're on. Maybe it's not working anymore."

"No it's working, I just don't think the dose is strong enough anymore. I may need to up it to the next level." Bella said quietly as she sipped her tea.

"Do you want to talk to Carlisle when he gets back, maybe he can write you a prescription that you can get filled here instead of waiting until the next time you go back to your doctor?" Esme offered.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Bella sipped her tea again.

"When is it due?" Esme asked sitting down next to Bella. I took another bite out of my apple.

"Next week. I get to be moody, miserable, and achy this week, and paranoid next week. I love my life." Bella said, her voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

Esme rubbed her back comfortingly. "It all comes with being a woman. We all manage to deal with it in one way or another."

Downstairs the front door opened and we all heard Marcus, our enormous St. Bernard, barking in welcome. Carlisle must be home. "Hello," he greeted everyone as he walked upstairs. "I thought you two were coming with Alice and Jasper?" He asked looking at me.

"We did, they're downstairs doing whatever." I said through another mouthful.

"I was wondering what that noise in the den was." Carlisle looked around the kitchen and his eyes landed on Bella. I watched the expression change from relaxed to concern and I looked over at her as well. Bella's face had turned slightly green and suddenly she was pushing herself back from the island and running from the kitchen. We heard the bathroom door down the hall open and slam shut. "IS she sick?"

"No, pre-menstrual." I explained. "Mom thinks her medication might need to be changed. But Bella thinks the dosage that she's on right now just needs to be increased. She's been pretty miserable for the last four months."

Bella walked back in a couple minutes later wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Sorry, that was embarrassing." She said quietly as she sat herself back down on the stool beside me.

"Have you ever thrown up before?" Carlisle asked taking a standing position on the edge of the center island.

"No, this is the first time."

"Like I said last night," I said rubbing her back, "You just need a good tryptophan coma from the turkey."

"Probably," Bella mumbled sipping her tea.

"We'll talk about this later," Esme said getting up. "But since everyone is here, let's eat." She turned to me with a grin. "I'm sure you can't wait any longer."

"At least you took my munchies symptom this month." Bella muttered smiling at me. I grinned back and leaned in pressing a soft, comforting kiss to her forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know exactly how Bella feels in this chapter because for over a year I was like that and finally just stopped the medication I was on and everything went away. So this all comes from personal experience.


	11. Love Marks

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews so much!!!

Just to clear one thing up, Bella is NOT pregnant. I know there was a little confusion. There are four parts to this series, and then two interludes, and a companion story following that which will follow Edward and Bella through their life together after college, THAT is when she gets pregnant.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: Love Marks

Bella's Point of View

I had just settled comfortably down on the couch, my head slumped against a pillow when Edward's soft, velvety voice was at my ear whispering,

"Hot tub,"

I opened my eyes half way to look at him. He was crouching in front of me smiling. He reached out and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Still up for it?" He asked.

"Yeah," the word had barely left my mouth before Edward was scooping me up and carrying me from the den out to the back deck.

He set me down on the edge of the hot tub, which was already bubbling and foaming with steamy water. It looked so tempting and inviting that I wanted to just jump in still dressed in my clothes. But Edward was crouched down in front of me again pulling my socks off. He stood up and undid the button on my jeans and pulled the zipper down before slipping the denim down and off my legs. He lifted my t-shirt off and left me to remove the rest of my clothing while he stripped his own off. He scooped me up again and this time carried me into the tub.

"Very romantic of you." I said quietly as we settled into a corner. I rested my head on his shoulder and draped an arm across his chest to hold him. I looked around for a moment and noticed he had the outside lights turned off and had placed a few strategically located candles around. "Very romantic indeed," I whispered cuddling closer to him in the hot, relaxing water.

"I thought you might appreciate the gesture." He said quietly and nuzzled my neck.

"Are you expressing another gesture right now?" I turned my face up to him and was met with a wide smirk.

"Perhaps," Edward answered in his best smartass tone. I playfully smacked his bicep and he clutched at it feigning pain. "Ow," He said with a mocking smile.

"Oh please," I sighed, and relaxed against him fully now. "Edward," I said softly after a long minute of silence passed between us.

"Yes, love?"

I looked up at him, "You didn't happen to bring a certain little box out with you by any chance did you?" I raised an eyebrow as I questioned him.

He raised one in return and smirked with me. "I think adding one of those into this would be a lot easier inside. In my bed."

"Yeah, I get it. You didn't bring them outside."

"No, I forgot, sorry."

"But you're right though, it'll be easier inside." I admitted, and leaned back against his chest shutting my eyes. Edward draped his arms around me and started humming in my ear softly. I recognized the melody as the song he had composed on his piano for me last year. It was soothing and lovely, and sweet. And his voice was so tranquil. I felt my lids growing heavy all too soon, just lying there in the hot water against Edward's strong body; I was in my happy place.

I was calm.

I was peaceful.

I was home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward woke me up in the morning in the same fashion as he had last night on the couch. With just one word whispered in my ear he caught my attention and I rolled over in his arms, my naked body flush with his and stared into his emerald eyes.

"Pancakes?" I asked, reaching up to run my fingers through his sleep tussled bronze hair.

"Pancakes," he whispered in response, his fingers finding their way to my back and drawing random circular patterns on my skin. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and then I was lying on my back with Edward hovering above me. He was reaching for something on his nightstand and I heard the unmistakable sound of a foil package tearing.

"I guess this comes first," I said quietly. Edward just gave me a cocky smile and he reached down between to sheath himself before pushing forward into me.

"Can you think of a better way to wake up in the morning?" He whispered into my ear as he began to thrust gently. "That and I figured maybe waking you up this way would you leave you mellow all day so you're not so miserable."

"Only if you mean it," I whispered back, taking hold of his arms and thrusting back at him. He knew exactly what I meant and suddenly the tempo between us changed from gentle lovemaking to rough fucking. We kissed each other to keep from moaning. I didn't know about Edward but I had been dying for this for about a week now, an excuse to really screw him. And I can't fight with my hormones, they say, 'time to feel horny', and I can't exactly tell them that now is not a good time.

Without breaking the connection between us Edward rolled over onto his back so I straddling him now and he took a firm hold of my waist and guided my rough movements above him as I rode with abandon. I needed this, the flood of sweet release of two week's worth of pent up sexual energy. Yeah, we'd been going at it over the past couple weeks, but not like this. Not free like this, not caring that his sister and brother and their significant others were down the hall. But again, we were kissing and keeping our lips attached to each other's skin so we weren't making too much noise. And Edward's bed was so expensive it better not be creaking.

Edward rolled us back over so I was on my back again, my legs wrapped tight around his hips as he drove into me with a force that I recognized as the one he used when he was about to come. I threw my arms around his neck in a vice and pushed upward as hard as I could pushing down on his back at the same time with my heels making sink deeper into me. Edward gasped loudly and I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder as he pumped hard coming more forcefully than he had in weeks. His orgasm triggered my own and leaned forward to bite his shoulder the same way he had mine.

Completely spent, Edward rolled off of me panting and collapsed beside me on his bed. I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on an elbow as I caught my breath and reached out to stroke his exposed abdomen. "Better?" I asked him as my hand ghosted up and down his torso.

"I…have…been…wanting to…do that…for five…days…now." Edward panted as he turned his head to the side to look at me. He swallowed and blinked, and a huge smile split his lips. "How about you?"

I tipped my head from side to side weighing my opinions for a moment. "Same," I answered with a smirk. I let my arm fall and snuggled close to him. Edward's strong arm wrapped around my back holding me to his side. I resumed my previous stroking of his body. "When did you want to head downstairs for pancakes?"

"In a little bit. It's early and I doubt mom has started them yet. What are you laughing at?"

I tried to suppress my giggle but I failed miserably. "Nothing, love," I sighed, "I just like that you still call her 'mom'. It's very sweet. When you talk about her and your father you say their names, but when you talk to them you still use 'mom' and 'dad'. I like it."

"Yeah, I noticed you don't do that all with your father. Sometimes with your mom, but not Charlie. You always call him by his name."

"Because I barely grew up with him enough to call him dad. I mean when I was a kid I used 'dad', but as I got older I just started using 'Charlie', and I guess I never stopped."

A comfortable silence passed between us for several minutes, in which time Edward rolled onto his side to he could hold me completely. I felt his fingers brush along the bite mark he left on me. It was dead center where my neck met my shoulder. Not an easy place to hide. I guess I would be wearing a sweater today. I danced my fingers along Edward's matching bite mark and watched as he smirked.

"You're gonna display that proudly aren't you?"

"Yup,"

After several more long minutes of silence, only because our lips were too busy moving against each other to talk, we reluctantly left the coziness of Edward's bed. He disappeared into the bathroom, probably to wash up while I went through a drawer in his dresser that was no mine and pulled out clothes for the day. I slipped on some clean underwear and unearthed a comfortable pair of jeans and a blue sweater. I was going to have to fight with it in order to get it to cover my bite mark.

Edward hadn't reappeared yet so I went through his drawers as well and pulled put a clean pair of shorts for him and a pair of jeans that I knew made his ass look good, and then I went through his closet and selected a pale tan v-neck sweater for him. It would leave room for some of his own mark to show without it being obvious that he was flaunting it. He finally reemerged from the bathroom and I had to stop my outfit planning to watch him walk across the room in his glory. I swear, Edward undressed was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

He caught me staring and stopped as he sat on the bed and pulled his shorts on. "What?"

"Nothing, just appreciating the view."

Edward snorted and pulled on the clothes I had laid out for him. I took my turn in the bathroom, brushed my hair and my teeth and took care of other business. I took out my cheap plastic birth control pack and popped out the pill for the day. This was my last week of hormones, next week I would be starting the little tan sugar pills, yeah…

Next to it inside my little bathroom bag I had folded up the blue prescription Carlisle had given me yesterday for a medication. When I told him which one I was on he suggested that since I had been on said pill for four years now it may be time to try something completely different. So he had done a little research on the medication I was currently taking and then looked up other medications that would settle the symptoms I currently displayed. He finally narrowed down to one that he thought would be good for me and wrote the prescription. He offered to pick it up for me at the hospital, but I knew Edward and I would be spending Christmas down in Florida, so I told Carlisle I would just have it filled while we were down there. I could deal with this for one more month, I'm tough enough.

He was waiting for me in the bedroom when I walked back in. I noticed he had put away the jeans and sweater I had pulled out for myself and had selected a different pair of jeans and a different sweater. These jeans were a little more form fitting around my butt. I knew exactly why he had chosen them. He knew eventually I would beg Esme to let me help, and somehow I would find a way to drop something and have to bend over to pick it up. I swear, the man can read my mind sometimes. That was the same reason I had selected the jeans he was currently wearing. The sweater was still, but it was a lighter blue, the shade of blue that I knew he loved on me. It, too, was also a little more form fitting. So today was going to be one of those days, huh Cullen?

"Hey, if you get to pick out my clothes, I get to pick out yours." He said as I dressed. I slipped on my favorite gray ballet flats, yes Alice was rubbing off on me, and tossed a pair of socks at Edward. He wasn't a shoes-inside-the-house-person. Neither was I that was why I opted for the flats.

We walked downstairs hand in hand feeling completely like the sappy couple that we appeared to be. Esme and Alice were already flitting around the kitchen. Jasper was off to the side staying out of the whirlwind and simultaneously munching on cinnamon something. We walked over to the island took stools next to him. He pushed the plate of donuts toward us.

"Nice love bite," He said smirking at Edward.

"She's got one, too." Edward said through a mouthful. I blushed profusely next to him.

Esme turned from the stove and walked over to us. We each got a hug and a 'Happy Thanksgiving', which we returned. I reached for a donut. "Change your sweater for later, we're having company this year."

"And who is gracing our presence with nonsense this year?" Edward asked obnoxiously next to me as he started a second donut.

"Rose's and Jasper's parents, and they're bringing their three little nieces. I don't need them asking about this." Esme tapped the bite mark on her son's shoulder.

"It's all her fault." Edward smirked at me.

"You bit me first!" I whined back.

"Is that what I heard this morning?" Alice half sang as she sat herself down beside Jasper. "I thought it sounded like you two were going at each other throats. Not literally of course."

Esme proceeded to rumple Edward's hair and went back to her tasks around the kitchen. I watched try and failing once more to suppress a giggle as Edward attempted to get his hair the way it had been before, sex tussled. He glanced over at me and winked,

"You might have to fix it for me later." He whispered in my ear.

I reached over and laid my hand on his thigh giving it a hard pinch through his jeans. I leaned in to whisper in return, "Only if I get to lead."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sometimes you need to go all out.


	12. A Good Excuse to Stay Away

A/N: Thank for the reviews on chapter 11 everyone, they were a real pleasure as always. So this chapter is a treat for everyone out there who enjoys the family moments, and also for anyone out there who is a Guitar Hero addict, like me. While I've been suffering from this terrible rash, I picked GH back up as a way to distract my mind from scratching, not that it did any good, but I did get some of my skill back. I wasn't as rusty as I thought I was. Still trying to make the transition into Expert, though. Oh well, some day I'll be that good.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12: A Good Excuse to Stay Away

Edward's Point of View

"Oh come on, my turn!" Bella screamed at me. I looked over my shoulder at her, and Alice sitting next to her with a pillow in her lap and nail file in her hand. Jasper was standing next to me, both of us had the white plastic guitars over our shoulders for Guitar Hero, Jasper's latest addiction, besides Alice, and I was currently owning his ass. "You promised I could play winner!" Bella whined from the couch.

"All right, all right, fine…" Jasper pulled his guitar off and Bella leapt off the couch with glee practically skipping over to take it from him. She slung it on and faced me with a smirk.

"You're going down."

"Promises, promises." I muttered and skimmed through the menu to 'Battle'. "I'll let you choose the song, sweetheart. That way you have a fighting chance."

Bella just rolled her eyes at me and skipped to the downloaded songs going up and down the selection before choosing one. She glanced sideways at me with a wink. I felt all my blood rush south and I knew I would have to take her aside before company arrived just avoid embarrassment later on in the evening. The four of us were currently 'hiding' in the den on the first floor of the house passing time with video games just so Rose and Emmett wouldn't come looking for us. Rosalie was beside herself with worry about her parents joining us for dinner this year and didn't want any unnecessary complications, so we had all secluded ourselves down here until dinner was served.

Thankfully my parents had never gotten rid of any of the gaming systems we had all grown up with and we had not just a plethora of systems to choose from but also a very wide selection of games for each system. As soon as Jasper saw the guitars and the XBOX, his eyes filled with lust and he immediately challenged me. Bella had wondered aloud when I had learn to play guitar, and I said that had nothing to do with it. Emmett had gotten me into it a couple years ago, and since then whenever I was home I played when I could. Hell, this game was an addiction, and Jasper and I had recruited Bella. I was amazed at how quickly she picked up the skill, but not amazed that became as addicted to it as we did in the short amount of time that we had been playing.

I watched her now as she flew through the notes on the Hard level she was playing while not taking my eyes off of my Expert level board. The green, red, yellow, blue, and orange notes flew past and I only missed one here and there. I was still kicking Bella's ass, but she was putting up one hell of a fight. I knew that if she got a 'Whammy Bar' attack at a certain point in this song and used it against me I was done for. There was no way I would get through the hammer ons and not fail.

"Could you be any more of a show off?" Alice asked from the couch. I didn't have a moment to flip her off over my shoulder, but I mentally reminded myself to do so once the song was over.

"You are so going down." I said glancing at Bella with my peripherals.

"So you like to think." Bella responded and raised her guitar to launch an attack at me.

Fuck, she just had to go and use the 'Lefty Flip', the one skill I had yet to perfect. I was a goner. I watched as my Rock Meter quickly made its way into the red and then the left side of the screen erupted into red hands and the crowd in the game cheered for player one.

"See, I told you I would win." Bella smirked at me with a smug expression on her face.

"I was going easy on you." I said defensively.

"Sure, sure." Bella pulled her guitar off and placed it on the floor. I followed suite and followed her over to the loveseat pulling her into my lap. Once we settled down Alice looked around making sure it was just the four of us down here.

"So which of us is volunteering for babysitting duty during dinner?" She asked. I took the opportunity to flip her off and she stuck her tongue at me, as per Alice style.

"I honestly don't want to do it." Jasper voiced right away. "I've had enough of these girls to last me forever. And I know Rose and Emmett won't be doing it. My mom is going to make sure they sit at the adult's table."

"Oh, so you're dumping your three little cousins on us then, is that it?" I asked throwing a mock loathing look in Jasper's direction.

"You guys don't have to sit with them in the kitchen. I was just saying that I'd rather not."

"I have an idea," I said and Bella looked up at me as she fiddled with her hair, "why don't we make the girls do it."

"No!" Alice and Bella said together.

"I love your cousins, I do, but I'm not sitting with three six-year-old girls, triplets nonetheless, without you next to me. I'll lose my patience." Alice defended herself. "I don't know what it is about you, Jazz, but you just have this ability to keep them calm without trying."

"It's a gift," Jasper said proudly and smugly.

Alice reached over and smacked his knee. It was only moments before the two were in the midst of a make out session. Bella and I excused ourselves, although I doubt they noticed, and I led her down the hall to my piano room. We hadn't been in here since Emmett's and Rose's engagement party, and remembering our activity at the time sent what was left of the blood circulating in my body south to where the rest of it was currently residing.

"So what are we doing in here?" Bella asked as she stopped in the middle of the room. I watched her eye my piano, but I wasn't really in the mood to play right now. Her eyes fell to one of the chaises, but I knew if I laid her down things would go in an inappropriate direction.

"Depends," I said walking up behind her. I paused and placed my hands on her shoulders leaning in to brush my lips against her neck. I heard her breath catch and I moved my hands down to her arms pulling her firmly against her. Bella gasped and I thought I heard a soft sigh escape her lips. I kept a hand on her right arm while the other drifted down the left side of her body to slip under the hem of her blue sweater and softly stroke the skin of her stomach.

"Edward…" She moaned my name and her head fell back against my shoulder, her right hand coming up to reach behind her and twine in my hair. I continued to trail my lips up and down her neck, barely a whisper of a touch. It made me cocky that this was all it took to evoke a response from her. My hand continued to travel up her stomach until I was cupping her left breast through her bra, molding my hand around it and loving the way how it fit perfectly in my palm.

My kisses on her neck grew a little more passionate, turning to open mouth kisses against her skin as I continued to fondle her gently underneath her sweater. I couldn't get any lower since the sweater I had picked out was high on her shoulders. I had to get to more of her, had to mouth the skin around her collarbone. Bella suddenly turned around in my arms one of her hands reaching up to grab at my hair and the other snaking its way under my sweater to stroke my spine. She pressed her lips firmly against mine in a frenzy of hot kisses, clutching at my back and massaging my scalp.

I grasped her waist and held her tightly against me. It was impossible not to touch every inch of her that was pressed up against me, but I kept my hands in one place, letting Bella explore now. We already knew each other's bodies head to toe, but it never hurt to re-explore, relearn some tricks and touches that hadn't been used in a while, and I'd be lying if I said we weren't due for a simple make out session. Simple, but passionate. Every time we tried to cuddle on a couch and start one we always got interrupted-

"Um, excuse the intrusion,"

Bella parted from me and looked over my shoulder, her eyes widening in shock and then her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. I turned, my arms falling from her waist, and her from me. Carlisle stood in the doorway looking a little uncomfortable himself, but at least he had the nerve to look us in the eyes. I knew some people, Jasper, who didn't have the balls for that.

"You two need to get upstairs and help Esme finish getting ready. And your mother told me to remind you to change your sweater." Carlisle gave us a knowing smirk before turning and heading back down the hall.

I glanced back at Bella and watched her blush profusely once more. I'm sure it was one thing for her for us to be caught by friends, but parents…I remembered back to the summer when her father had caught us almost in the act. At least this time it had just been innocent kissing…

"Edward, I'm going to recommend a turtle neck to you tonight. And it's just for Rose's benefit, so please, just do it." Esme said gently as we appeared upstairs.

"Only because she's my future sister and I have to love her."

"Thanks a lot, Jerkward." Rosalie hissed at me as she passed us. "You do realize that my mother invited herself over here. I tried to talk her into staying home, but no…She just had to insist. I don't want her here any more than you do. My father, fine, my cousins, absolutely. My mother…No."

I smiled behind Rose's back and dropped a kiss to the top of Bella's head before walking upstairs. I fished a turtleneck sweater out of my dresser that was close in color to the one I was already wearing and changed into it before heading back downstairs.

"So how did those three little girls come to live with you?" I heard Bella ask as I walked back into the kitchen. She was helping Alice to wrap Esme's good silverware in silk napkins and then slip napkins rings around each bundle. Her question had been directed at Jasper who was assembling plates for each setting to Esme's exact, perfect example.

"My mother's sister, mine and Rose's aunt, and her husband died in a car crash over the summer, very unfortunately. Their little girls, Maria, Nettie, and Lucy, now have no family. Well, they have grandparents, and us of course, but their parents' will said they would be placed in my parents' custody if anything should happen to them while the girls were still minors. They're doing all right for the most part." Jasper explained as he placed a large dinner plate down, a smaller on top of that, and then a smaller decorative plate on top of that.

"I can't imagine what this must be like for them." Bella said sadly.

"Well, you know how Rose and Emmett have been spending so much time at my parents' house?"

"Yeah, that's why they barely have any time to themselves, right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Alice and I volunteered to be the ones to help my cousins make the transition, but my mother adamantly coerced Rosalie into it, and Emmett never leaves her side now."

"His mom said it will be good practice for her future." Alice said, ad I could detect a hint of loathing in her voice. "They haven't even set a date yet and already her mother is expecting grandchildren."

"Well, isn't one of us supposed to produce twins in this generation?" I asked taking a casual position at the counter.

"Yes, actually. It was supposed to be me," Esme started collecting the wrapped silverware into a basket. "And I thought it was going to be when I was pregnant with Emmett, but it never happened, so now the honors are bestowed to one, or all of you." She looked around the kitchen and her eyes fell on Bella for a moment. I knew she was entertaining her dream of watching little bronzed hair children running around her house once more. We had a good shot at it; Bella has red in her hair after all. Oh, I'm thinking about kids again. Stop it.

"Don't give me that look." Bella warned me walking past me. I felt her hand tap my ass and I turned to grab it pulling her against me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close taking her other hand in mine and rocking us back and forth gently to an unheard rhythm. I spun her out slowly and pulled her back in.

"Any more objections?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella looped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "None at all."

Our stolen moment of tenderness was interrupted then by the joyful screaming of little girls as I heard them rush up the stairs. Bella's hands fell to my chest and mine stayed at her waist as three girls, one brunette and two blonde, whipped past us all in matching chocolate, orange, and white dresses straight into Jasper's arms.

"Hey mom, hey dad." He called over his cousins' shoulders. Bella and I turned to Jasper's and Rose's parents walking into the kitchen.

Esme greeted them warmly welcoming them to her home, always the gracious hostess. "I don't know if you remember my middle child, Elaine, but this is Edward,"

I lifted one hand from Bella's waist to wave at her and Bella offered a small, uncomfortable smile. "And his girlfriend, Bella Swan. She's also attending the college."

"Where are you from originally, Bella?" Elaine Hale asked, her tone polite, but I knew she was secretly trying to gather information.

"Phoenix," Bella said simply. "But I've grown to prefer life on the east coast." Bella looked up at me with a wide grin and hugged her arms around me tightly, emphasizing the point of her statement. I could tell she wasn't the least bit fazed or intimidated by Rosalie's mother.

"Oh, well, that's nice." She said and turned back to Esme. "I love what you've done for the holidays…" her voice faded as she and Esme walked back out into the hall, their conversation turning to Esme's decorating expertise.

Bella turned to look at Jasper and Alice, who were still sharing hugs with his three cousins. I could tell the girls were more attached to Jasper than anyone other Hale, and I assumed it had something to do with what Alice had said about Jasper being able to control them emotionally. The finally released their older cousin and dashed out of the kitchen in a line one after the other, probably in search of Emmett and Rose.

Bella took the opportunity then to voice her opinion. "What a bitch," she said quietly. Alice, Jasper, and I all laughed to ourselves.

"You have to get to know her. Her heart is in the right place, it's just difficult to see initially." Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She just wants good things for all of us. I can't blame her, although some of her methods may not be all that moral, her intentions are good."

"Still," Bella sighed.

"So, have we decided who's on babysitting duty?" Alice asked.

"Do you mind terribly?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"You don't want to sit out there, do you?"

"Not anymore I don't."


	13. Some of the Best Moments

A/N: Thank you very, very much!! And thank you to everyone who reviewed on Chapter 12!!!

Sorry I haven't posted for this one in a while, I've been suffering some slight writer's block with this one and I wanted to get some ideas down before continuing. That and I really haven't been feeling well. The weather here in Jersey has really been messing with my inner equilibrium. It's sunny then it's rainy, then it's sunny; then it's rainy again. And the atmospheric pressure constantly changing does nothing to help my vertigo. I've been having some episodes of it recently and all I've wanted to do is just lie down and shut my eyes and know the only thing spinning is my ceiling fan. And I hate to admit it, but I've also been depressed lately, I've been trying to deal with some personal problems, and I'm starting to get through it.

Thanks everyone for your patience, I promise to not let you down!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 13: Some of the Best Moments

Bella's Point of View

Edward carried three plates into the kitchen and I carried two, mine and his. He placed the plates with children sized portions down in front of Jasper's three nieces and I placed our plates down across from them at the breakfast table sitting down between Edward and Maria.

"Are you friends with my cousin Jasper?" She asked me.

"Yes, and Alice, too."

"I love Alice, she's so cool! She helped make our dresses. Aren't they pretty?" Maria jumped out of her chair and twirled. The orange bow around her chocolate brown dress twirled with her. Nettie and Lucy jumped up as well and started twirling.

"Yes, you're all very beautiful. Sit before your food gets cold." Edward said with a light laugh.

"Bella, will you cut my turkey for me?" Lucy asked coming up on my side with her small plate.

"Sure, sweetheart." I pushed my plate to the side and placed her down and then scooped her up onto my lap and worked my arms around her to cut her food for her.

"Lucy's clingy like that, so watch out. She'll want you to help her with everything if you're not careful." Jasper said as he walked into the kitchen. He went over to the counter to fetch another bottle of wine for the table and started unscrewing the cork.

"I'm not clingy!" Lucy retorted putting her small fists on her hips.

I chuckled and continued to cut up her turkey into small pieces. Edward was having an animated conversation with Maria and Nettie about the new Holiday Barbie that was coming out soon. It made me laugh out loud and Jasper looked over at him with a little bit of concern.

"Is it really a good thing that you know so much about Barbie dolls?" He asked popping the cork out of the bottle.

"Alice collected all of them growing up," Edward said with a shrug.

"Yeah, so did Rose. But I never played with hers." Jasper flashed his best wiseass grin and took off back into the dining room.

Edward shot him daggers, and then me when I continued to laugh. I had finished cutting Lucy's turkey for her but she had gotten rather comfortable in my lap and was now eating whilst she sat there. I pulled my plate back over to me placing it next to hers and started on my dinner. I'd never eaten with a child in my lap before and it brought a smile to my face, despite the challenge of having to keep one arm around her at all times.

"That looks very natural for you." Edward commented throwing me a smile. But the light that touched his eyes was different this time. It was brighter in a different way and softer. He was imagining a child of our own in my lap.

"Aren't we a little young to be thinking about that?" I took a bite of turkey.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucy asked me as she tried unsuccessfully to scoop peas with her spoon.

"Edward likes you sitting in my lap." I said sweetly to her. It was so easy to sit with these girls. They weren't as hyper as Jasper made me to believe. I actually liked looking after them.

"I like sitting here, too. Aunt Elaine never holds me, and cousin Rose doesn't like to. Will you hold me all night, Bella?"

I shot a look to Edward. He just continued to smile warmly at me. I looked back down to Lucy's expectant face with a smile. "At much as I can sweetie." I promised. Edward reached across the table and placed his hand on mine squeezing it gently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once all three girls finished their dinner they were allowed to go downstairs and play in the den for a while. Edward and I joined the "adult" table and as soon as we sat down Emmett, whom I was sandwiched between and Edward, reached over and filled my wine glass to the brim.

"Is she old enough?" Jasper's mother asked.

"I'm not and I'm drinking." Jasper said proudly and took a long showy sip from his glass.

"Well, I just don't want you to get a phone call from her parents…" Elaine continued.

"They won't don't worry." Edward defended me as he poured some wine into his own glass. "And even when she went home for the holidays last year your mom and step dad let you drink, right?"

"One glass yeah, I'm a lightweight."

Edward chuckled and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Oh I already know that. Remember New Year's?"

"How could I forget?" I whispered back.

"Your parents are divorced, Bella?" Elaine asked turning her attention back to me. I didn't like the tone of her voice. It was too…reaching.

"Yeah, my mom lives in Phoenix with my step-father. He's a really great guy. And my dad lives in Forks."

"Where?"

"It's on the other coast in Washington. It's on the Olympic Peninsula, or close to it. Somewhere around there." I said gesturing in the air with my hand, my tone a little nervous. I reached for my glass and took a long sip. I hated being interrogated.

"I've never heard of it," Elaine said nonchalantly. "So what does your mother do for a living?"

"Not much right now. Phil, my step-father, is a minor-league baseball player so he brings in enough money to support them both. But when I was younger my mom was a kindergarten teacher. She loved working with kids. And my dad is the Chief of Police."

"That's very impressive, Bella." I looked up at Jasper's father, John. That was the first time he had spoken to me all night. His tone was genuine when he talked and he smiled politely at me across the table. I smiled back in thanks.

"Thank you," I liked him.

"And you go to college with everyone else?"

"Yup, don't know how I got in…" I laughed lightly.

"What are your intentions?"

I liked John's questions a lot more than Elaine's. They weren't about gathering "Information", so to speak, they were more genuine. "I'm majoring in biology right now and I'm going to minor in psychology."

"Really?" Jasper looked up at me with divine interest. "You're really going to do that, because I have a proposition for you then?"

"Aren't you supposed to save the proposal for Alice?" I teased.

"Yeah, and proposing to her is supposed to be my job." Edward interjected.

"Dude, shut up and let me ask my question. I really want to go into psychoanalysis as a career, or some kind of counseling. I'm thinking, well rather hoping, of starting my own practice right out of college and maybe you could join me as like the initial assessment person, or whatever they're called."

"Jazz, that's a really great idea!" Alice squealed and threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "We'll never lose touch with each other that way!" Alice beamed at me.

"That is a really great idea, Jasper. I mean, I really had no idea what I was going to do with my degrees, but that sounds perfect." I smiled at him. I felt Edward's hand squeeze my thigh gently, approvingly. I turned and beamed at him.

The rest of dinner fell into a conversation about Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, Alice and Rose's mother contributing most of the vocals. Esme added polite remarks here and there. Rose just sat there silently, throwing glances around the table at everyone trying to get someone to change the subject no doubt. I felt bad for her, but I knew my own mother would do the exact same thing to me when my time came. I wasn't looking forward to it.

When dessert was served, a triple chocolate cake and a couple different pies, Edward and I went downstairs to gather Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They were playing with several different dolls and trying to dress them to match their own festive outfits. Edward and Jasper grabbed three extra chairs from the kitchen for the girls and they sat between Jasper and his parents. I loved how attached the little girls were to their older cousin. It was one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen. And he seemed to genuinely love them back just as unconditionally. They were irresistible.

I tried to object as Edward pointed the whipped cream can at my slice of apple pie, but Emmett held my hands back and Edward sprayed a short mountain of cream on my pie. "I'll even get a cherry from the fridge if you want one on top." He smirked at me and I threw daggers at him in fun. But he just picked up my fork and scooped a little of the fluffy white cream off the top and held it out to me with a cocky smile.

"Sure, if Emmett lets me go."

"Oops, sorry, Bella," He had been holding both of my wrists with one of his massive hands as he worked his way through his own dessert with the other.

"Don't steal my lines." I shot at him before allowing Edward to feed me the whipped cream. He thumbed away the little speck from my upper lip that didn't make it into my mouth. "You're not going to feed me the whole thing are you?"

"No, I was just being a wiseass."

"Edward," Esme said sharply glancing up and then over to the three girls.

"Oops, sorry, mom," Edward grimaced.

"What is it with everyone stealing my lines tonight?" I exclaimed as I set my hand firmly down on the table with a soft bang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I climbed into bed after Edward. He was already passed out on his side stripped down to his boxers for the night. I had packed my favorite sweats and an old tank top to wear. Edward didn't care what I wore to bed, it usually came off within twenty minutes anyway, and he said I looked beautiful in anything. I spooned up behind him wrapping one arm around his side and started stroking his chest. He didn't wake up.

After his parents had left Jasper had apologized for his mother being interrogative with me. I admitted I didn't like it but it wasn't offensive in any way. Jasper said he would make it up to me by buying my breakfast tomorrow morning at Starbucks. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted and then added that he hated it when his mother did that anyway. It embarrassed him. And Jasper Hale does not embarrass easily. And _I_ wasn't going to pass up free Starbucks. We were all going out very early tomorrow morning for Black Friday. I hated getting up early, but it shouldn't be too bad. I still get to spend the whole day with Edward.

I snuggled closer to Edward's back inhaling the sweet honey-musk scent of him and sighed contently. I continued to stroke his chest and that was when I realized he was snoring. Lightly, but still. He'd never snored before. I giggled to myself because it was a deep, short snore, and it just sounded so hysterical coming from him. I rubbed his back with my other hand thinking maybe that would help, but it didn't. So I tried waking him instead.

"Edward," I whispered to him. He snored. "Edward," I whispered a little louder through a laugh. He snored again and shifted but still didn't wake up. "Edward," I rubbed his shoulder this time.

"Mm…" He moaned deeply and went right back to sleep.

"Baby, you're snoring."

"S'not," he mumbled. "S'not fair, Emmett always gets the bigger half."

"Ed-ward," l laughed heavily, hyphenating his name and pushed at his shoulder.

"What?" He asked half rolling over. I moved back to give him more room.

"Not only are you snoring you're talking in your sleep, too. Like me."

"Snoring?"

"Yeah, not loudly though."

"It's the turkey," he mumbled and rolled back over.

"And the wine," I added propping myself up on an elbow and looking over his side at his face, "you got a double whammy going tonight. But I don't know if I can sleep next to you if you're going to be doing that all night."

"Can't help it," Edward mumbled again.

"I can, roll onto your back." I said as I kicked my sweat pants off under the blanket. Edward did so slowly, fighting to keep his eyes open. I reached down and slipped my underwear off and then got up and straddled his hips.

"I won't be much of a participant." He half slurred.

"You won't have to do anything." I whispered and lowered my hand to yank his boxers down his legs. I pumped him until his hard and then reached over into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. God I hated these annoying latex…things. I rolled the rubber onto him and Edward moaned appreciatively as I slid onto him.

I lifted my tank top off with long graceful movements feeling his eyes on me as I shed the rest of my clothes. I tossed the garment to the floor and then reached for Edward's hands and placed one on my hip and the other on my left breast. He lay there moaning softly as I started to ride him, his hand molding around my breast, rubbing, massaging, and pinching.

After several minutes I leaned down wrapping my arms around him and moaned myself as his mouth replaced his hand. I did my best to bury a hand in his hair, but there wasn't a lot of space between us to allow for that so I settled for rubbing his back instead and kissing the top of his head. He detached his mouth from my chest and chased my lips, my thrusting intensifying a little. He started to move back but not much.

I sat back up and started whispering his name as I moved. He lay there again moaning in approval and rubbing up and down my arms. "Oh, Bella…" he shut his eyes and let his head fall back to the pillow. "That's it love," he encouraged. "That's it, keep going. Ride me, make love to me,"

"Is that supposed to constitute dirty talk?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, it's how I feel. Keep going." He let his hands fall to my waist and he started to guide my movements. He was getting into it again. He raised his hips to meet mine and we moaned together as he started to reach his end. The slide up and down on him was doing wonderful things for me, and I'm sure it was helping him as well.

"Bella-" he gasped my name. I knew that gasp. I leaned down and kissed him again, focusing on his neck now. Unexpectedly Edward flipped me so he was hovering above me. He reached down and grabbed behind my right knee pulling it up to his hip and he pressed his mouth to mine firmly as he pushed in and out.

But he didn't have the control tonight, I did. I pushed up against him as hard as I could and he was tired enough that I could flip us back over and continue riding him with abandon. He held me loosely now as I worked him to his end. He held his breath when he came, small quiet whimpers squeaking out when he couldn't contain it anymore. And then he fell back against the pillows with a deep sigh and panted. I remained above him looking down as his face softened and his muscles began to relax.

I got down eventually and carefully got off the bed, my legs still a little sore and even more wobbly. I held my hand out to him but Edward just raised an eyebrow at me. "Come on, lets get cleaned up." I said quietly.

Edward heaved himself to his feet and followed me to the bathroom. While I dampened some washcloths with warm water Edward disposed of his latex sheath. He surprised me when he came up behind me and lifted me onto the counter. "I thought you were exhausted," I whispered into his ear as I leaned into his shoulder.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you."

"Aren't you sweet," I looped my arms around his neck and he set his hands down on the counter staring at me.

"Do you want me to wash you?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip in thought and leaned to kiss underneath his chin. "Not tonight. Lets go back to bed, we're getting up obnoxiously early remember?"

"Oh right. Oh well," Edward tossed the cloth into the sink and grasped my waist picking me up. He cradled me in his arms as he carried me back to bed and laid me down first. He pulled me against me tucking my head into his chest as he wrapped both of his arm around me holding me close to his warm body. I sighed against his skin and tangled my legs with his as he brought the blanket up to our shoulders. I loved moments like this, when we got close and giggly in bed after sex. It was some of the best moments of our relationship.


	14. Black Friday

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, please, please keep them coming!!! I always love to hear from everyone!!!

TwilightBellaLee17: You're absolutely right, they already did move to Jacksonville in this story at this point, thank you for paying attention, because I obviously wasn't when I wrote that chapter, LOL!!! Thanks for catching that, I'll make a mental note to fix it!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 14: Black Friday

Edward's Point of View

I woke up when my cell phone buzzed annoyingly under my pillow. It was three AM, time to rise. The shining part would have to wait till later, after I had some caffeine pumping through my veins. I turned the alarm off on my phone and set it on my nightstand before rolling over and giving Bella a gentle shake. As I reached out to her I stopped, she was lying on her side facing me; one arm folded underneath her pillow to support her head and the other draped down the length of her body. Her side rose and fell as she breathed in her sleep. I folded my arm under my head and laid there watching her. Her face was completely peaceful, eyes closed lightly; all of her beautiful features relaxed. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, not wanting to disturb her.

"Edward," her voice was barely above a whisper as she said my name, but she smiled in her sleep and then moaned lightly, rolling to lie on her back. He arms came up to lay beside her head, her finger curled lightly. She was beautiful, but it was time to wake up. I reached out and gently shook her shoulder. It only took one time. Bella's eyes opened slowly and she turned her head with a yawn and a moan and gazed at me.

"It can't be three AM."

"Sorry, love,"

Bella sighed and shut her eyes. "Five more minutes," she mumbled as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and rolled onto her side facing away from me. I reached out and wrapped an arm around her drawing her to me so I could spoon up behind her. Bella sighed again, more contently this time and rubbed her ass against my leg under the blanket. I nuzzled her neck in return.

"You do realize if you don't get up now Alice will be in here in five minutes to do the honors." I whispered in her ear. Bella groaned and pulled the blanket all the way over her head. "I agree, but I'd rather she didn't come in here and flip the light on. Get up, Bella."

Bella mumbled something under the blanket that sounded like a string of curses mixed with Alice's name, but a moment later she threw the blanket back and sat up rubbing her eyes. I sat up as well and reached over to turn the light by my bed on. Bella remained sitting but she snuggled up to my side under my arm laying her head on my chest.

"Do we have to go shopping?"

"Yes, if you don't want to face Alice's wrath later on."

"I suppose you have a good point." Bella sighed dramatically an climbed out of the bed. I gave her ass a light slap and she glared at me playfully over her shoulder. "You're gonna pay for that later, young man."

"I certainly hope so," I snickered at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I glanced down at my phone and then to the bags in my hand. It was almost eleven. We'd been at this for almost six hours now. And by 'we' I mean myself, Bella, Alice and of course Jasper. Alice was keeping Bella awake and Jasper was keeping me sane; keeping my frustration in check. I absolutely loathed shopping.

"What could possibly be taking them this long?" I complained.

"Alice is probably making Bella try on underwear or something." Jasper said as he absentmindedly chewed a fingernail.

"Don't put that image in my head."

"Why?"

I glared at him. "You seem really awake." He commented a minute later.

"I slept well last night. Apparently I was snoring, according to Bella."

"You got laid last night, didn't you?"

"What?" I yelled at him, mortified.

"Oh don't deny it. It's all over our face. You're awake right now, relaxed, you're not freaking out or anything…yet. Just admit it."

I glared at him again. "Yeah, ok. I got laid last not." I said quietly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh! Don't share. I don't need to think about my _younger_ sister doing the nasty, ok? I love you both but of all the images I'd prefer to have in my head when it comes to sex _that_ is not one of them."

We stood there silently as we looked around for any signs of Alice and Bella and I checked my phone again, this time for messages. Nothing. "I need a favor from you," I said to Jasper.

"What's that?"

"I want to buy Bella something and I need your opinion."

"What are you intending on buying her?" Jasper asked as he adjusted the bags on his arms so they were more comfortable.

"A promise ring,"

"Ah," he fixed the bags some more, "Yeah, sure I'll help you."

"Thanks,"

Our conversation ended at the perfect moment. Alice was running through the crowd toward with Bella in silent tow. "Hey!" she called as she and Bella appeared in front of us. She ran right into Jasper's arms almost knocking him over. Bella walked up to me and looped her arms around my waist resting her head on my chest and yawned. I wrapped mine around her in return and buried my nose in her hair. This was enough for me. If I could spend the rest of my life like this I would be a very happy man.

"So do you want to break for lunch or hit a couple more stores?" Alice asked when she let Jasper go.

"Couple more stores," I volunteered. Bella looked up at me in surprise and so did Alice. I saw Jasper whisper something in her ear and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's fine," Alice squeaked happily. "Come on, Bella, I know a great bookstore we can stop at."

"But I want to stay with Edward."

Her statement warmed my heart and I wanted that ring more than ever. "I'm only going to the sport store to pick up something for Charlie to be from the both of us. And Jasper might linger in the baseball area, very boring."

"I can help you, though." Bella pressed.

"Are you really turning down a bookstore, Bella?" Alice asked grabbing her hand and starting to pull her away.

"Love you," Bella called as she was being dragged away from me by my relentless pixie sister.

"Love you back," I responded. Bella smiled feebly and turned in the direction Alice was leading her along in. Jasper clasped my shoulder.

"Good cover,"

"Yeah, but we should stop by the sports store anyway. I do need to pick up something for Bella's father."

We headed first around the mall to the same jewelry store where Jasper had purchased Alice's ring. We walked in and the sales assistant behind the counter beamed at us. "How may I help you gentleman today?" she asked politely.

"My friend here needs a promise ring for his girlfriend." Jasper said promptly.

The assistant smiled knowingly at me and ducked down behind the counter to retrieve a padded display stand and placed a selection of rings on top of it. Jasper and I bent over them inspecting the few she had put out. I didn't like any of them. They were too gaudy and not Bella at all, and they screamed engagement ring, not promise ring.

"Do you have anything a little more simple?" I asked, "Not too flashy?"

"Absolutely," the assistant took the rings down and placed them back in the display case before walking over to another case. "Is there a certain color that you like on her?"

"She's breathtaking in blue."

"What's her favorite gemstone?"

"Garnet, but she won't wear it; she just loves the color of it."

"Ok, let me see…" she ducked down to look in the case and popped back up a minute later with a navy blue ring box and placed it on the counter in front of me.

Inside was a silver ring in the shape of a four petal flower. The petals were diamonds and in the center was a deep blue sapphire. The stones were small but the ring was absolutely lovely and I knew Bella would adore it.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Jasper said as he looked down at the ring nestled in the box.

"This is a size six," the sales assistant said, "Do you know her ring size?"

"No, but I have this," and I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring I ad filched from Bella's purse for this exact purpose. I handed it across the counter and the she studied it for a moment.

"Ok, this is a six so it the ring doesn't need to be resized. Would you like this one?" she asked as she handed me Bella's ring back.

"Yes, it's perfect."

"All right, I'll wrap it up for you." She took the ring into the back.

"What do you think?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"I think Bella's never going to take it off."

I smirked to myself and thought about how the pretty little ring would look on Bella's right hand. The sales assistant returned with a small bag and rang up the ring. Lucky me, I hit a sale on it but I would've gladly paid full price. I took the ring box out and popped it open to look at it one more time. It was exactly right for Bella. Not too big or ostentatious, and just a touch girly. I placed the ring back in the bag and stuck the whole thing in one of Jasper's bag. I would reclaim it at home and hide it at the top of my closet later.

After the jewelry trip Jasper and I headed over to the sports store and I picket out the fishing pole I'd seen advertised in the paper yesterday. It was a professional piece of equipment; titanium with no-break fishing line and a sonar system right on the pole. Bella would be relieved and Charlie would be my new best friend. I also picked up a stainless steel tackle box to go along with it.

Before checking out I went to find Jasper and as predicted he was deep in the baseball section checking out the new bats that had come in for the holidays. He was flipping a heavy titanium bat in the air testing the weight and feel of it.

"Are you done goofing around?"

"Not goofing, perusing." Jasper corrected and he gave the bat a good swing smiling at the 'whoosh' it made through the air. "I think I want this one."

I held my hand out. "Give it,"

"Hell no, I'll buy it."

"Just give it; I have yet to get you something anyway."

Jasper sighed but handed over the bat and we made our way back to the front of the store so I could pay for everything. We headed back in the huge circle around the mall to meet the girls at the food court. I checked to make sure Bella's ring was safely hidden in Jasper's Old Navy bag. It was buried underneath the sweaters he'd purchased.

As we approached I saw Alice and Bella huddled over something and sharing a laugh together. "Whatcha got there?" I asked as we walked up to them. Bella snapped whatever it was shut and smiled at me as she shoved it back in her Barnes and Noble bag. Most likely some kind of journal.

"Nothing of immediate consequence." She said to me. I reached out to take her bags from her. "No, I don't want you peaking."

"Jazz and I are gonna take the bags out to the car, we'll be right back, and I swear I won't peak."

"Fine, what do you want for lunch then?"

"I could go for some Subway right about now. Grab us something and we'll be right back." I took the bags from her and Jasper collected Alice's. I looked over my shoulder as we walked away. Alice and Bella were heading over to join the long line that had formed at the Subway counter. They may be at the front when we got back, but I wasn't putting too much stock in it. I looked down to the Barnes and Noble bag in my hand and tried to get it to open. Jasper shoved at my shoulder.

"You promised, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Curiosity killed the cat."

"It'll kill the boyfriend, too if she catches you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Once again I apologize for not updating in so long. But three cans of Mountain Dew later and I've posted two chapters. Now it's bedtime and I'm gonna try and write some more tomorrow. Reviews would be very welcome of course, as always.

Thanks for reading,

ReddTwilight


	15. Date Night

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed on chapter 14!!! And thank you also to everyone who sent get well wishes, especially ForeverTwilight05 on FF and Gaps of Misery on AFF!!! Thanks so much ; )!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 15: Date Night

Bella's Point of View

"That is not cool!" Jessica exclaimed looking at me in her mirror as she did her makeup for a date with Mike. She had told me the good news that she had gotten in the sorority she had pledged and would be moving in after Christmas break, and I shared in return who my new dorm mate would be.

"Tell me about," I mumbled into my pillow. I was lying on my stomach with my arms folded beneath the pillow. I felt sick just thinking about sharing this room with her.

"You should just move into Edward's dorm." Jessica suggested as she returned to applying her mascara.

"I considered that for maybe five minutes, and then discarded the idea."

"Why?"

"Because I remembered the Student Conduct Code and realized we would be breaking about fifteen rules by doing that."

"Oh yeah, good point." Jessica agreed, "Can you get switched out?"

"I asked and the RA said no, frankly I think he just doesn't want to be bothered since we're so close to the holidays. So I went to the housing counselor and she said wait until after break and she'll see what she can do for me. Which is code for, 'no'."

"Doesn't Edward's dad own like half the college?"

I laughed out loud. "No, but that would make everything so much easier wouldn't it?"

Jessica nodded and put the rest of her makeup away before turning back to the mirror and fluffing her hair out a little. I got up from my bed and walked over to get the door when there was a knock. Mike stood outside flanked by Angela and her boyfriend Ben Cheney.

"Hey, Bella!" he greeted me cheerily and gave me a one arm hug before walking into the room to scoop Jessica into his arms. I slumped back over to my bed and sat down crossing my legs, head in my hands.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Angela asked sitting next to me.

"Edward and I are going to Jacksonville to visit my mom and step-dad."

Angela's mouth fell into an 'O'. "I'm so jealous." She smiled at me. "You get to spend a whole month lying on a beach while we freeze our asses off up here."

"I'll be lying under an umbrella, Ang. I don't tan I burn, and so does Edward."

Angela nodded agreeing, "But still you two get to go to Florida for a month. You guys are _so_ lucky!"

"I know, right?" Jessica agreed joining the conversation. "We all have to wait till Spring break."

"Well," I said pulling my pillow into my lap, "If it makes you feel any better we're going to Forks for spring break. So while you're basking in Cancun, Edward and I will be watching torrents of rain fall."

Jessica and Angela exchanged a glance as they 'pretended' to think that over. "I suppose that makes up for it." Jessica smirked while Angela snickered behind her hand. I took my pillow and hit Ang over the head with it smiling with her.

She took the hint and stood up grabbing Ben's hand. "I'll see you later, Bella." She called as they walked out.

"Bye, Bella," Jessica added as she and Mike followed. I waved to them all rolling my eyes.

As soon as they were gone I shut the door and turned to look at the dorm. It needed a little picking up and I only had so much time. I had my own date night tonight, and I needed to start getting ready. After the floor was cleaned up I fetched the plastic bag of goodies from my closet and dumped them on my bed; two tall candlesticks in holders and two place settings. I set up the plates, utensils, and plastic wine glasses on the floor, lit the candles and then changed into the PJs I had picked out for tonight. I checked my clock, it was almost seven; five minutes to go.

I sat on my bed waiting for Edward watching the clock. When I had one minute left I checked myself in the mirror and added just a touch more mascara and played with my hair. Tonight was about us. Screw homework, screw studying, and screw responsibilities. We needed tonight. We needed to screw everything, including each other. Edward had actually been the one to suggest it when I told him who my new roommate was going to be and started flipping out. If I was going to be sharing this room with her until May I was taking full advantage of being alone with Edward in it now.

I jumped in both surprise and excitement when I heard another knock on the door and rushed over to throw it open and let him in. Edward stood there in blue PJ bottoms, his boots, and a winter coat. He hadn't shaved and light stubble covered his jaw just the way I liked it. His hair was sloppy, perfect mess and he looked completely fuckable. He had a paper bag in one hand and I saw a bottle of wine sticking out of it. That was Emmett's doing.

"Good evening," I said sweetly and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"You really expect me to be able to sit and eat with you while you look like that?"

I glanced down at my choice of apparel; black silk tank top and sleep shorts underneath which I was wearing a black lace bra and underwear. I then glanced my date up and down once more. "Hm…Same here handsome," Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss me soundly. I smiled against his mouth and grabbed his free hand pulling him into the room and shut the door behind him.

He kicked his shoes off and dropped his jacket in the corner. "So what's on the menu?" I asked sitting down on the floor.

"Besides each other?" he asked trying so very hard to sound and look serious, but I saw the telltale smile pull at the corners of his mouth as he started unpacking the paper bag. Several different aromas hit me at once, all mouthwatering. Edward had spent the better part of the afternoon at Alice's and Jasper's cooking for us for tonight. "I made salmon." He said and popped open the wine pouring out two glasses.

"Mmm…Is that what I smell?"

"Among other delectables,"

"That's not a real word, love."

"Humor me," Edward said giving me a look. He plated field greens that he had sprinkled with olive oil and topped them with sundried tomatoes and goat cheese rolled in garlic and herbs. "And before you ask," he started, handing me my plate, "I bought these, I didn't make them."

I speared some green leaves, a tomato and a hunk of a cheese ball. "I would've believed you if you lied to me." I placed the forkful in my mouth and groaned at how delicious it was. "Definitely should've lied,"

"I'll remember for next time," Edward threw me a very flirtatious and very suggestive smirk and took a forkful of his own salad. He insisted on feeding me every other bite and I didn't stop him. I wanted everything we did tonight to be special and sensual. When he opened the salmon I felt my stomach snarl.

"Ok, what did you marinate this in?"

"Dijon mustard and brown sugar and I broiled it until it was crusted on top and flaked with a fork."

"Can you make this more often, please?" I literally begged. It was unfair that he was such a good cook and I was only mediocre.

Edward smirked and laughed and leaned forward to kiss me. He tasted like sugar, blush wine, and Edward. "If you insist and because you asked so nicely."

I smiled around my fork and narrowed my eyes. I watched him gulp and his eyes started to trace along the line of my tank top. Throughout dinner we finished half of the bottle and the other half was poured over a small bowl of cut up fruit. Before covering it with plastic Edward sprinkled it with sugar and placed it the small fridge that Jessica and I shared along with a tub of made-from-scratch whipped cream. This boy was spoiling me tonight and I loved it. And all I had to do was sit around and wait for him.

We cleaned up throwing out all of the trash and then Edward stripped down to just his pajama bottoms and I removed my shorts. I reveled in the gasp that escaped his mouth and absolutely loved how his eyes bugged out at the sight of my lace. We gazed at each other for a moment before climbing onto my bed. I laid down on my back drawing Edward own on top of me. He lay between my legs the full length of his body pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around him bringing his face to mine and kissed him hungrily.

We exchanged sighs and quiet moans as our lips moved together, hands roamed, and bodies twined. His fingers crept under my tank top pushing it up and over my head. It landed somewhere in the room and was quickly followed by my bra. We both let out a sigh as our skin made contact. I fisted his beautiful, bronze sex hair in one hand and started to push his pants down with the other. I could already feel his obvious erection through the cotton material. Edward growled something in my ear as he moved his lips to my neck his hands all over me now. He rocked his hips against mine and moaned in satisfaction at the friction he caused.

His mouth returned to mine with fervor and he delved his tongue in swirling it around mine. He was sighing and groaning and whispering my name with every other breath. I couldn't wait anymore. The pressure was growing too quickly and the heat between us was starting to burn. I reached down and shoved his shorts off and he slipped a hand between us to slide my underwear down. I wrapped one leg around him his waist and he grabbed the other hitching it up to his hip. He thrust forward burying himself deep inside me, panting at the intense connection that neither of us was ever going to get used to.

We started moving together and Edward buried his face in my shoulder pumping in and out and grunting my name with each stroke. I could lay here and let him take me all night. He was such a passionate lover. And that fact was only made better in knowing that I was the only girl he'd ever known, and wanted to know. I was the only girl he'd ever been with, or would be with. He would love me like this forever, make love to me like this forever. I lifted his face from my shoulder to hold it between my hands and gazed up at him.

He continued to move above me our hips rocking back and forth in tandem. I leaned up craning my neck to close the space between our mouths, my hands traveling back into his hair; fingers massaging his scalp the way I know he liked it. When we parted I pressed his head back to my shoulder, but Edward had other plans. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me up off the bed to where we were sitting. He adjusted me in his lap so my legs were wrapped comfortably around him and I was settled between his parted legs. He looped his arms around me and thrust upward pushing deep into me. I laid my head on his shoulder moaning his name and letting my hands slide down his body to stroke his ass.

I grazed my nails along his spine and licked his collarbone. Edward twitched and writhed in my arms, rotating his hips and gyrating against me grumbling in concentration. I leaned back taking his face in my hands and kissed him hard delving my tongue into his mouth and moaning. Edward let out a growl breaking away from me and started thrusting violently as he came. His release triggered my own and I bent forward biting into hi shoulder to suppress shouting. We sat there for a while after panting and still wrapped up in each other's arms. I fell against his chest with a soft sigh and kissed the faint mark on his shoulder. I hadn't bitten him that hard and it could easily be covered with a t-shirt. Slowly and very, very gently Edward lifted me from his lap, me groaning in protest at the loss of him from inside me, and he laid me on my back. He chuckled as he relaxed beside me pressing soft kisses along my neck and clavicle. Well, I suppose that makes up for it.

After indulging in a couple selfish minutes of Edward mouthing as much of my skin as he could reach without moving his body, I turned my head to gaze at him and wrapped my fingers in his gorgeous hair. I pushed his face toward mine and I kissed him deeply and passionately. His hand came up to cup the back of my neck and he groaned as I sighed. It was a perfect little moment between us, and a memory I would keep for years to come. He pulled back from me with a grin.

"Ready for dessert?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Guess, I'm almost better!!!! Migraine is gone for now (knock on wood). I've been forcing myself outside into the sunlight and fresh air and drinking copious amounts of water. AND I forced myself to go to bed early the last few nights to get some extra sleep. Apparently I needed it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!! Please review, I love reviews, reviews are awesome!!!

As are all of you!!


	16. Promise

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! You're all freaking awesome!!!!

I'm going to try and post a handful of chapters for this story and go back to "NLTL" in a bit, having a touch of writer's block at the moment with that one, and I've got three new stories in the works as well. I think this whole switching back and forth between them is going to go on for a while, like an ebb and flow with ideas.

I really wanted to get this chapter posted yesterday but life blew up in my face and I wound up having to run around all afternoon doing random errands and I was really pissed about that because I wanted to write, damnit!!! Thank you all so much for being patient angels, I owe you all a mind-blowing plotline, and I hope one of three rolling around in my head can achieve that.

Zynda on AFF: You're more than welcome and I'm so glad that my stories are an "escape" for you, that means a lot to me. That's one of the reasons I keep writing. I have that same feeling for some stories, which is why I read them over and over. Thanks again for such touching words.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16: Promise

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't get last week out of my head for at least forty-eight hours after the fact. After our first session of lovemaking I got up and put my shorts on and retrieved the fruit and whipped cream from the small dorm fridge and settled back on the bed with Bella to feed her a sweet dessert. She laughed when I tried to lick a stray bit of cream from her lip and distracted me completely from my next intention by running her hands up and down my chest. Needless to say round two picked up there.

Now it's December twenty-second and we're leaving in an hour to catch a flight down to Florida. But first I have something for her. Something I've hidden away in my room for a month now. I really wanted to wait until Christmas and give this to her in front of her mother, but I can't wait any longer. I finished my packing earlier this afternoon and brought my bags down to my car. Emmett would be driving me and Bella to the airport later and then he and Rosalie would head home with my Volvo. I swear if I come back and there's a scratch anywhere on my baby…

I pushed the thought aside and started the walk over to Bella's dorm. It was absolutely freezing and I was suddenly thankful we would be down in Jacksonville for three and a half weeks. I fiddled with the little box in my pocket. I'd shown the ring to Alice, Esme and Carlisle the day I bought it and they all approved of it. My mother, of course, immediately started gushing about "the next ring", but one glare from me and she stopped. I showed it to Emmett yesterday and he said he wished he had thought of getting Rose a promise ring then maybe half the shit that happened between her and her mother may never have occurred.

"Hey, Edward," Angela's voice called down to me. I looked up to see her head sticking out of Bella's dorm room window. "She's waiting for you rather impatiently up here. I think you should hurry."

"I just saw her this morning for breakfast; tell her to chill and not to get her panties in a twist. I'll be right there."

"I heard that!" Bella's voice rang out from inside the room. I laughed and hit the call button on the door to the building.

"Which floor?" A voice asked from inside.

"Second, room 2C."

"Bella or Jessica?"

The person was probably reading from a roster, no way could one person know the names of everyone in this building. "Bella," I said, "and it's very, very cold out here, too."

There was a chuckle on the intercom and the door unlocked so I could walk in. I hated not living in the same dorm as Bella, this whole having to sign in and out crap and pushing call buttons was getting old. I needed to solve this but I didn't want Bella thinking I was rushing our relationship along. I barely got three steps inside the hallway as the elevator dinged and a petit brunette with chocolate eyes ran down the hall and threw herself into my arms.

"You have absolutely no patience," I said to her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you, too." I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked with her back down the hall toward the elevator.

"I have an early Christmas gift for you."

"Same,"

"Ooh! Can I see it?"

I laughed out loud and reached for the 2 button on the elevator panel. "No," I smirked at Bella and she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Fine, be a jerk." She grumbled at me and sauntered off the elevator when we reached her floor. She stomped down the hallway toward her room and I followed easily catching her around the waist and pinned her to the closest wall. That telltale smile was pulling at the corners of her mouth and she giggled as I leaned in and started kissing up and down her neck. She sighed in my ear twining her fingers in my hair.

"Still think I'm a jerk?"

"Did I call you that? I meant wonderful…"

God, she was too easy when she was eager. There was no fun in it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the wall dragging her alongside me to her room. Angela was helping Jessica finish packing all of her belongings. Both girls greeted me with smiles and waves.

"We still hate you," Jessica looked up from folding her bed sheets.

"It's her fault." I pointed to Bella. She was throwing t-shirts and shorts into her suitcase. I caught site of a red, black, and white bikini. Oh, don't go there yet Edward, I cautioned myself. You can wait ten more hours. Who am I kidding, I can't wait ten minutes. Geez, I'm as impatient as she is, but not for the same reason. If my display out in the hall was any indication. "I still can't believe you got stuck with Lauren Mallory as a roommate." I said sitting down in her desk chair.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Bella grabbed a dresser drawer's worth of underwear and threw it a duffle bag. I put my hand over my eyes, but I peeked through my fingers with a wide smirk. Bella looked over and laughed at me. "How many times have you seen me naked?"

"I stopped counting after one."

"Smooth, Cullen," Bella picked up her new pair of black Chucks I had bought for her on Black Friday and grabbed a set of shoelaces off her desk. We'd searched the mall for a Hot Topic since Alice was hard pressed to clean out the store and Bella had picked up piano key shoelaces for her Chucks. I was touched since I knew she bought them with me in mind.

I sat there watching her pull the laces through the shoes and continued to fiddle with the ring box in my pocket. Bella dropped the sneakers into her suitcase and snapped the lid shut. She sat down on the side of her bed and looked at me with a raised eyebrow as her eyes dropped to where my hand was still playing with the ring box in my pocket. I knew suddenly what it must have looked like to her. I pulled the ring from my pocket keeping it hidden in my hand, fingers curled tightly around it.

I got from the chair, my hand trembling around the velvet box. Bella pressed the softest kiss to my temple as I sat beside her. "This," I said quietly, suddenly feeling Angela's and Jessica's eyes on me, "is for you." And I opened my hand to reveal the black case. All three girls gasped audibly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela direct Jessica and herself from the room. I barely heard the door close.

But I was fixated on Bella's eyes as they stared down at the ring box in my hand. "When you pulled that little trick with Alice's promise ring at the engagement party all I could think about for weeks afterward was how you looked with a ring like that on your finger.

"I know we're nowhere near ready for a step like that, but I wanted to get you something that shows my intention and that I feel we have potential for the future." I flipped the lid back and watched her eyes sparkle brighter than the tiny diamonds on the ring. "I've always felt it there, and I wanted to give you something that showcases my devotion and love for you. I want the world to know how much you mean to me. I love you so much, Isabella."

She was silent through my entire impromptu speech, her gaze broken only when I reached forward and took her right hand sliding the ring onto her third finger. She watched me, completely fixated on my movements. My heart swelled in my chest as at the feel of what I was doing, and I could only imagine the high I would get from repeating the motion on her left hand. I looked up into the deep brown pools of her eyes. "You are my life now," I whispered leaning in and cupping the side of her face with my other hand.

Bella was still silent and I assumed she was too shocked for words. I leaned in closing the space between us and pressed my lips firmly, but gently, against hers. Bella sighed against my mouth, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. Her right hand touched my cheek lightly, holding me. I pressed my mouth a little harder against hers and her hand dropped to the collar of my jacket pulling me against her.

I was just about to try and slip my tongue past her teeth when the door creaked as it cracked open and Bella and I broke apart turning our heads to see Jessica and Angela peeking in on us. The door flew all the way open and both girls bounded in immediately peppering Bella with questions as they jumped on the bed squealing around her.

I was nearly knocked off in their haste to divulge information from her and thought it best to remove myself from the situation. But Bella reached for my hand as I started to stand and kept me there.

"He wasn't proposing." She called over Jessica's and Angela's cries of happiness. The two immediately fell quiet and Jessica's hand flashed out to grab Bella's left hand. She looked at it, disappointed.

"Then what was he asking?" Angela pressed, her hands on Bella's shoulders.

Bella held her right hand up and Angela grabbed it to stare at the ring. "Oh my God, that's so beautiful."

"I'm so jealous," Jessica whined gazing at the ring.

"You're jealous of everything." I said to her, only half teasing.

"Only mostly between you two, you're so cute and perfect, and romantic…" Jessica sighed, her voice going all dreamy.

Bella looked over her shoulder at her friend, a little confused, "We don't do anything,"

"But you two are always together."

"Because we have nothing better to do," I said using the same flat tone Bella had used.

"Whatever," Jessica waved her hand in the air and climbed down from the bed. "Ang, can you help me get all my stuff downstairs?"

"Yeah," Angela climbed down after Jessica pausing to wrap her arms around both of us in turn. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks, Angela," Bella wrapped one arm around her friend in a return hug. As soon as both had grabbed handful and we were alone in the room Bella reached toward her pillows and pulled something out from beneath them. It was slim, about eight inches long and almost six inches across. It looked like a novel, wrapped in silver paper. "This," Bella paused for emphasis and I smirked at her use of my words, "is for you."

"Oh my God," I breathed in surprise when I pulled the paper off. In my hands was the most beautiful leather bound journal I had ever seen. It was thick, straight black, and across the front in silver script it said "_**Musician's Journal**_". I flipped through the pages, gasping when I realized they were blank sheet music. White pages lined with traditional black. "Bella," I shut the journal sliding the leather clasp shut, "sweetheart, this is…" Bella just smiled at me."This is beyond wonderful, thank you."

She crawled across the bed toward me with the same small smile on her lips and climbed into my lap pressing my back to the comforter. Her lips were on mine before my head hit the pillow, her hips pressing to mine where she lay between my knees. I held her arms as she parted from me running her fingers through my hair. "Thank _you_," she whispered to me, "for being so amazing."

"I'll love you everyday of forever." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Promise?" Bella smoothed a strand of hair out of my eyes kissed the lids.

"Cross my heart,"

I didn't have to tell her the rest. We had forever to speak it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ah!!! Finally!!! I finished. This was so tedious to write, I kept getting pulled away from my laptop. I played poker with my family tonight and kicked everyone's sorry ass and I don't even know how to play!!! LOL, thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed!!!


	17. Traditions

A/N: Thank you everyone so much for all of your reviews!!! My inbox on my laptop was totally blown up, I LOVED it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

AFF reviewers:

DeeLish: I'm glad you really enjoyed the sugarcoated sweetness of the last chapter, I figured a little simple goodness would be appropriate since sh** is going to hit the fan when Lauren moves in.

Zynda: They lived in the same dorm building in Part I. Edward moved out of the "freshman dorms" so to speak when Emmett moved in with Rose. He got reassigned to a single room in a different building. Sorry for the confusion. That won't be lasting much longer, though.

Mr Spears: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope to keep reading updates from you!!!

Jayme: Thanks for another review, glad you liked the chapter!!!

ENJOY EVERYONE!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 17: Traditions

Bella's Point of View

As per usual for Edward he slept the entire flight to Jacksonville International, his head in my lap. I stroked his hair and placed an ear bud from my iPod in his ear hoping the music helped him to relax. I played mostly classical knowing how soothing it was to him.

A couple of times I peeked at his face. I loved watching him sleep; watching how tranquil and peaceful he was, his face completely relaxed. His breathing was even and he snuggled his head against my abdomen, mumbling incoherently. It made me smirk to myself in satisfaction and I looked around the plane as I cradled him.

I saw a couple young girls, maybe seventeen maybe eighteen, looking at us and whispering behind their hands. Well, when I say us I mean Edward. We typically can't go anywhere without some horny girl ogling him. It didn't set my blood aflame as it used to. I know he'll never return their attentions. And that gave me great gratification.

I looked down to Edward when he mumbled again and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. It grew broader and my name slipped from his lips. I sighed and tried to discreetly rub my thighs together a little. The combination of his beautiful head in my lap, my name being whispered, and that cocky grin that I knew all too well was enough to make heat pool low in my body and cause an ache to bloom between my legs. Damnit.

We were almost to Jacksonville and the first thing I wanted to do was drag him into the closest bathroom and screw him silly. But I wouldn't, I knew my mother and Phil would be waiting for us just outside the terminal.

When the seatbelt sign flashed overhead and someone from the crew announced our descent I tapped Edward on the shoulder. He turned his head mumbling and looked up at me groggily.

"You need to sit up, we're gonna land soon." I said quietly as I ran my fingers through his sleep tussled hair. If it was possible the usually messy look was even sexier than normal. But when someone had such sex hair to begin with, like Edward, how in the world does it look better?

Edward groaned loudly making the passengers across the aisle from us look up and frown disapprovingly as Edward nudged his head against my stomach getting comfortable again. He grasped my leg and sighed contently.

"Baby, you need to sit up."

"No, too comfortable."

"Don't make me start taking away certain privileges," My threat was so empty that if there was any truth behind it I'd like to see it.

"Ugh, fine." Edward wrenched himself and buckled his belt. As soon as he was settled he let his head slip to my shoulder. I moved to wrap an arm around him and pressed his head closer to my collarbone so I could stroke the nape of his neck more easily.

"Feels nice," he mumbled.

"Good," I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. I let him stay like that until we could leave the plane. He followed me out of our row and grabbed both of our carry-on bags and, always the gentleman, he gestured for me to walk in front of him.

"Bella, sweetheart!"

I heard Renee yell out my name before I saw her. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around both Edward and I. Phil jogged up a moment later looking a little confused.

"Sorry, she took off so quick I lost her." He pulled me into a hug next and then clapped Edward on the shoulder in greeting. "How's pre-med going?" he asked pleasantly.

"Ok, still kicking my sorry ass."

"But an attractive sorry ass," I quipped.

"You're telling me," my mother whispered in my ear. I looked at her mortified and turn to see Edward and Phil already walking toward the escalators.

"You ladies going to stand there and enjoy the view, or are you coming?" Phil called over his shoulder. Edward turned and smiled cockily at me. I grabbed my mother's hand and we dashed forward toward our men. Renee locked an arm around her husband's waist and I simply slipped my hand into the back pocket of Edward's jeans.

He looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow and I responded the same way. Edward leaned down close to me to whisper so my mother didn't have a prayer of hearing, "Later,"

An involuntary shiver in anticipation slithered down my spine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After collecting luggage at the baggage claim Renee led us to her new car. It wasn't "new new", but it was better than the station wagon she and Phil had been sharing for three years now. Phil took that because it would be easier to travel in when his high school baseball team had away games. It seated six, so it was a good excuse to keep the car in the driveway.

But Renee now had a sassy little red Honda Civic Type R and she was in lust over it. She finally had her red car. However she opted to let Phil drive us home since she was still getting used to the stick shift. She retold stories of how Phil had taken her out for lessons and she failed miserably. Edward jokingly added that it was a guy thing.

"I love your car, mom, but I'm partial to silver Volvos. Sorry,"

Renee looked over the passenger seat at me in confusion and then glanced at Edward. "Oh, his car. I get it."

"So you decided to double major, Bells?" Phil asked turning down a street leading to the beach.

"Yeah, psychology."

"What are you going to do with that?"

Edward nudged me knowingly. "Um, actually Alice's boyfriend in majoring in psychology and he wants to be a therapists. He wants to open his own practice after graduation and offered for me to join him to do… what did he call them?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Initial assessments," Edward answered for me.

"Wow," Renee and Phil said together. She looked over the seat again at me and Phil eyed me in the mirror.

"So does that mean you're going to be a doctor?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm kind of leaving that title to this one," I nudged Edward back.

"Ha ha," Edward chuckled sarcastically and pulled a couple things from his carry-on bag obviously searching for a particular item. "I know it's early, but this is from my parents." He handed a red envelope over the seat to Renee.

"Oh, I wish your mother didn't do things like this," Renee said taking it. She peeled it open and pulled out the card inside. It was a professionally made Christmas card with a family photo on it, including Marcus.

"That's just the card. Why do you think we have so much luggage?" Edward asked.

"Oh, please don't tell me she sent gifts down with you two…" Renee started, sounding a touch embarrassed, but also pleased that Edward's mother had been so kind to think of her and Phil.

"Yeah, she did, and Bella warned her not to go overboard and she didn't. So don't worry," Edward held his hands up with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, honey, that's very sweet of your mother. I'll have to send something back when you two leave next month."

"Don't worry about it, mom. This is how Esme is."

"It's only polite, sweetheart. What is she in to, Edward?"

"Can we discuss later?" I asked. "It's not even Christmas yet."

Renee laughed to herself quietly and nodded, turning back in her seat and showing the card to Phil. "Nice dog," he commented. "He's handsome."

"He's a handful. He can take Bella down without trying." Edward laughed. I punched his bicep.

"How much does he weigh?" Renee asked turning to look at Edward.

"Almost 170. He's got a touch of Mastiff in him; you can see it in the paws."

Phil quirked an eyebrow, "That's new,"

"We didn't get him from a breeder, that's why." Edward explained.

"Did you rescue him?"

"Yeah, Humane Society, when he was a puppy three years ago."

"Aw, that's sweet. I love when people give animals a second chance like that." Renee eye's got all dreamy.

"My parents wanted to go to a breeder, but Alice looked up dogs on the website for the local Humane Society in our neighborhood and saw this poor little St. Bernard pup and fell in love. My parents couldn't say no because they knew it would break Alice's heart not to get him."

"He's Marcus, I'm assuming." Phil asked handing the card back to Renee. She stared at it again.

"Yeah, the other big oaf is my older brother Emmett. He's heavier than Marcus and they engage in pretty intense wrestling matches. It's fun to watch."

"Oh, Bella's in the picture! I didn't see her right away!" Renee exclaimed.

"It took you this long to see me?" I asked, a little shocked and miffed.

"Well, you're hiding under a Santa hat, and Edward's arm. Who's the tall blonde?"

"Which one?" Edward and I asked together, and burst out laughing. There were three tall blondes in the picture.

"The pretty one," Renee elaborated.

That narrowed it down to two; we wouldn't call Carlisle "pretty". "Which one?" Edward and I asked again.

"The girl,"

"Rosalie,"

"Are you two going to be doing that for the entire break?" Phil asked.

"No," Edward and I answered together. We snickered together and I felt his hand slip into mine. Renee just shook her head at us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived at the house ten minutes later and it was agreed to leave all of the luggage, carry-on bags included, in the car in the garage for now. There was just too much to carry in and we were all exhausted from the tortuous forty-five minute, bumper-to-bumper drive from the airport. When I say we, I mean the men. Phil opted to take a shower and lay down, Edward skipped the shower.

Renee and I decided to keep up with our tradition and went for a walk to catch up. She handed me a water bottle and a small battery-powered fan before we left the house. "You get used to the humidity after a while.

I switched the fan on as we walked out the door, grateful for the cool air it blew in my face. I will never get used to breathing water. I will always prefer the dry heat of Phoenix. How I missed the Valley of the Sun. I sipped my water and was tempted to squirt some at the fan so it would blow the ice water back in face.

"Does Edward always do that; take a nap whenever you two fly somewhere?"

"Only during breaks. He's a moron, mom. No matter how smart he thinks he is, he's still an idiot when it comes to taking care of himself. And he wants to be a doctor." I looked over at my Renee, "I know, go figure, right? He spends all of the semester staying up late and studying and come break time he catches up on all of his sleep. It's his thing."

"At least he has you to take care of him." Renee pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, and I don't mind because I love him so much."

"He loves you, too, I can see it. He's completely captivated by you."

I smiled to myself and looked down to the ring on my right hand. Renee looked down as well and her hand flashed out to grab mine.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked holding my hand up to inspect the promise ring on my third finger.

"If it was, it's on the wrong finger. It's a promise ring."

"Oh, sweetheart!" Renee threw her arms around me and clutched me in a lung collapsing hug.

"Mom," I gasped, "Sassy, can't breathe," I quoted from one of my favorite childhood movies.

"Sorry," She let me go and admired my ring again. "Oh, sweetheart I'm so, so happy for you!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Mom, calm down, please, it's too sticky to be jumping."

"Oh, you two are going to get married someday, I'm so excited!"

"Mom, please!" I laughed out loud.

"All right, all right, I'll stop. I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy. You two are getting so serious."

"We've _been_ serious," I clarified.

"I know, but this just exemplifies that." Renee grabbed my hand and gave my ring one more once over. "It's absolutely perfect. Did you pick it out?"

I shook my head and sipped my water. "No, actually Alice's boyfriend helped him. It was a complete surprise. He just gave it to me this morning. I was staring at the whole flight down."

"He's such a romantic,"

"Yeah, I love that about him. So how's teaching going again?" I sipped my water a little more and turned the fan up to high.

"My little kids are great. Of course they're excited that's its Christmas now. We made cotton ball snowmen on the last day for them all to take home to their parents."

"Oh that's sweet. I remember doing that in Kindergarten."

"Speaking of kids…"

I held a hand up as the words left her mouth, "Mom, do not go there," I warned _and_ threatened.

Renee laughed knowingly. "All right, I was just kidding," Renee threw an arm over my shoulders and hugged me close to her side. "As long as my baby is happy,"

"Very," I verified.

"That's all that matters,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, I hope to have a chapter for NLTL up soon!!! Don't forget to review!!! Feedback is much appreciated


	18. Christmas Shirts

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!!!!

AFF Reviewers:

jayme: Lucky for you this story still has two more parts to it and then a brief interlude story and an "after college" sequel.

Deelish: Thanks for reviewing once again. I think we could all use a saccharine overload, that's why I have my ice cream sitting right here as I write. Ah, nothing better than a date with Ben and Jerry.

Zynda: Not a problem, always if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask. And you're right, sort of, about the foreshadowing, but "habitual naps" will have nothing to do with it.

7_Deadly: Thank you so, so much for your review. I'm glad that you think so highly of this story, because honestly I think I write some pretty crap chapters sometimes just to fill space, but you have renewed my faith!!! Also, thank you for mentioning the "human" quips, I try very hard to do that and often pull from my own life. Thanks again!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 18: Christmas Shirts

Edward's Point of View

Something was stroking the bridge of my nose, straight down from between my eyes. I knew exactly what it was; only one person ever woke me like this. I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth as Bella's lips pressed gently to mine. I sighed as they moved to my forehead and opened my eyes a little to see her gazing down at me as she ran fingers through my hair.

She was beyond beautiful with the sunlight glowing around her as it shone through the window above our heads. She looked like a brown haired angel with a golden halo. "Good morning, beautiful," I said quietly. Bella leaned down and kissed my forehead again.

"Good morning, handsome; merry Christmas Eve,"

"Merry Christmas Eve,"

Bella shifted so she was lying fully on top of me and folded her arms on my chest to rest her chin on them. "Can we talk about something?"

"Of course, sweetheart," I wrapped my arms around her. "Anything, you want."

Bella dipped her head and kissed my chest noisily. "I want to live with you,"

"Well, we kind of already do that."

Bella sighed and kissed my chest again, a little more suggestively this time. She trailed her mouth around my muscles before looking up at me with her big brown eyes again. "I mean live together like your siblings do…"

"Oh, oh…." I said in recognition. "You want to move in together." Bella nodded. I felt my head fall back against the pillow, "Oh thank God!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad you breached this subject and not me."

Bella's brow quirked in confusion, "How come,"

"I…I just didn't want to put any pressure on you to move faster than you wanted."

Bella laughed and pressed her mouth to mine gently. "Edward, honestly I've been sitting on this for a couple weeks now."

"Do you want to move in together because you want to be with me, or because Lauren Mallory is going to be your roommate?"

Bella sighed tipping her head. She was being completely sarcastic and I already knew the answer, but I loved to give her a hard time. "Sixty-forty," she finally responded. "Sixty percent to be with you, forty Lauren."

I shook my head with a smirk and leaned planting a kiss on her chin, "I love you my little brown-eyed girl."

"I love you, too." Bella laid her head down on my chest and we remained like that for several minutes, just lying there in content silence wrapped in each other's arms.

"I could call my parents and ask them to look for apartments while we're down here that way when we get back all we have to do is decide on one and move in when we can. How does that sound?"

Bella ran her hand up and down my side as she though for a moment. Her fingers skimmed distractingly along my groin line. "That sounds reasonable. The less time I have to spend with Lauren, the happier I'll be."

"Yeah, me too,"

"Want to go for a jog?"

"Right now?" I tipped my head back to look out the window. The sun was still starting its ascension into the sky. "How early is it?"

"Seven-ish,"

"Yeah, ok," I answered after thinking about it. "I suppose I could use a good jog."

"Oh good," Bella exclaimed and started to climb out of the bed. Her excitement tipped me off and I waited for the catch. "And we have to wear those Christmas t-shirts you picked out."

Yup, I knew there was a catch. Another one of our better Black Friday finds had been two red t-shirts for Christmas. The one I picked out for Bella said in pink glitter on the front "_I Kissed Santa_" and in pink glitter on the back "_Nice_". And then one she chose for me; written in white on the front was "_I Melted Frosty_", and on the back "_Naughty_". I really didn't want to wear it in public, we were saving them for tomorrow, but apparently Bella had other plans.

Bella dressed in black shorts, her t-shirt, and running shoes and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. I yanked on sweatpants, and with disdain, my t-shirt. I can't believe she's making wear it in public. I'm so getting back at her for this. She threw my sneakers at me and I protested as they hit my arm and leg.

"Let's go, come on you slow poke!"

"I just rolled out of bed, love; you're going to have to forgive my snail-like pace. And since when did you become such a morning person?"

"I'm all excited that we're going to be moving in together, albeit eventually, but still." Bella set herself in my lap and I couldn't help but be infected by her exuberant joy. I held her face in my hands and kissed her a couple times before we got up and headed out of the house.

I knew the area about as well as Bella did since the last time we were both down here was over the previous summer and we had spent more time lounging on a towel under an umbrella than exploring the surrounding city. We jogged to the end of the street and headed out of the small neighborhood to the boardwalk five minutes away.

Minimal conversation was made between us as we covered the first few miles. The sun was still rising to our left out over the Atlantic and we'd look over at it every few minutes, watching the rays break through the wisps of clouds here and there. After five miles we stopped and leaned against the railing looking out over the beach. It must have been closer to eight now.

"Hey, do you have any money with you?" Bella asked turning to look up at me.

I fished around in my pockets to see if maybe I'd left change from anything in the past and pulled out a five. "This good?"

"Yup," Bella leaned up on her toes and placed a light kiss on my lips grabbing the five from my hand and then dashed across the street to a twenty-four store.

I turned back to the beach and leaned on the rail closing my eyes and enjoying the light breeze that blew through. It ruffled the tips of my hair cooling me off just enough. It wasn't too hot out yet but I had worked up a decent sweat. Bella and I hadn't gone on a real jog in weeks. We preferred walks.

"Hi, love you shirt."

I turned to see a platinum blonde with her long hair pulled into a high ponytail beside me. She had one foot up on the rail stretching out her leg. From her clothes I could tell she was also out for a run this morning.

"Thanks," I responded indifferently.

She peeked at the back of it. "Naughty, huh?"

"According to my girlfriend, yes," I kept my eyes toward the beach. I hated it when girls did this. I knew it didn't piss Bella off as much as it once did; but whenever some random dude came up to her and starting flirting I fumed and became extremely possessive of her. Another reason I didn't want to wear these t-shirts in public. Hers was cut to the curves of woman's body and left very little to the imagination above the waist if you know what I mean. She was always getting hit on practically everywhere we went.

"Oh, girlfriend, I see."

"Uh huh," I knew I sounded rude, but I didn't care. What did I have to do, get a tattoo across my forehead that says "Unavailable" and flashes? Girls probably still wouldn't get the point.

"Well, I still love your shirt regardless."

"Uh huh,"

"Are you going to be around long?"

"Uh uh,"

"I'm back!" Bella called as she ran up to me, two water bottles in her hand. The blonde threw her a dirty look, and then me a sultry one, and was on her way. "Bitch," Bella muttered as she handed me a bottle and the change.

"Slut," I added for clarification.

"Don't be mean,"

"Then what are you doing?" I laughed taking a sip. I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand.

"Making a statement of fact," Bella responded simply. She pulled the cap open on her bottle and took a long drink. "Ready to keep going?"

I looked ahead to wear the blonde's ponytail was swinging back and forth as she paced out a light jog. "Feel like sprinting?"

Bella nodded and downed the rest of her water bottle and tossed it in a nearby recycle bin. I followed suite after draining the remaining water in my bottle. We took off together at a pretty fast pace. I laughed out loud as we reached the blonde and split from Bella to go around her Bella followed me alongside grabbing at the back of my shirt. I slowed and let her jump up wrapping her legs around me. I saw her glance back at the platinum blonde with a very smug expression before she laid her head against my shoulders and I relented to a piggy back ride until we reached the benches twenty feet away from us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

We returned to her house a little while later and stumbled through the front door laughing and sweating and pulling at each other's hair. A lengthy piggy back ride always left Bella in high spirits. We made it into the kitchen after several attempts of trying to pin each other to random walls and showering with kisses. We finally succeeded once we reached the small dining alcove out of sight from the main part of the house. My back made contact solidly with the wall and grunted as my breath rushed out of me.

Bella had her fingers curled around the collar of my t-shirt. She pulled on it and yanked me down until my mouth met hers. We both breathed deeply just before our lips touched taking enough air to last us a long time. Bella pushed me back into the wall with a quiet moan and hitched her knee up to my hip. I reached down holding it there, caressing the soft skin on the underside of her thigh.

We could've remained like that for a while, a good long while, and only broke apart because someone was clearing their throat in the doorway. "Good morning, you two." Phil said with a neutral expression. "I honestly don't mean to interrupt anything, but your mother will be up soon and I doubt she'll want to walk in on something like this, so I would either move it upstairs or around the corner to the downstairs bathroom."

I looked down at Bella as Phil walked off. She looked completely mortified. "I like your step-father."

"I want to kill him…" Bella whispered. "No, I want to kill my mother; she's the one rubbing off on him." Bella fumed. I let her have a moment to cool and then took her hand and led her out of the alcove. Phil gave us a look over the top of the paper he was reading as he sipped his coffee.

"Down or up?" he asked.

"Neither," Bella spat as we passed him. I shrugged and we continued toward the stairs. I was relieved when Bella let my hand go and jerked her thumb toward her room. She slammed the door shut and slid the lock. It wasn't soon after that, that my back was to the door and we were picking up where we left off.

"I prefer complete privacy," Bella muttered parting from me. She took my hand and led me across her room to her small bathroom. We pulled each other's clothes off along the way, stumbling and laughing quietly. I managed to grab the knob on the door and yanked it shut behind us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviews are welcomed as always. Just to let everyone know I updated my profile to include playlists for all of the stories that have music in them, and I also added pictures for many stories. Included are Bella's Promise Ring and Edward's Journal from this series, and a Christmas Tree from CWC, plus many more.

The t-shirts mentioned in this chapter do actually exist, or at least they did at one point, I saw them in high school and unfortunately never got the name of who designed them and I couldn't find a picture anywhere. But they do really exist and so **I take no credit for them**.

I hope to get some new chapters for NLTL up soon as well. I wanted to focus on this one while I had some inspiration for it. Thank you all for being patient!!!

ReddTwilight


	19. And so the Drama Begins

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed on chapter 18, thank you so much!!! Sorry, for not posting for a while on either of my two big stories at the moment, life has really been getting in the way lately. I'm finally going away at the end of the month to study for BS and MS in biochemistry, and I've had all sorts of planning and sorting and bullshit to do, but its calm for now and so long as I keep it that way I can some major work done on these stories for everyone!!! Thanks for being so patient with me!!!

AFF Reviews:

Mr Spears: Glad you enjoy my cute couple!!! I really adore the Edward in this story, and sometimes I'd give my Wicked Witch of the West Madame Alexander doll to make him real.

Note: Edward starts to get a little edgy in this chapter, and its only going to get worse once they return to college and Bella has to share a room with Lauren. But just remember that the subject of living together has been breached. If you missed that, go back and read the previous chapter!!!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, S. Meyer does, I just like to play with her beautiful characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 19: And So the Drama Begins

Bella's Point of View

"Do we really need to dress up for this?" Edward complained as he attempted to do his tie in my bathroom mirror.

"My mother said dress smart, and it's only because Phil is having some big names here tonight. He's trying to get signed again and my mother wants to make a really good impression for them to give him a boost. At least you don't have to wear a jacket." I called back to him as I threw things around my already disaster area I dared to call a bedroom desperately seeking my shoes.

I heard Edward walk out of the bathroom and gasp loudly. I stood up and looked at him. "What?"

"What the fuck did you do to your bed?"

I looked over at it, everything that was supposed to be on a bed was on the floor and the fitted sheet was half hanging off. "I think that's your fault. You're the one who fucked me into the headboard this morning when Phil and Renee went food shopping for tonight."

Edward just groaned at me and ran his hands down his face. I had to stop and stare at him for a moment. I licked my lips as I looked him over. He had dressed appropriately in black pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a skinny black tie, and a black vest. Goddamn, talk about sex on fire.

My own apparel felt sexless next to him, but Edward had practically been drooling over the dress and what he thought I would like in it when he saw at the store we hit up yesterday. It was a white halter dress with a black halter strap, black sash empire waist that tied in the back and black lace on the hem. The dress ended at my knees and I had paired it with slightly pointed toe black heels.

Which I was still trying to uncover in my messy room. "I need help," I pleaded with Edward. He still had his hands over his face hiding from me. I knew he was trying to control the raging hard on he'd had since our shower a couple hours earlier. We couldn't exactly get off since my mother had a couple friends over helping her to get ready for her New Years' party, and now Edward had to suffer the long night ahead with tight pants.

I actually felt sorry for him.

Edward walked over to me, grabbed my waist and lifted me out of the pile of dirty laundry that I was tangled up in. "Before you fall and destroy that beautiful dress."

"Thank you," I breathed. I helped by scooping up armfuls of laundry and dumping it on my bed to go through later. As I was throwing a bundle of randomness onto my bed one of my black pumps decided to land on my foot. "Ow, shit!" I yelled rather loudly as the heel stabbed me.

"Bella, watch your mouth!" Renee yelled from the hallway. She ducked her head into my room and the expression on her face was of pure and utter shock. "Oh my God, child." She said slowly. My mother looked very nice in a chocolate brown wrap dress and her hair was done in loose curls. "Keep you door closed tonight, and watch the language, company will be here soon. You both look very nice."

"Thanks," Edward called as she ducked back out.

"What was she…Oh my God, Bella…" Phil started to ask, but as soon as he saw the state of my room he understood what my mother had been sighing about. "Yeah, keep your door closed. Or try and shove everything in the closet and make up your bed."

"I think she's better off keeping the door closed." Edward suggested, a pair of my panties in his hand.

"Yeah," Phil agreed. "And you better remember to put those down before you come out." He coughed looking uncomfortable and I reached over grabbing my lace thong from Edward's hand and buried it under the pile of clothes on my bed.

Phil disappeared after my mother and I heard a couple female voices making their way down the hall. "Just close the door," I muttered to Edward, "I don't want my mom's friends seeing this, too."

Edward strode over to my door and shut it firmly. "Found the other shoe yet?" he asked leaning back against it and crossing his arms.

"Nope, not yet, and you're supposed to be helping me." I whined bending over to grab up another pile of dirty clothes.

"I'm enjoying the view."

I threw a dirty look over my shoulder at him and Edward snickered hiding a very obvious smile behind his hand. My other shoe decided then to make its presence known by introducing itself to my other foot the same way the other one had. "Goddamn it!" I yelled even louder than the first time.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Renee bellowed from somewhere in the house.

"You have gotten a very foul mouth lately," Edward chastised as I slipped my shoes, using my bed for support.

"Gee, I wonder whose fault that is?" I pondered sarcastically.

"Don't blame me," Edward said defensively with his hands up, although I caught the shit eating grin wide on his face.

I huffed and stood up straight. I actually enjoyed wearing heels. They made me feel tall and sexy and they did wonderful things for my breasts. But I loved them, and especially these since they were four inches and had a purple leopard print on the inside, because I didn't have to stand so tall on my tiptoes to kiss Edward. It was unfair that he was 6'1'' and I was 5'4''. It was fundamentally unfair.

But I was going to love being 5'8'' tonight since I was technically going to be an inch taller than my mother and I got to watch her drool over the fact that I can still walk in heels this high and she can't. Ha. "Ready," I asked Edward as I fixed out my dress and made sure the pleats fell around my body the way I wanted them to.

"Ready to take these clothes off and add them to that pile." He motioned to the mountain on my bed. "And then throw the entire thing onto your floor and throw you onto your bed."

"Just so you know a couple of Renee's friends love to get wasted and will more than likely be spending the night." I walked past Edward grabbing his hand on the way out and smirked when I heard him mutter something that sounded like, 'cockblock', and pulled him downstairs while also managing not to trip in my beloved heels.

"Oh, good you two finally came out of hibernation." Renee said seriously and Edward and I both rolled our eyes. "Edward, you look very appropriate," Renee actually sounded surprised.

"You should've seen him at his brother's engagement party. He cleans up nice," I stated very proudly and linked my arm through Edward's. And he did. My goodness could my man wear a tux.

"You two can just hang out in the living room I suppose."

"Ok," I started pulling Edward towards the back of he house.

"And do me a huge favor and make sure Ann doesn't drink too much, it's only six."

I waved over my shoulder at my mother and dragged Edward into the living room with me where I was given the shock of my life. The room was immaculately clean and the furniture repositioned leaving the floor open and the entire comfortable. Phil had set up a couple buffet tables with white cloths and both were spread with an impressive display of appetizers and finger foods. A smaller table beside them was set up with alcohol, and not a lot since it was early in the evening and the selection consisted mostly of wine.

Edward and I were going to have sneak out back to my mom's bar because I'll be damned if I wasn't get a martini tonight. And I knew Edward was going to want a strong drink as well. My mother knew we both hated parties, except college parties, and we hated even having to be here just to look nice. I had told Edward a bunch of other college students home for the holidays were having a huge party on the beach just a couple miles from here and I was dying to.

Yeah me, the girl who hates to get dressed up, the girl who refused to have a social life wants to go to a beach party. Truthfully, I'm a little bitter with my mother right now. She had laid down the law about tonight three days ago and has been reminding me ever since that tonight was very important for Phil. I love Phil, he's a great stepfather and he's loved me like his own, but I wanted to be out on the beach tonight making out with my boyfriend under the fireworks and getting completely trashed like we did last year.

"Bella, you look so pretty,"

I turned to see one of Renee's colleagues from the grade school they taught at. Her name escaped me for a moment, but I know I met her over the summer when Edward and I spent time here. I think it was Helen, but I was probably wrong.

"Thanks, he picked the dress." And I grabbed Edward's hand as I looked up the only few inches to his eyes.

"And the shoes, very important, I picked those out, too." Edward added with a beautiful grin.

"You did a very nice job dressing her. Did you get taller, Edward?" Maybe-Helen asked.

"No, she did." He grinned at me playfully.

"You two are so adorable together. It must be really tedious to have to stay here tonight. I heard there was supposed to be some bash down the beach."

I groaned giving myself away and Edward snickered behind his hand. I really wanted to punch him right now. "Yeah, there is." I admitted. "Maybe we can sneak out for a little while later. What do you think, babe?" I reached behind Edward out of Helen's sight and squeezed his ass.

Edward coughed and cleared his throat nodding his head in agreement. Helen just smirked at us knowingly. We continued to have a light conversation with her catching up on how college was going for the both of us and how the school system down here was evolving. She left with wishes of good luck for both our future together and school.

"Ok, we've been loitering for an hour, can I have drink now?" Edward asked as he gazed around at the people who had arrived in the last seventy minutes.

"Yeah, I need one, too."

"All right, I'll be right back, what do you want?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

Edward bent down and kissed my temple before he took off. He was a little peeved, I could tell. His hand had been lingering on my lower back dangerously close to my ass for the better part of the previous hour. He was pent up and horny as hell, and I knew it was mean of me to make him hold back, but honestly there was nowhere for us to go right now; unless you wanted to count the upstairs alcove at the end of the hall.

But Edward would never go for that. Not with so many people down here that could possibly hear us. He returned a couple minutes later with a martini in one hand and a beer in the other. He grinned triumphantly at me and I knew it was because my eyes were bugging out at the sight of that martini.

"For the lady," he said politely as he handed it to me.

"Oh God bless you, my son." I said taking it from him. Took a long grateful letting the orange vodka and cranberry juice slide down my throat. "Oh that's lovely, thank you."

"Compliments of Phil, he nagged your mother to open the bar since there were so many people asking for mixed drinks."

"Yeah, she's really against opening that bar at parties, she's knows everything will disappear." I laughed sipping my drink lightly this time. Edward took a very sip from his beer and smiled brightly at his choice of drink.

"I got a question for you," he started, wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me toward the back doors.

"Yes,"

"These guys that are here tonight for Phil, they'll sign him based on his playing abilities right?"

"Right,"

"So what's the point of this?" Edward gestured around to the party Renee was throwing.

"Well, my mom throws a New Years' party every year anyway so she suggested to Phil to invite the guys from the team over as a sort of meet and greet, and she just really wants to make a good impression on them so actually give Phil a chance to try out for the team."

"Oh…" Edward sipped his beer again taking a very long drink this time.

On our way to the back door we got chatted up by some more of my mom's friends and colleagues that I recognized and I watched as a twenty-something auburn eyed Edward up and down throughout the entire conversation. I kept my left arm possessively around his trim waist, my martini in my right.

"Is that an engagement ring, Bella?" one of them asked when she noticed the diamond and sapphire silver band on my right ring finger.

"No, it's a promise ring. Edward gave it to me for Christmas." I explained. He took my drink so I could sow off the flower shaped ring.

"Oh that's beautiful. Where did you find this?" she asked Edward.

"At a mall in New Hampshire on Black Friday. Bella's mom jumped up and down when she saw it and immediately asked about the next ring."

"Ah well, you two are young. Take things slow right now and just enjoy each other." She advised.

"We're actually planning on moving in together after break. My parents are going to look for apartments off campus for us and we'll just need to check them out in person and make a decision when we get back."

"Good for you," she praised.

Edward handed me back my martini and we went over again with the couple of women how school was going for us and what we eventually wanted to do with out degrees. They were very impressed when Edward confessed he was pre-med, although he had no idea what he wanted to practice. And they were equally impressed with me when I described how Edward's future brother-in-law wanted to open his own practice as a psychologist and have me do all of the initial assessments on the patients.

We said our goodbyes after a little more than an hour talking. Edward was nursing a second beer by now and I was still on my first martini. I couldn't exactly drink when people kept me busy talking. Here and there as we walked toward the back door again we got stopped and chatted up by various people who remembered us from the summer, but I couldn't recall whom they were.

We got to my mother and she thanked us for being so patient with this. She apologized because she knew how bad I wanted to go down the beach, and she earned back some points for that. I asked her if we could be excused outside for a little bit and she told us to take our time. Phil was on the back porch with the signers for the team deep in conversation and Renee was watching from where she was standing in the living room.

Edward and I finally made it to the side of the house and I grabbed the handle on the door throwing it open so we could step out into the semi-cool night on the beach. Just a couple miles down the sand we could see the enormous bonfire from the party we longed to be at.

"I want to go so bad." I whined and finished off my martini. I was going to get another one later. Edward finished off his beer and tossed it in the recycle bin just beside the door.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to one of the chaises. We could hear the voices from the back porch around the corner, but couldn't see them and they couldn't see us. But I knew how dangerous chaises were for Edward and I, and I particularly didn't want to be screwed on one right now with a party inside.

Instead I pinned Edward to closest wall shoving him against it and smiling as the air left his lungs. I leaned in but didn't kiss his mouth, instead going for his neck. My smile grew broader as he moaned quietly in my ear and his hands roamed up and down my back.

I realized after a moment that I wasn't able to get to as much skin as I wanted and pulled back. I quickly loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt to allow myself more access to his neck. Pressing myself closer to him I felt his persistent hard on beneath the fabric of his pants and reached down cupping him fully. Thankfully his mouth was at my neck as well. He groaned rather loud.

"Bella, Bella, please…" he whined pulling back. I leaned up slightly and sucked his pouty bottom lip into my mouth smiling. I nipped at his tongue and then soothed it with my own listening in satisfaction as he moaned my name begging me for some kind of release.

He was unbelievably hard beneath my hand and I honestly just wanted to feel his scorching rigid flesh between my fingers. I pulled my mouth from his and looked down to unbuckle his belt. It was almost completely dark out here save for the light from inside, but we were far enough down the side of the house that light was just a dim glow to our left.

Edward's harsh breathing spurred me on as I yanked the zipper down on his pants and spread the front of them open. He moaned in sheer gratitude into my shoulder and I felt his teeth nip at my neck as I worked my hand into his shorts.

"Bella," He groaned my name loudly as I wrapped my fingers around his length and I had to clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Quiet," I hissed at him, and removed my hand pressing my mouth to his and closing the space between our bodies as I started to stroke him firmly.

He moaned into my mouth instead, his tongue dancing with mine. I ran my thumb over the head of his erection spreading the little bit of liquid around in a circular motion and pumped him harder. Edward panted my name into my ear as his hips started thrusting with my motions. His eyes were closed in concentration and I knew he was focusing on his own pleasure.

I felt so empowered being able to have this effect on him and know I could make him feel so good, and I worked his length harder. Once he twitched I let him go and reached down a tiny further and cupped his balls in my hand. I was smart enough to remember at the last second to cover his mouth with mine because he moaned indecently loud. But thankfully it was muffled.

"God, Bella, _do it_." He begged when I pulled back. I grabbed his erection and started pumping as fast and hard as I could with the nonexistent space between us. "Bella, Bella, _Bella_…"

He leaned forward and bit down on my shoulder as he came growling low in his chest. It hurt and I felt my mouth open in a silent scream as his teeth sunk into my skin but didn't break it. Edward slumped against the wall breathing hard as he came down from his high.

Feeling brave I knelt down at his feet and placed a kiss on his softening cock. Edward looked down at me with wide eyes and watched lovingly as I stood back up tucking him back into his shorts and fixing his pants. He buckled his belt and grabbed the blanket from the chaise for me to wipe my hand off on. He then grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

One hand slowly started to make its way down my body and he grabbed my right leg pulling it up to his hip. I knew what he was going to do and God knows I wanted him to do it. He was just twirling his tongue around mine and moaning as his hand traveled up my thigh under my dress when someone clearing his or her throat made us break apart and look to our right.

Oh Shit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So who caught Edward and Bella _in flagrante delecto_??? **

**Please review, I heart feedback!!!  
**


	20. Not Again

A/N: Wow, what a phenomenal and quick response I got from everyone, thank you SO MUCH!!! Edward starts to get a little nasty in this chapter and turn into Crabward, but it doesn't last long, at least while they're down in Florida. Remember what I said about the shit hitting the fan when Lauren moves in, well this is where it starts.

AFF Reviews:

Deelish: Keep reading to find out which parent.

Mr Spears: I'm exactly like Bella in this chapter. I don't swear that often, but when a pair of high heels decides to land heel first on my foot, I swear like a sailor.

Disclaimer: I give all credit for Twilight to S. Meyer, but I wish I could own Edward…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 20: Not Again

Edward's Point of View

To say Bella and I were mortified would be an understatement, a HUGE understatement. Not two minutes ago my girlfriend was giving me the best hand job ever and making me come harder than I'd had in the past two weeks, and all I wanted to was repay her and make her feel good, too; and now here we were untangling ourselves and smoothing out our clothes as Phil and two other men stood at the far end of the porch. Phil looked uncomfortable and two men were snickering.

"Oh God, Phil, I'm so sorry…" Bella started to say but clamped her hand over her mouth and ran back inside. I winced when the glass door banged shut and I'm sure she disturbed the party.

A moment later Renee came running out to see what was going on. "Why did Bella just come inside crying her eyes out?" She demanded. "Oh," She stopped when she saw me slumping against the wall looking at the ground and her husband standing at the other end of the porch.

"We uh…Interrupted a…ah…moment that these two were sharing." Phil explained as a blush flamed up on his face. He was just as embarrassed as stepdaughter.

"I see," Renee said simply, "Well, um, let's get back inside, shall we. It's almost midnight."

I walked in ahead of everyone else and headed straight upstairs. Sure enough Bella's bedroom door was locked. I could hear movement inside, but thankfully no crying. She had her music on and I was sure that was drowning out her sobs.

"Bella, its me, can you please open the door?" I called, hoping I was loud enough for her to hear.

"Go away!" she yelled back. Yeah, she was definitely crying.

"Bella, please, it's just me. I swear your mother is not out here."

"I said go away!" something hard hit the back of the door and I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of her shoes.

"Bella, sweetheart, please just open the door. I'll…" God I can't believe I was going to stoop to this but I needed to get her to open the door. "Bells, baby, I'll let you…" I shifted on my feet with my hands in my pockets as I contemplated the consequences of imminent offer, "I'll let you call me Eddie." And she knows how I despise being called 'Eddie'.

"And you can even play with 'Little Eddie' again if you want to."

The door flew open and a very peeved Bella stood before me with eyeliner running down her face. "Playing with 'Little Eddie' was what got us in trouble in first place." Bella seethed at me crossing her arms over her chest. But a moment later she let them fall and threw herself at me wrapping her little body around mine.

"I love you," she whispered harshly in my ear. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just embarrassed."

I set her back down on her feet, which were missing shoes, and I held her arms. "You're not mad at me?"

"No. Are we in trouble?"

"I have no idea, and I really don't care either way. Bella, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry." I thumbed away the tears falling down her cheeks and then scooped her up and carried her into her room.

I noticed that she had started to try and pick it up a little. She always managed to find the best clarity when she was a complete wreck. Like her room at this point in time. I set her down and shut the door behind us leaving it cracked.

Bella walked over to where her iPod sat in its cradle and turned it off. I noticed she had been playing really angry rock before it went silent. She must really be pissed at herself. Bella started to pick up more of her clothes and tossed them on her bed for sorting.

"Want help?" I offered, already loosening my tie and unbuttoning my vest.

Bella rushed over and stopped my hands quickly fixing the knot and redoing the buttons. "I want to take your clothes off." She whispered, her fingers curling into the collar of my shirt. That was the most erotic thing she'd ever said to me.

She walked over and shut her door making sure it was locked. I kicked my shoes off and left them on a clear patch of carpet by the door. For the next forty-five minutes we sorted out all of the laundry on her floor, which turned out to be half mine and separate it into her and mine, and dirty and clean.

Thank God her mother hadn't come in here to clean recently, because we found several condom wrappers mixed in with her clothes. I found my missing college ID that had fallen out of my wallet, and was very important since I needed it to get into my dorm building and swipe for meals in the dining hall.

Bella finally uncovered her entire wallet. She hadn't had it yesterday when we went shopping, not that I complained about buying her the dress she was currently wearing. We made an entire pile of shoes, which tonight's were thrown in to. And finally we folded all of the clean laundry and put it away in her dresser that we were sharing. It made me laugh to see her underwear next to mine.

"Want me to do the laundry tomorrow?" I offered as Bella sorted through the shoes. She lined them up pair by pair in front of her closet.

"No, don't worry about it."

I grabbed two corners of her fitted sheet on one side and she grabbed the other two. We tucked it under the corners of the mattress and next spread the top sheet out and I tucked it in at the end of her bed. The only thing that hadn't gotten misplaced was the bed skirt. Bella was just smoothing the comforter out and throwing her pillows back onto the bed when I walked up behind her and undid the sash of the empire waist on her dress.

Bella turned and looped her arms around my neck attaching her mouth to my pulse and sucked gently for a minute. One hand came down and started to undo the buttons on my vest. I shrugged it off letting it land on the carpet. Bella undid my tie next and pulled it from around my neck throwing it to the floor.

She got to work on the buttons on my shirt and I was just pulling the knot of her halter-top free when someone started knocking on the door. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I groaned, my hands gripping Bella's waist.

"Yes," Bella called out.

"It's five minutes to midnight, Bella, can you two please come back downstairs?" Renee asked through the door.

"For the love of God," I moaned and let Bella go grabbing up my tie and vest. I stomped off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. After I fixed my clothes and returned back out the bedroom Bella was gone.

I felt bad for having let my temper flare up, but just once this evening I would like to be alone with my girlfriend for more than just ten minutes and actually get the chance to make her moan my name. Just one time. I know I sound egotistical right now, but I really did owe her for giving me some relief.

Not that it lasted long enough. Just the few minutes of starting to undress with her made me hard again and I was already longing for her mouth on mine once more. I made my way downstairs but I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I wondered if maybe she had gone back outside, but as I made my way to the door Renee grabbed my elbow and dragged me over to where everyone was congregated around the clock.

With one minute till midnight I managed to slip free from the crowd and stuck my head out the back door. No Bella. Where was she? I wanted to ring in the New Year with her and I couldn't find her. I made a quick dash to the kitchen with ten seconds to spare and there she was sitting in the dining alcove all alone with her head on her arms and her shoulders shaking like she was crying.

My heart absolutely broke when I saw that. And I thought twice about going over to her, but as everyone out in the living cried out 'Happy New Year', I strode over to Bella and got down on one knee beside her, lifted her chin from her arms and knelt up kissing her passionately.

I was shocked by the response that I got. Bella threw herself at me knocking me onto the floor onto my back. I was immediately reminded of last year and what we had done for New Years'. We had made it to second base that night, and not all too slowly or unwillingly.

We lay there on the floor making out for God knows how long and not giving a shit about how loud we were or if anyone was watching. I actually rolled Bella over at one point and settled between her bent knees rocking against her as I delved my tongue into her mouth and she fisted handfuls of my hair.

"Take me upstairs," Bella panted as my hand started drifting up the skirt of her dress.

I didn't need any more direction than that, I stood and scooped Bella up in my arms and we made our way upstairs as quietly as possible praying nobody saw us. I kicked the door shut and dropped Bella on her bed quickly getting on my knees on the bed beside her.

She grabbed my tie and pulled me down on top of her as she laid down on her back, crashing her mouth to mine. I supported most of weight on my arms since Bella had commented in the past that sometimes I felt too heavy for her when I was on top.

Her hands made very quick work of my vest and tie and they were soon a pile on the floor along with my shirt. God I needed the rest of my clothes off now. Bella fisted my hair in her hands again as I sucked on her neck where I had bitten her earlier. She was positively writhing with pleasure below me, pulling almost painfully on my hair.

I slipped one hand under her dress and up her thigh to cup between her legs and moaned loudly into her mouth. "God, Bella, you're soaked."

"That what happens when I'm teased all night and never brought to fruition."

I pulled back looking down at her in surprise. "I never teased you."

"No, but all the on and off all night has." Bella grabbed my face and pulled me back down to her.

We made out passionately for several minutes, getting our mouths everywhere we could reach from our current position without moving too much. Bella wrapped a leg around my hips and was currently trying to push my pants down with her foot.

"The belt needs to be undone, love, before the pants can come off." I whispered throatily in her ear. I reached down and swiftly got my belt off and helped Bella push my pants down my legs. "Yes…" I moaned into her pillow as I was released a little. I looked down at Bella. "You're wearing too many clothes,"

Bella sat up pushing me off of her and reached behind her neck to untie her halter-top, and then behind her back to untie the sash. The dress fell around her in a white and black puddle leaving her torso completely bare to me. I knew I hadn't felt bra when I groped her earlier outside.

Bella shimmied out of the rest of her dress and I tossed it somewhere in her room before pressing the length of my body to hers and pushing her back down on the bed. I rocked against her like I had downstairs, one hand massaging her breast, the other wrapped around her holding her as close to me as we could manage.

Bella wrapped her leg around me again and her foot once more tried to disrobe me. I groaned as her heel massaged my ass through my shorts. She was giggling senselessly in my ear as she nibbled the lobe. One hand was stroking my chest and abs the other buried in my hair.

"Bella!" I gasped loudly as her hand snaked between us and into my shorts to grab at my erection. I groaned even louder and thrust into her hand.

I groped around for her hip finding and grabbing the side of her lace underwear. I desperately wanted to just rip them off, but when I picked my head up and noticed which pair she was wearing, one of my favorites, I decided against it and simply slid them down her legs tossing them to the floor of her room.

I picked Bella up for a moment and scattered the pillows from her bed to the floor and threw the blankets back. So she had been right that the messed up state of her bed earlier today _was_ my fault. We fell back to the bed together in a tangled mess of arms and legs. Bella pushed my shorts down as I grabbed the sheet the cover us, pulling our bodies beneath it as I yanked it over our heads.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning with Bella cuddled close in my arms and sighed as I took in her scent. But I wasn't sighing contently, I was frustrated. As soon as I got us under the sheet last night we started making out like the horny young adults that we are. But a few minutes into our passionate kissing session Bella started to go limp and I noticed that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Never one to make her do things she doesn't want to, I very reluctantly pulled away from her and reached over to switch the light off before I got out of her bed.

I spent twenty minutes in her bathroom giving myself relief before returning to her. Bella was already passed out, exhausted from the stress of the evening and probably from crying earlier as well. I simply wrapped her up in my arms and fell into a very uneasy sleep.

We'd only been here two weeks so far and maybe, maybe had sex five times. To some people that was enough, but Bella and I had a streak for being able to find stamina even when we were utterly spent, and the sex was always ten times better that way. I knew she wanted some alone time just as much as I did, but it had been near impossible since both her mother and stepfather work in the school system and had been on vacation at the same time.

It wasn't like this in Forks, where her father was always on call and rarely in the house at the same as us. We had taken complete advantage of that and screwed in every room as many times as we could. But after getting caught just after the act by Chief Swan made a tad more careful around his abode for the rest of the time we were there.

Even in Phoenix it hadn't been this difficult. Renee spent more of her time at the neighborhood pool complex leaving us alone in the house, and Phil wasn't home during the day. I still recall how surprised I had been when Bella suggested her rocking chair, and it still made me hard thinking about, but just not right now. Right now I was sexually frustrated.

Yes, Bella and I had had sex yesterday morning, but it was quick and it was just to satisfy us for the day. Not that it did any good, I was extremely horny lately and uncontrolled and I know I need to reel it in, but there's just something about being in Bella's room with her. I can't explain it. It just makes me want her in every way imaginable. Seeing all the layers of her personality before me.

Bella moved in her sleep and I was tempted to just get up and go have a shower, but I wanted to be here when she woke up so she knew I loved her and I wasn't mad at her. I was just mad at the situation, and wasn't her fault that her mother, and everyone else for that matter, had horrible timing. I could only imagine what life was going to be like once Lauren became roommate. I groaned inwardly at the problems that was going to cause and made a vow to myself that we were going to move into an apartment together as soon as possible when we got back.

I had already asked my parents to start looking for something suitable for the two of us and they promised to check them out and email photos of the ones they liked. I knew Bella would want to check them out in person, and so would I. Seeing things in person was always better than photos, and you could get a better idea of size when you saw something right in front of you instead of in a picture.

Bella stirred again and this time rolled over wrapping an arm around and started stroking my back in her sleep. Her knee came up to nudge between my thighs and I had to suppress another groan. This wasn't her fault her either, it was a typical position she took up in her sleep and it was completely subconscious. She was never aware she was doing it until I called her out on it.

But it wasn't helping my frustration as her knee rubbed against my length and her hand continued to drift up and down my spine, the tips of her fingers sending little sparks of electricity through my body. This wasn't going to work. With a grunt I pried her free and started to sit up in the bed. Bella moved beside me and I heard her yawn as she started to up as well.

"Hey," she breathed moving behind me. "Where are you off to without me?" I felt her sit up more and suddenly her chest was pressed to my back and her legs and arms were around me.

"I was planning on taking a shower, but if you have something else in mind I'm all ears. So long as you don't pass out again." I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth and I got a punch in the bicep for it.

"I didn't mean to, I just all of a sudden couldn't keep my eyes open. I'm sorry all right!" Bella exclaimed climbing out of her bed.

"Don't be like that, I'm sorry, come back here." I reached out and grabbed her wrist yanking her back to me and she fell into my lap. "I'm sorry, I'm just grouchy this morning. I hate beating off in your bathroom."

"Did you really do that last night?" Bella asked.

I took her arms and wrapped them around my neck. "Yeah, I needed to, and I wished it was you."

She leaned in and kissed underneath my chin. "I'm really sorry, Edward. I ruined everything last night. And you looked so sexy, too."

"You didn't ruin everything, lately we just to have a knack for starting something in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe we should just go screw under the boardwalk from now on." Bella punched my bicep again and this time it actually hurt.

"I wasn't really serious when I suggested that, I'm not one to enjoy sand in places where it doesn't belong."

"We would use a towel of course, duh."

"I'm still not big on the whole sand thing."

I sighed, exasperated, and stood up allowing Bella to slip from my lap. She kept her arms around my neck and hugged herself to me. "I have an idea," I offered. "Didn't you mention something about the guest bathroom shower being bigger and easier to move around in?"

"That's a really bad idea, Edward."

"But you're intrigued aren't you?" I cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at her.

She frowned up at me, but I could almost the gears in her mind turning with a plan. "Perhaps," she answered vaguely. "Grab some clothes,"

I kissed her forehead once and let her go quickly moving around the room. We pulled on t-shirts and shorts, grabbed a couple bathroom necessities and quietly made our way down the hall to the guest bathroom. The shower was glass enclosed and larger than Bella's shower by far. It was definitely going to be much easier in here. The only downside was there was no lock on the door.

But I had glanced at the clock on Bella's nightstand and was satisfied that it read seven-thirty-four, no way in Hell would anyone else be up in the house. I shut the door quietly behind us and turned around to see that Bella had already shed her clothes and was turning the hot water on. She had left our separate washing items in the corner of the shower for use later on.

I quickly rid my body of all clothing and followed Bella into the shower closing the glass door behind me. She stood under the spray waiting for me and I encircled my arms around her soft, hot, wet body and pulled against me making sure she could feel my hard on against her ass.

"Edward,"

I was ready to pin her against the wall right then as my name fell from her lips as a low moan. I snaked my hand up her body to start massaging her breasts. Bella reached behind me and grabbed at my lower back, her hands moving down to cup my ass. I moaned her name and pushed my erection against her.

My head fell forward and started showering her neck and shoulder with opened-mouthed kisses and licks. Bella was positively squirming in my arms now. I let one hand travel down her body and cupped her between her legs. Although she was already wet from the shower, I could tell she was wet with arousal as well.

I spun Bella around in my arms and started pushing her into a corner. She lifted one leg to my hip and I grabbed the other as she wrapped both around me and I lifted her up. I was so hard now it was beyond painful.

I didn't waste a single moment, positioned myself properly, and thrust upward. We both cried out when I fully surrounded by her hot, welcoming body. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck for support and I leaned her into the corner for a better angle, and also so it was easier to hold her.

We both knew from the time we walked into this bathroom that the sex occurring in here was not going to be gentle. We were both so desperate, and I really didn't want this to be quick, I wanted to draw it out for a bit, and by all means did I want it rough.

We both stared groaning and grunting, mouths attached to shoulders and necks, and nails digging into skin. I thrust into her as hard as I could making sure I pulled out enough so she could feel the slide when I pushed back in. Bella was sucking on my pulse incredibly hard and I knew I was going to have a mark matching the one I left on her neck last night.

Bella fisted my wet hair in one hand and gabbed at my ass with the other trying to push me deeper. This was exquisite torture. I was right on the edge and ready to come, but I kept holding myself back just a little in order to keep drawing this out for as long as possible.

"Edward, Edward, Edward,"

Hearing Bella pant my name like was doing wonderful things for me. I loved hearing how much I affected her. How much pleasure I was bringing her. And the fact that I was the only man who ever had and ever would made these moments between that much more meaningful.

"Keep doing that," I panted in her ear as I worked myself in and out her harder. "Keep saying my name,"

She did as I asked and even moaned and groaned and grunted it. She whispered she was close and asked me to touch her. I slipped my hand between or bodies and started to run circles around her little bundle of nerves with my finger, making sure I also stroked her. I know what she likes and what works best on her.

Bella leaned her head forward, her breaths turning to gasps, sometimes punctuated by groans and soon I felt her walls starting to clench around me. We were both right there, just moments from release. It was so close I could taste it my mouth.

And it was all fucking ruined as soon as we heard someone scream as they walked into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: These two just can't catch a break can they? I normally don't like to torment like this, but you'll find out why in upcoming chapters why I'm putting them through this.

I've posted more links for pictures on my profile for this story and other. Check them all out, you just need to copy and paste the link into the address bar.

Thanks to all, and please review!!!!


	21. Stupid

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing your little hearts out!!! I owe you big boxes of chocolate kisses since I'm going to Hershey freaking Park tomorrow and cannot wait!!! I really need a good roller coaster ride. I'm so freaking excited!!!!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight and I own all the sick and twisted ideas in my head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 21: Stupid

Bella's Point of View

The bathroom door closed as quickly as it was opened and Edward just glared at me for the longest moment before he set me down on my feet and pulled away from me throwing the shower door open. It banged against the glass wall of the shower and I was surprised it didn't break.

"Edward," I called after him softly. I turned the shower off and walked out shutting the door. He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed grumbling the entire time.

"Edward, look at me." I wrapped a towel around myself and got down on my knees in front of him as he pulled his t-shirt on. I reached up to hold his face in my hands.

"This is so frustrating." He muttered. "I'm just going to go for a run. I'll be back in a while." He got up brushing past me and left the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

I just remained crouched there on the floor dumbstruck. No hug, no kiss, no reassurance. Just up and gone. I swallowed back the tears that were building behind my eyes and got up gathering my clothes. Edward was gone when I got back to my room and I noticed his sneakers were missing from in front of my closet and he had left the dresser drawer open where he put his running shorts.

I got dressed slowly, my mind going everything that had happened and wishing the hardest I ever that it hadn't ended the way it did. Renee and Phil were sitting at the kitchen table sipping their morning coffee and obviously waiting for me. Edward wasn't down here either. He must've really gone out.

Sensing my observation Renee looked at the back door. "He left very quickly and didn't say anything. I think he's too embarrassed."

"Who came in?" was my question as I sat done.

"Ann, I told you she drinks too much at parties and more than like be spending the night. She was completely mortified and got her stuff and left as quickly as Edward."

"I'm so sorry, mom. It was my idea to use that bathroom. I figured it would be easier since the shower was bigger and it was really early. We weren't expecting anyone to be up. I feel really horrible now. And about last night, too…" I started, looking to Phil.

He just smiled at me and shook his head as he laughed. "Don't worry about that, Bella, they actually thought it was rather funny. I have a try out next week for the team."

I smiled proudly at my stepfather and got up to hug him. "I'm glad I'm not a total fuck up." I said quietly as I sat back down and ignored the glare my mother shot at me. "I'm really sorry, though, mom. We were both just so desperate." It was the lamest excuse I had ever used.

"Just think next time, Bella, ok. I'm not mad at you, but try and use some common sense, all right. I know you love you boyfriend and want to be alone with him, but that's why you have your own bedroom."

"My shower is too small for the both of us together. We've only…done it…in there once and it was cramped."

"Well, I will consider expanding it a little for you if you promise me one thing." Renee bargained.

"What, mom?" and I was afraid to know the answer.

"Don't let this come between you and Edward. It's just a tiny bump and should in no way affect your relationship drastically."

"I'll try, mom, but Edward can get pretty stubborn." I said letting my head fall into my hand. I started drawing a circular pattern on the countertop and looked up when my mom offered to make me breakfast. I wasn't particularly hungry and told her I was just going to go sit outside with my journal.

I ran upstairs and grabbed it out of my desk and a pen and headed back down to go sit on the back porch and try to make sense of everything. I wasn't paying much attention to the time, but after a while I heard the front door open and I rushed inside. Edward walked through looking sweaty and exhausted and he didn't even look at me as he headed for the stairs. I followed him up and he disappeared into my bedroom.

"Edward, can we talk please?" I asked standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to talk, I just want to take a shower, finally, and lay down. I'm tired." He said with a short tone as he gathered some clean clothes from my dresser.

"We need to talk," I pushed, blocking his exit as he walked over to the door.

"I don't want to talk, Bella, now please move." He said quietly. Even his voice was tired.

"No," I said firmly. "We're having this conversation whether you want to or not."

Edward just sighed and pushed past me hard making my body swing sideways and my back hit the doorframe. Oh my God, he just pushed me. And it hurt. I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward never got physical like that when he was upset.

"Edward Cullen, come back here!" I yelled after him as he walked down the hall and disappeared into the guest bathroom slamming the door yet again. I wanted to curse at him, yell and scream. But I just stood there biting my lip to keep myself from crying.

My mom came running up the stairs a moment later after she heard me yell. I was still just standing against the doorframe. She tried to hug me, but I just shrugged her off and ran down the stairs and out the back door. I needed to be alone right now, I didn't want hugs I didn't want words. I just wanted silence so I could scream as loud as I could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know how long I sat underneath the boardwalk, but I had my knees drawn up to my chest and I was shaking, I knew that. It was very cool under the boardwalk, cool and dark, and lonely. I watched the shadows from people's umbrella's on the beach move with the sun as it travelled across the sky.

Eventually I saw a figure walking towards me from the house and for a moment I thought it was Edward, but then my stepfather came into view. He walked under the boardwalk and sat down beside me in the sand. We were both silent for a several long minutes, not acknowledging each other and just looking out over the beach.

"You'd think everyone would want to be inside today since they all have hangovers." He said breaking the silence between us finally. He laughed uneasily and threw an arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side. This was why I sometimes went to Phil with my troubles and not Charlie, Phil expressed emotion a lot more openly and he as easier to talk to.

"He never pushes me," I whispered. "No matter how angry he can sometimes get, he's never gotten physical before. What did I do this time?"

"You didn't do anything, Isabella. It's just the state of his mind right now. Trust me, I'm a man, I know."

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No, I didn't. But I can just tell looking at him. He's frustrated right now because he wants to spend some time with you and every time you two try to get together, something always interrupts, right?"

"Nail on the head," I answered dryly.

"You have to excuse the attitude he's giving you, Bells. I'm not saying it's right, and I'm not saying it's right that he pushed you, it's wrong. But you have to remember he's a man and his mind works differently than yours. You're both very mature adults and I know you're both very smart about your relationship. But sometimes, and this one example, all you can focus on is each other and that insatiable need to be alone together.

"I know your mother and I were like that for a while after we got married. When we went away for our honeymoon we stole every moment we could together and wound up in some of the most awkward places."

I tried to hide my blush because I knew Phil was talking about sex and my mother together in the same conversation, and I'll admit it was uncomfortable, but I appreciated his effort to help me.

"You're both young and just starting out, and this is one of the bumps or roadblocks you're going to encounter. Sex always brings about a fight one way or the other because it involves so much passion when you're in love with someone. And it's that same passion that blinds you. Makes you see him through tunnel vision and put him on a pedestal.

"I know it hurts right now, Bella, but you can't let it linger between the two of you because that will just bring about more problems and only provide ammo for future battles."

"I know, but he won't talk to me." I cried.

"Force him," Phil said simply.

"I don't want him to hate me."

"Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how many times your mother and I have fought, and more than half of those times she really had to push me, I mean really irritate me in order to get a response out of me. I don't like fighting with her either, but sometimes you need to put your foot down and force the other person's hand. It'll hurt and it'll sting, but it is necessary. And I promise he won't hate you. I would say I hated your mother for harassing words out of me, but in the end I was always thankful because that was how we got things out, said things that needed to be said. And it really helped. We've conquered a lot of issues that way and it's only helped to make us stronger."

I threw my arms around and hugged him tight. He was really my savior right now. "It's going to be ok, kiddo, I promise."

He helped me up and walked back to the house in silence. Renee was waiting at the back door and greeted him with a light kiss. "I think he's laying down in the guest room. The door's unlocked." She said to me.

"Thanks," I responded quietly to her. "And thanks for the talk, Phil. It really helped, I owe you."

"Just go upstairs and talk to him. Work things out and come to some kind of middle ground with this."

I gave them both a tentative smile and headed for the stairs. The guest room was at the end of the hall next to the bathroom. I turned the knob and sure enough it was still unlocked. I walked in shutting the door behind me quietly. Edward lay on the daybed facing away from me, his body turned toward the window.

I walked over, toed my shoes off, and slipped onto the bed behind him wrapping my arms around him not caring if I was disturbing him. He smelled fresh and clean, his typical sweet, honey musk. I buried my nose in his hair and inhaled the delicious scent pressing my lips to the back of his neck.

"What," He breathed, sounding irritated.

"We need to talk and we're going to right now." I said firmly, drawing on all my strength that I could.

"I already told you I don't want to talk, Bella. Can you please go I want to sleep?"

"No, I'm not leaving until you and I talk. This is so stupid, Edward. We shouldn't be fighting over this."

"We're not fighting," Edward sighed heavily, "We're just not discussing this, all right. I really don't want to. That's why I came in here in the first place, for some peace and quiet. I have a really bad headache and I just want to be alone. So could you please leave?" I felt him unwrap my arms from around him and he pushed me back a little.

I wrapped my arms back around him and he groaned low in his chest. I pressed myself back into him. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Edward didn't turn around to face me. He just unwrapped my arms once more and pushed me back again. "Bella, go." He said firmly.

I moved away from him a little, minding the limited space of the day bed and sat up. "Fine, I'll leave you alone. It's obvious what I mean to you right now, so I will go. I'll just…" I took a deep breath to fight back my tears, "I'll just sleep alone tonight."

I got off the bed and grabbed my shoes. I made sure I shut the door silently as I left.

Renee and Phil were waiting downstairs on the back porch as I descended the stairs. Renee looked at me expectantly and immediately got up when she the saw tears in my eyes and the pain that I was sure was written across my face.

"Honey, what happened? Please don't tell me he broke up with you."

"No, mom, Edward would never do that. He just…doesn't want me around right now. I have no idea what I did." I cried, wrapping my arms around her and crying into her chest.

"I told you before, Bella, you haven't done anything." Phil said reassuringly. He rose from his seat and walked over joining the hug. "I think Edward is just trying to figure some things out for himself right now. What it possibly is that's really bothering him."

"Why won't he just talk to me?" I cried. "I miss him,"

"Just give him a little space right now, Bella. Something clearly is bothering him. He's got something on his mind that he doesn't want to talk about yet. Let him figure that out. He'll come to you when he's ready." Renee said softly as she stroked my hair.

"And what if he doesn't?" I wondered out loud.

Neither of them answered they just hugged me tight as we stood there in silence. I think they both just wanted me to cry and get it out. I didn't want to cry in front of Edward, that wasn't fair to him. It was like making him feel guilty enough to talk to me.

Eventually Renee and Phil and I went back inside and they started dinner while I sat in the living room staring blankly out the window. I heard movement upstairs in one of the bedrooms and wanted to run up there to see if Edward was up, but I remembered how much he _didn't_ want me around so I remained seated.

I didn't get up when my mother called me in to eat, I didn't have the energy to move after crying so hard. What it worse was, if Edward came down to eat, I didn't know if I could sit next to him without bawling all over again. I just stayed in my chair staring out the window and watching the colors change across the sky and clouds as the sun set.

It was dark outside when I finally found it in myself to unfurl my legs and head upstairs for the night. I shut my door behind me quietly and leaned my back against repeating to myself over and over, 'do not cry, do not cry'. I went in my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth and then I changed into my most comfortable pajamas that I could find and I sat crossed legged in the middle of my bed holding a picture of Edward and I and forcing myself not to cry.

We looked so happy and carefree in the picture. I know we hadn't gone wrong anywhere, Edward just wasn't talking to me. But the situation still scared me.

I looked up when there was a soft, tentative knock on my door and called for whomever it was to come in. I wasn't in the mood to hold a grudge right now. It cost too much energy. I was staring at the picture again as the door opened and I caught whiff of the dinner Renee had made. Tacos, one of my favorites.

I looked up to tell her thank you but I wasn't hungry, and Edward's green eyes looked back at me. "Hey," he said quietly. His eyes were a little red around the edges and his voice was a touch rough.

He put the tray down that had enough food on it for two on my desk and walked back over to me settling on the bed. What shocked me more than him coming in here was the moment he sat down in front of he took my face in his hands and he kissed me passionately.

My body reacted the way it always did. I wrapped my hands around his neck and allowed him to push me down against the bed as I threw a leg around his hip. When he parted from to allow us both a moment to catch our breath I attached my mouth to his neck and sucked on that spot below his ear left ear. It was heaven to hear my name spill from his lips as a strangled moan.

I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered when we parted again several minutes. "I'm an ass, just say it. I'm a fucking bastard."

"You're a fucking bastard, Edward Cullen, and if you ever push me like that again so help me God…I will have my father get involved."

"I swear I will never do that again, Bella." Edward helped me to sit up and settled me in his lap taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Do you want to explain to me why you were acting like that?"

"Can we eat at the same time, I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day."

I nodded my consent and Edward went over to my desk returning with the tray. He handed me a plate and made me a chicken taco with extra jalapenos the way I liked it.

I let him get through two tacos of his own before we started talking. "I'm dreading going back at the end of break." He said with a full mouth. "Sorry," he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as a tiny bit of taco shell fell onto his plate.

"Swallow first, then talk." I instructed. Edward did and smiled his thanks. It was one of his worse habits to talk with food in his mouth.

"I'm afraid of the affect Lauren is going to have on our relationship. Have you ever noticed that she's not happy unless everyone else around is sharing her misery?"

"Edward," is said slowly, putting my taco down on my plate. I reached out and took his hand holding it between my hands. "Lauren shouldn't have any effect on us. She's insignificant. But I understand what you mean. I'm afraid of it, too."

"I want to go home." Edward blurted out.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling my brow furrow.

"I want to go home tomorrow. I just feel like nothing is going to go right down here right now. I want to take you home to my parents' house and lock us away in my bedroom. I want to be with you as much as possible before classes start again."

"I don't know what my mother will think about that."

"She approves. I already talked to her while I was getting food downstairs. She's willing to drive us to the airport at any time."

I sat there in silence staring down at my food. I wasn't quite sure if going home was going to work, but I could tell Edward was desperate to get out of here. I know I was after the events of the last couple of days. I wanted us to be able to be alone as much as possible as well.

"All right, can we get a flight tomorrow night?"

"I can check in a little bit. But there's a couple of things I want to do first." Edward started clearing away everything and took the tray away to place it back on my desk. He walked back over unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked him as he climbed back up onto the bed. I reached down between us and undid his belt and the zipper on his jeans snaking my hand inside the waistband of his short.

Edward groaned a long response the resembled my name and I attached my mouth to his throat to suck on his pulse. I guess he was sure.

We fumbled with the rest of each other's clothes but eventually there was pile of shirts and pants and underwear on the floor and Edward was naked above me as we clasped our bodies close together so that every inch of skin was covered. He slid into me slowly, and although the penetration wasn't deep, it was natural and unhurried. We made love gently for a long time, just holding each other in our arms and whispering our love in between the softest kisses we had ever exchanged.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, Edward spooning up behind me and holding me as close as humanly possible. "You feel good," I whispered into the dark. Edward just tightened his hold on me and snuggled closer.

"You feel even better. I'm so very, very sorry, Bella. I will never treat you like that again, I swear."

"You better not." I hoped he could hear the smile in my voice. I felt Edward nuzzle his nose into the back of my neck and as it traveled up into my hair. "Sleep well," I wished him.

"Dream happy dreams, my Bella."

The last thing I felt before I finally let my tired body finally succumb to exhaustion was Edward's lips against the back of my neck. "I love you," he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	22. Dirty Laundry

A/N: Thank you once again everyone who read and reviewed on the previous chapter, and for sticking with me so far. Thank you to everyone who added me to his/her various favorites and alerts.

AFF:

Mr Spears: Yeah, it was a quick fight, but it's not the last one. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reviewing again!!!

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and I own my beloved Edward fleece blanket that is going to college with me. (I can't sleep without it)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 22: Dirty Laundry

Edward's Point of View

I woke up some time in the middle of the night. I really had to go to the bathroom. I got out of bed as carefully as I could without waking Bella, but I think I could have ripped the blanket from her bed and she still wouldn't have gotten up. She was dead to the world. I went into her bathroom, took care of business and then, still naked, sat down at her desk.

I noticed right away that the tray of food was gone. Renee or Phil must have come in at some point and taken it. I turned on Bella's laptop and typed in the address for my favorite travel sight and started looking for the flight to New Hampshire tomorrow night. Actually, I turned to look at the bedside clock; it would be later today at this point considering the time.

I started putting in the appropriate information and looked at the two flights listed that were flying out tomorrow. There was one at seven AM that we certainly weren't catching. And there was one leaving at eight PM. I guess we were taking that one.

"Hey, come back to bed." A soft voice whispered to me as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and lips pressed to the back of my neck.

"In a minute, I'm almost done." I whispered back.

Bella bowed her head and started kissing my neck distractingly. I was still trying to type our names into the information spaces for the tickets that we would have to pick up at the check in.

"Come on, I'm trying to focus," I laughed quietly. But Bella had other ideas. Her hands traveled to my shoulders where they began to massage and rub out the tension in my muscles. "That feels nice, love."

"Want to feel something nicer?" Bella breathed in my ear. Her warm breath fanned across my neck and my whole body quivered in anticipation.

"C-can I at least finish t-typing?" I requested as my voice hitched and my dick twitched.

"You have thirty seconds," Bella whispered.

I felt her arms disengage from around me and heard her move. I finished typing all of the information necessary and booked the flight. We would pay at the check in. I think I finished in twenty-three seconds. And in that time Bella had walked around the chair and was now sitting on her knees at my feet stroking my ankle.

I turned sideways so I was facing her and I wasn't surprised when she spread my knees apart and started running her fingers teasingly up and down my thighs. I let my head fall back as her lips started tracing the same pattern her fingers had just been making. I wanted to reach down and thread my fingers in Bella's hair and direct her to wear I wanted her the most.

But before she went further Bella stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the bed. I barely had a chance to protest as she pushed me down onto the bed so I fell across the width. I didn't complain as she laid herself atop me and started attacking my mouth and neck with passionate kisses.

"Feeling aggressive all of a sudden are we?"

"No, but sitting up in bed and seeing you sitting at my laptop completely naked is such a turn on, and you are so sexy." Bella drawled as she lathed my neck.

She started kissing her way down my body running her tongue along the lines and planes of my chest, kissing, nipping, and biting lightly. She was running her tongue down my abdomen and I was trying very hard not to moan too loudly when the thought struck me.

"Are you menstruating?"

"What, why do you ask?" Bella groaned picking her head up, obviously not pleased with being distracted from her task.

"You're…extra horny."

Bella sighed and folded her arms on my stomach staring up the length of my body at me. "Well, what do you expect when all of this pent up sexual frustration is able to be released?"

"I suppose that's a good point." I agreed.

"May I continue?" Bella asked politely, although there was nothing polite about the way her hand was moving between my legs.

"Yes, please," I moaned into the darkness. I would lie here like this all night if Bella wanted. This was all I had been trying to achieve over the past few days. Just something she and I could share together. I didn't care what it was, just something. We had tried so hard to have sex on New Year's, but she had passed out before anything could be consummated.

"Bella," I gasped her name loudly as she slipped down my body to sit up on her knees between my legs. She ran her tongue along the inside of my thigh and trailed her lips over the same line. "Oh God, Bella, please…" I begged.

"Will you let me go all the way?"

"Yes, I don't care, yes." I had no idea what she meant and I was so painfully hard right now from her just kissing me that I could care less what she did as long as she did something. I loved her and I wanted more intimacy right now.

"I would suggest you put that pillow over your face," Bella whispered as her hand stroked up and down my erection. I groaned loudly and did as she recommended, grabbing one of the pillows and holding it to my mouth to muffle the sounds I no doubt make. Bella kept stroking and pumping my length for a minute, sometimes running her thumb in circles around the head.

I was on the verge of screaming when she cupped my balls, but she pulled back and I heard her stand. I pulled the pillow away just in time to see her lean down over me and kiss me. "What are you doing?" I breathed when we parted.

"Showing you how much I love you before we continue."

I reached up and cupped her face, "Love, I already know that." I whispered as I ran my thumb along her cheekbone.

"I know I just wanted to show you again." Bella bent her head and kissed me again before she began another long line down my body. Although this time when she slid down onto her knees she didn't tease me with peppered kisses along my legs.

"Bella!" I moaned her name and clutched the pillow to my face just in time as her mouth enclosed over my erection. She worked her tongue around just the head, sucking furiously. I was biting the pillow in a desperate effort not to make any sounds, my free hand fisting the sheets. I wanted to scream as she took even more of my length into her mouth and started grazing her teeth back and forth across my over sensitized flesh.

I was so close to just ripping the pillow away and holding her head to my lap. I was right on the edge and when Bella finally took the last of my length into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could I lost it. Feeling the head of my cock hit the back of her throat was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. I could imagine how hard (no pun intended), she was trying not to gag.

Bella cupped my aching balls gently and only had to massage them for a moment before I finally exploded in her mouth shooting thick spurts down her throat. She sucked me for a minute longer as my thrashing on the bed calmed and I stopped pounding my fist on the mattress.

I was positively gasping for air as I pulled the pillow from my face. My chest heaved and I refused to open my eyes just yet. I still haven't come down completely from my high. I heard movement, but I didn't feel as Bella got up on the bed and lay down on her side next to me. What finally made me open eyes was a soft touch up and down my chest.

I rolled my head to the side to see Bella smirking at me. I could just barely make out her face in the glow from her laptop, but I reached out nonetheless and traced her beautiful lips as she continued to stroke up and down my chest. "You are absolutely gorgeous." I whispered.

Bella sucked my finger into her mouth and bit the tip of it gently as she smirked at me. "Like I said," I pulled my finger from her mouth and she kissed it, "extra horny tonight."

Bella chuckled and cuddled herself up to my side nudging my arm with her head as an indication for me to wrap it around her. "I didn't hear you complaining." She whispered, and soon fell asleep beside me.

We woke in the morning, some time in the morning, and during the night we noticed that we had eventually righted ourselves in the bed and were sleeping properly covered by the sheet. Bella woke first sitting up and running her fingers through my hair, which was what woke me.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared up at her. She was giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You bit a hole in my favorite pillow," she picked it up and showed me where my teeth had broken the thin fabric of the pillowcase.

"You two more just like it." I said defensively as I sat up and yawned. I watched Bella watch me stretch and I felt my ego swell just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, but this one was my favorite, it's broken in a little bit more then the other two."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I deadpanned and I received a pillow to the side of my head in punishment. "Ow, that sort of hurt." I whined, rubbing the spot where Bella hit me.

"I'm hungry, let's go downstairs so you can make me something."

"Excuse me," I scoffed as I got up following Bella around as she started throwing clean clothes at me. I was only teasing. After last night I would be more than happy to cook anything she wanted.

Bella tossed me a clean t-shirt and I threw it on watching as she pulled out clean underwear and clothes for herself. I gathered up the dirty laundry as she finished getting dressed and made a pile of it on the bed. We had all day to pack, but the laundry needed to get done now.

Bella held my hand the entire way down the stairs, our fingers laced together tightly. I stopped to throw the laundry in the washroom and then we headed for the kitchen. Renee and Phil were just finishing an early lunch when we walked in. They both looked to our interlaced hands and smiled.

"So I guess everything is all right?" Renee asked.

"Yup," Bella smiled brightly. It thrilled me to see her happy once more and I bowed my head to kiss the top of hers.

"So are we taking you two to the airport later on?" Phil asked as he got up and started collecting plates.

"Yeah, I booked us an eight PM flight for tonight," I explained.

Renee rose from the table collecting the rest of the dishes from their lunch. "Any chance I can convince you two to stay just a couple more days?" she inquired as she ran warm water over the glasses before placing them in the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry, mom, but no." Bella said sadly. "We really just want to go back to New Hampshire and be alone."

I nodded my agreement, suddenly realizing that Bella and I were still standing at the entrance to the kitchen. I let go of her hand and walked over to the cabinet where the frying pans were housed.

"Well, then you know the deal. One extra week in the summer." Renee reminded us gently as she and Phil started walking out, giving us the kitchen to ourselves.

"Don't worry, mom, I think it prefer it down here more so in the summer anyway." Bella confirmed with a smile in her mother's direction. It seemed to appease Renee enough and walked back over to Bella and I to give us a tight hug and told us she was proud of us for working things out so easily, even though the situation itself had been brutally hard.

Once we were alone in the kitchen I started gathering everything I would need to make Bella one of her favorite things: eggs and bacon. She requested egg-in-the-bread with a slice of cheese specifically and I set about warming up the fry pan and added a chunk of butter to start melting.

Bella stood behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist and her head against my back as I cooked. She pressed kisses to my shirt every few seconds and I couldn't help but smile the entire time. "Baby, it's kind of hard to flip this when I'm limited for movement."

Bell stood up on her toes and kissed the back of my neck longingly. "Just use a spatula. I'm not letting go of you."

I sighed sarcastically and Bella chuckled behind me as I grabbed the spatula on the counter and flipped her egg. I added the slice of cheese and turned around moving down the counter so I could lean against it. Bella pressed her head to my chest and I let my arms wrap naturally around her. I ran one hand through her hair as she stood there holding me, breathing in whatever scent was coming off my shirt.

Smelling the cheese starting to burn in the pan pulled me back to my cooking and I quickly moved the egg and toasted bread to a plate, handing the entire thing to Bella with a fork and a smile. I retrieved the bacon from the other pan I had been frying it in and placed a couple strips on her plate.

Bella leaned her back against the counter and started eating as I went about making scrambled eggs for myself with extra pepper.

"Do you promise to always cook for me?" Bella asked as she nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"Whatever you want, whenever you want it." I responded as I scrambled my eggs with the spatula, pushing the loose mixture toward the middle of the pan. The technique kept the eggs extra fluffy, that and the little amount of milk I added as I whisked the eggs with a fork earlier.

"Does that promise also pertain to sex?"

I looked over at Bella. She was currently pulling her fork from her mouth seductively slow, and winked at me. I felt my jeans grow a touch tight. I swallowed hard. "Uh…yes." I gasped out. Bella smiled seductively and motioned to the frying pan.

"Your eggs are going to burn, sweetheart."

Damn vixen, distracting me from my cooking. I loved her to death.

I plated my own food and we sat down at the table to finish eating, sometimes sharing our meals and feeding each other. We made very quiet conversation about returning to New Hampshire and Bella expressed her sadness about leaving her mother's home so early, but she assured me it was what she wanted because more than anything right, she really just wanted to be alone with me and couldn't wait to get back so she, I, and my parents could start looking at apartments together.

"What kind of apartment are you hoping for?" I asked once we finished eating and had cleaned up all of the dishes and cookware.

Bella reached over from where she sat next to me and took my hand drawing loving circles on the back of it with her thumb. "Something simple, like what Alice and Jasper have; but not as big Rose and Emmett's place. Just something that will make do for us while we are still in college."

"I agree," I breathed out, leaning back in my chair. I drew our hands down onto my thigh and Bella scooted closer in her chair so she wouldn't have to reach so far between us. "What about after college?" I asked tentatively, breaking the comfortable silence between.

This was another topic with her that I wanted to breach. I had been thinking about life after college quite a bit recently, and yesterday when I was brooding in the guest room, that had been how I passed the majority of the time I spent in there.

"What about it?" Bella asked for clarification.

"Like, what about where are going to live after college? Do you want to live in a different apartment or get a house? Do you want pets, children?" I was interrupted as Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against mine in a tender kiss. Her hand came up and traveled up the back of my neck to thread into my hair.

"Edward, whatever you want I more than likely agree with. You want to get a house lets get a house. You want a dog; we'll get a dog. So long as I get to have you for the rest of my life I don't need anything else. It's all superficial."

Her words warmed my heart more than she could possibly ever know and I knew in that moment I would do everything in my power to marry her, although I knew I wouldn't have to try hard.

After our conversation Bella went upstairs and packed everything and I started the little amount of laundry there was. She came downstairs half and hour later and I was just loading the laundry into the dryer. She hopped up onto the washer and I came to stand in front of her, easily slipping between her knees and moaning in appreciation as she wrapped her legs around my hips and brought me closer.

Her fingers curled into the collar of the button down I had thrown on over my t-shirt and she yanked my mouth to hers. My hands came up to grasp her arms and hers wrapped easily around my chest, grabbing at my back and pulling me even closer eliminating all space between us. Our kiss grew deeper and more frantic, tongues colliding as we panted and gasped for air when we could.

I threaded both of my hands into Bella's hair as her came down to unbuckle my belt. "Wait," I gasped pushing her hands away. I extracted myself from her arms and legs and crossed the small room to shut and lock door. We were really taking a risk with this, but the last time I checked, Renee and Phil had gone food shopping according to the note they left on the hallway table and would be back in a couple hours.

I immediately returned to the sanctuary of Bella's arms and immediately took her face in my hands kissing her deeply. Bella got back to work on my belt making quick work of it and my fly. She simply opened the front of my jeans and reached into the waist band of short to grab at my hardening length.

I dropped one hand between us and quickly got the button of her jeans open and yanked at the zipper. Bella pushed her jeans down far enough and then her underwear. We grabbed at each, Bella throwing her arms around me and gripping at my back as I grabbed her thighs and pulled her forward plunging into her at once.

Bella threw her head back laughing. Laughing. She chuckled and moaned at the same time for a long minute before falling back against me. I started pumping roughly in and out her. I loved how her nails dug through my shirts into my skin, and how her teeth were grazing my neck like a vampire searching for the perfect place to bite.

"Oh, Bella, oh God!" I cried out as she tightened her legs around my hips, causing her muscles to clench around my erection. I grunted with each thrust now, quickly approaching orgasm.

"Edward," Bella panted as she thrust back against me, "Urrghh… I'm almost there," she groaned in my ear.

I leaned forward attaching my mouth to her neck and sucked the skin above her pulse hard enough to leave a mark. The hand buried in my hair pulled roughly and Bella moaned loudly as she came hard around me milking me for everything I had. I followed her only moments shouting her name. When we both stopped convulsing I collapsed against her burying my face in her neck.

"I have been…wanting that…for days…now." I panted harshly.

"Me too, baby. I told you we needed to wait until we were completely alone."

I picked my head up from her shoulder and kissed her lovingly, reveling in the way her legs tightened around my hips and her fingers threaded through my hair. "I think that was the first time we did it on a washer."

"No it wasn't. Remember that party Alice threw over the summer at your parents' house, we went into the laundry room because you spilled cranberry juice all over my white bikini and I wanted to kill you. We took my suit off, put in the wash with some bleach, and then you fucked me on top of the washer while it was running. I count that night as one of my top orgasms."

"Why don't I remember that?" I pouted. You'd think I would remember screwing my girlfriend on top of a running washing machine.

"You _were_ awfully drunk at the time." Bella pointed out. Suddenly her head picked and she looked toward the window that faced the side yard. "I think I just heard a car door in the driveway."

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled out of her and we fixed our clothing, Bella hopping down from the washer just as the front door opened. "Bella, Edward," Renee's voice called from the front hallway.

"In here," Bella called as she stuck her head out the door. Renee appeared a minute later.

"Are you two packed, we need to leave in an hour so you get to the airport on time?"

"Yeah, finishing the laundry as we speak." I said.

"What's with the bright smile?" Renee inquired.

"What?"

"And Bella, what is that on your neck?" Renee took Bella's chin in her hand and turned her head sideways to inspect the hickie I had left. "Oh…never mind." Renee said knowingly. She smiled at us both and told us to be ready to leave within the hour and then was gone.

"That was awkward," Bella said as she hopped back up on the washer.

"I don't know what's worse, getting caught in the act, or getting caught right after." I mused as I pulled some dry clothes out and started folding them. I noticed that I had the same black lace thong Bella had ripped from my hand on New Year's Eve.

"I don't know who's worse to be caught by, Renee or Charlie."

"Charlie," I said without hesitating. "He has a gun."

Bella laughed out loud. "That he would never use on you. Haven't you learned that by now, Edward, honestly?"

I laughed back and walked over to kiss her forehead and pulled back leaning on my arms. "Doesn't mean I'm not still afraid of it. I'll bet you he'll keep his eye on it the entire time we're there for spring break."

"Pssh, no he won't." Bella scoffed waving her hand in the air.

I leaned and kissed her again, humming in pleasure as she smiled against my lips and wrapped her hands in my hair fisting it tightly. "You certainly seem to have confidence that your father doesn't want to kill me for stealing the virtue of his only daughter."

Bella reached up and cupped my face with both of her hands. She pushed some hair out of my eyes and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips. "He values his life too much to ever bring any harm to the man I love."

I smiled to myself and bowed my head slightly. When I picked it Bella was looking at me questioningly. "So you love me, huh?"

Bella ruffled my hair and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. "I'd say there's a definite possibility."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm going to say that the technical glitches suck ass!!!!

Thanks for reading yet another long chapter!!! Don't forget to review!!!!


	23. Three Out of Four Ain't So Bad

A/N: Thank you for the great response yet again everyone!!! I'm really trying to crank out chapters for the three stories I'm currently writing to get them off my plate since I will be moving to college in a few weeks, I would like to be able to start fresh with a new story for everyone!!

AFF:

7_Deadly: Awww… You really are one of the best. Thank you so much. I love having so many loyal readers; it makes me feel accomplished and loved. Like there's actually a point to me being a total hermit. Thank you so much!!!!

Mr Spears: That's really fantastically, wonderfully, awesome!!! I'm like in shock now after reading your review. It's so cool to know that people in other freaking countries, like half way around the world, are reading my stories. I feel really small now. This is really quite humbling. Thank you so much, seriously!!!!

Disclaimer: All I own from Twilight is the various and numerous amount of trademarked merchandise, 75% of which is going to college with me. (Gee, where am I going to put it all???)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 23: Three Out of Four Ain't So Bad

Bella's Point of View

Ah, a quiet house.

Edward and I had really lucked out right now. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all staying with the Hales for the holidays. They had stopped by on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve, but other than that they were spending time with Rose and Jasper's parents, switching off just as Edward and I did with my parents. It was nice when you kept everyone in a tight bundle. It was easier.

We had officially begun our apartment search the day after we got back. Carlisle was quite surprised when Edward called him at eleven PM and asked to be picked up at the airport. We would've gotten a taxi, but Edward assured me that his father was just getting off shift at the hospital and it wasn't too far away.

"Why waste cash on a cab when we can get a free ride?" He joked after he hung up with his father. I admitted he had a point and so we patiently waited outside at the pick-up area both of us sitting on our suitcases. I was positively freezing, and thankfully Edward had packed his grey wool pea coat and let me wrap up in it while he shrugged on an extra hoodie.

But back to the apartment search, Esme and Carlisle had already chosen half a dozen decent looking apartment complexes within twenty minutes of the campus and had gone out their way to research the surrounding areas and price ranges for us. I thought they all looked good, but Edward had crossed two off the list as soon as he saw them: the one where Alice and Jasper lived, and the one where Rose and Emmett lived.

"I'm not giving either of them the chance to barge in on us." Edward stated, and I agreed with him, although I had been to both complexes to have dinner with his siblings and I'll admit they were pretty damn nice apartments and wouldn't mind living in either one.

That had been two weeks ago and now the apartment search isn't going quite as well as we had hoped. Esme and Carlisle were being very patient in waiting to hear back from a few places they had checked out, but the landlords were dragging their asses. I've never known Dr. Cullen to be a particularly angry person; he always had a peaceful aura around him. Esme always kept him calm, but I could tell that he was beginning to lose his temper with these fuckers.

Edward wanted out of his dorm. I wanted out of mine, and all we had to do at this point was get over to the three or four apartments we had singled down to and, check them out in person, and say yes to someone. It shouldn't be this hard. But two of the landlords kept making excuses that they weren't accepting any more tenants at the time. Carlisle just snapped back at them over the phone then that they should remove the 'apartments for rent' sign from their windows and hung up.

That was the first time I had ever seen him get really angry. It was kind of intimidating. He was about to scratch those two apartments off the list, but Edward stopped him. He really liked one of them from the pictures he had seen on the Internet.

"You know they're probably trying to hide something by delaying like this. Maybe trying to fix something up in the apartment so we don't know its there." Carlisle grumbled this evening as he grabbed a cup from a cabinet and started making himself tea. "I had to deal with this when I got my first apartment."

"Dad, chill," Edward said calmly as he ate through another slice of leftover pie.

"Edward, chew with your mouth closed," Esme chided him tapping his shoulder as she walked by with a pile of dirty dishes in her hands. "I raised you better than that."

"Esme would you like some help?" I offered getting up from my seat beside Edward. I stuck my finger in the whipped cream on his pie and protested pulling it away from me. I just glanced over my shoulder at him and licked my finger seductively.

I stood next to his mother at the sink drying as she washed. "So you two have been home two weeks now, are you going to tell us what prompted the surprise?" she inquired handing me a plate.

I didn't say anything and neither did Edward. "So we're back to that?" Carlisle asked as he sipped his tea. "Did you two have a bad fight?"

"No," Edward answered shoveling another big bite of pie into his mouth.

"Bella did you get in a fight with your mother?"

"No," I answered drying another plate harder than necessary.

"Then why did you two come back?" Esme looked to me then Edward.

"It's awkward, mom." Edward admitted sipping his milk.

"Finally a real answer." Carlisle exclaimed sarcastically. Edward threw him a dirty look. "I'm sorry, Edward, but you know how I feel about you and your siblings keeping things from us."

"We weren't keeping it," I said hesitantly, "It's just weird to talk about."

"We basically kept getting caught every time we'd try to…you know." Edward explained without going into too much detail. I felt a heavy blush warm my cheeks and I went back to drying the silverware in my hands.

"Ah," Carlisle nodded and sipped his tea. "And you two thought it would be more private here?"

"I have a lock on my door." Edward said as he finished off his pie and milk.

"Which can be removed." Esme quipped back.

"And if it is there'll be hell to pay. You know I value my privacy, mother."

"I was kidding, dear. There's no need to be nasty."

I turned over my shoulder and watched Edward run his hands down his face and he yawned. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I'm going to head up to bed." He got up from the stool and walked over to me. "I'm taking your dish dryer with me." He said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you for your help, Bella." Esme called as Edward yanked me up the stairs.

"Eager much," I teased as he locked his bedroom door behind us.

"To ravish you," Edward pushed me against the closest wall and attached his mouth to my neck. I melted in his arms right then. My hands grasped at his hair and the back of his neck and I groaned loudly as he started sucking the skin below my ear.

"You know I can't resist that."

"Why do you think I'm doing it."

Edward fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as I yanked my t-shirt over my head. "Let's just make out tonight." I whispered in his ear as he pushed me back into the wall.

"I'm game for that." Edward grabbed my hips and picked me up so I could throw my legs around his waist. He carried me over to his bed and we fell down together curling into each other.

Edward rolled me onto my back pulling my legs around his hips as he stretched out on top of me and started sucking on my lower lip. I moaned his name arching up into him. He was so hard beneath the denim of his jeans.

I grabbed at the collar of his shirt yanking his mouth to mine practically shoving my tongue down his throat. Edward moaned above me, supporting himself on his arms. We made out like that for the next ten or fifteen minutes. Teeth and tongues colliding, a bite here and a nibble there. We finally calmed down when Edward started complaining that his erection was going to split his jeans open.

He got off the bed and quickly shed them. "Are you going to sleep like that?" I asked tossing on the slip he threw at me.

"You don't want to have sex, so what option do I have?"

"Ouch, that stung a little." I punched his pillow to fluff it a little and moved over to make room for him. "You don't have to be a jerk."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out. I get grumpy when I have blue balls."

Edward climbed back onto the bed and snuggled up next to me.

"You get grumpy from a lot of a things." I spooned up behind him and started to slip my hand down his torso.

"I know…I'm stressed baby. I don't want to go back to…Oh, Bella…"

I smirked smugly and kissed the back of his neck as my fingers wrapped around his rigid length and started pumping him. Edward fell asleep that night with a pleased and cocky smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning and my head was throbbing. Great, just great, we were supposed to go look at two of the apartments today. Edward's parents were hoping to have one chosen by the end of the month since that was when they were expecting to have to make an initial payment, or by the first of February. It wasn't a definite yet, and they were already putting money aside for it. They just wanted to be ready; I could understand that.

I sat up and was immediately hit with a bout of vertigo and laid back down. Oh I really hope this has nothing to do with my birth control again. I'll get really pissed off. Edward stirred beside me and rolled over, the same cocky smile still plastered across his face. He must still be in his afterglow phase.

I reached over and traced the lines of his face to wake him up. The smile started to disappear and his eyes crinkled a little bringing his brows together. "Wake up, sleepy head." I whispered in his ear and kissed his temple.

"Do I have to?" Edward murmured into the pillow he was clutching.

"Yes, unfortunately," I sighed flopping back over onto my back. I was still a little dizzy and lying like this typically helped it to go away within a matter of minutes.

"You ok," Edward asked propping himself up on one elbow. He reached out and ran his finger along my cheekbones and lips. "You look a little flush. Do anything this morning without me?" He waggled his brows suggestively.

"No, I would never do anything of that nature without you, it wouldn't feel as good."

"You sure can stroke my ego, Bella."

"Among other things." I quipped back.

"Yeah, I know." Edward grinned broadly, clearly remembering last night and my hand down his shorts.

I sighed and closed trying to will not just the dizziness away but the sudden nausea that also came on. "Are you sure you're all right?" Edward sounded a little more concerned now and I felt him shift on the bed so he was now sitting up next to me.

"No," I answered honestly. "Did the pressure outside change or something, I'm really dizzy."

"I have no clue and no barometer on me, sorry." Edward shrugged. "There is one outside on the back porch, though. I can dash downstairs and check if you're that interested in the atmosphere."

"No, thank you though, Mr. Meteorologist."

Edward chuckled and swung his legs over the side of the bed. I sat up and attempted to get out of the bed the same way but the act of swinging my legs around so quickly caused a negative result and I found myself running for Edward's bathroom door.

"I'm going downstairs and seeing if my dad awake." Edward said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back and held my hair with the other as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"No," I lifted my head for a moment and grabbed at him. "Don't leave me, please. I don't like being sick alone."

"I know that, Bella, but I think you're running a fever. I want to go get him. I'll be right back, I promise."

Edward shut the door behind him giving me privacy, which I was thankful for. I felt another round coming on and grabbed a hair tie off the counter quickly throwing my hair up into a messy bun as I grabbed the toilet and leaned over it again heaving.

I sat back on my heels panting once the lurching stopped and I fell back against the wall completely spent. The door opened a moment later and Carlisle walked in getting down on the floor beside me. He pressed his hand to my forehead and checked my glands before asking Edward for a thermometer.

"Yup, she has a fever." Carlisle stated as he took the thermometer from my mouth a moment later. He rose and washed it in the sink. "However, I think she just has a flu. Something has been going around lately. I've had some children in the ER this week with horrible symptoms."

"Guess I'm not going today then, huh?" I rasped out looking up at Edward.

"No you're staying in bed and we'll put this off for another day." He helped to my feet and wrapped an arm around my back as we walked back out the bedroom.

"We're not putting this off, we need to close on one of these places soon." Carlisle said firmly as he followed us out. "You and I will go, Edward, and your mother can stay home with Bella. I'm sorry, dear, I know you should go but you need to rest. I'm sure we can take pictures."

"It's ok," I climbed back on the bed, but I sat there instead of lying down. If Esme was going to stay home with me I wanted to be downstairs with her. It was unfair to make her trek up and down the stairs to help me today. It would be easier for her if I were lying on the couch in the living room.

"How could you get a flu?" Edward asked sitting down on the bed and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Because the vaccination I got didn't work," I guessed shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know; maybe because I'm not taking care of myself. Gee, I wonder where I get that from?" I added sarcastically and glared daggers at my boyfriend.

Carlisle chuckled quietly. He knew his son was horrible when it came to taking care of himself. Which was why Edward got so sick back in October and I got to play Nurse Bella for a week. Well, now our roles have been switched. Great.

"You should change into something more comfortable and warm and then come downstairs. I'll go let Esme know the situation. Edward can you be ready to leave in under an hour, breakfast and all?"

"I can make an effort." Edward replied sarcastically and I smacked him upside the head.

"Try really hard." Carlisle requested and headed out of the room.

"I don't want to leave you here, but he has a point." Edward flopped down on his back beside me. I remained sitting.

"Just go, don't worry about me. Take pictures with your phone and send them to me. Hopefully I won't yakking my guts out and I can respond quickly when I get them."

Edward sighed dramatically and flung himself up. He made me stay on the bed while he quickly showered and got dressed. Thankfully I didn't get nauseas again and didn't need to make another mad dash for his toilet. When he was finished he helped me dress in a pair of his sweats and one of his long sleeved shirts. Everything was too baggy for me, but it sure as hell was comfortable.

Once we were downstairs he settled me on the couch and made sure I was tucked in and propped up on enough pillows. Ever the wiseass he grabbed the small garbage bin from the bathroom down here and placed it next to the couch. He gave me a sweet kiss goodbye on the forehead promising to send pictures via cell phone and grabbed a banana on his way downstairs to meet his father.

I snuggled into the blanket he had wrapped around me and inhaled the scent coming off of his shirt, delicious, always delicious.

"What happened, Bella?" Esme asked as she sat down at my feet, a tray with toast and a cup of mint tea in her hands. She placed it on the coffee table and drew my blanketed and sock-covered feet into her lap rubbing them to keep them warm.

"My turn to be sick," I deadpanned. I reached for the tea and she handed it to me, going back to my feet.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know how easily you get cold."

I sipped the tea slowly willing the mint to help calm my stomach. "Thank you, my mom would always do that, too, whenever I was sick to try and help me go back to sleep. I never tend to rest enough, or sometimes not at all when I'm sick. I'm just not tired. I'm on an adrenaline high waiting to throw up again."

"That's the best thing you can do for your body, though."

"Yeah, but I'm the type who only ever gets sick once or twice a year, and I get over it within a couple days. I follow my usual sleeping routine, although one time when I had the flu as a kid I slept for like twenty hours straight. My body tells me stay awake in case you get sick again." I sipped my tea some more and leaned over to place it back on the table.

"Do you want to try and eat?" Esme gestured to the toast.

"Not at the moment. I don't want to throw up five minutes after consuming it. I hate doing that."

Esme nodded understanding. "Is there anything you'd like to watch on TV?"

"Not particularly. I usually read when I get sick, it kills time a lot faster than watching a show or a movie."

"Any favorites?"

"All of my books are back in my dorm room." I sighed wistfully. "I prefer classics like Austen and Bronte."

"I may be able to help you with that." Esme smiled eagerly as she rose from the couch. She disappeared out into the kitchen and I heard her descend the stairs to the first level. She returned a few minutes with a stack of three books in her hand. One was a thick volume that was a collection of Jane Austen, and two other books. "I wasn't sure which Bronte you meant so I grabbed these two." She held up _Wuthering Heights_, and _Jane Eyre_.

"Thank you, Esme." I said really meaning it. "They're both good. I've read all of these so many times."

"I picked you for a classics girl. You were curled up in that armchair last Christmas just devouring a book and I thought from the cover it looked like a classic, but I couldn't be sure."

"Thank you, again, really."

"Absolutely, read them and relax. I'll be around down here if you need anything."

I thanked Esme again and picked up the collection of Jane Austen quickly turning to _Pride and Prejudice_ settling down for a much more enjoyable morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward's Point of View

I hated leaving Bella to fend for herself while being sick. I knew my mother would take good care of her, but I wanted to be the one playing caregiver, like she had done with me. It was only fair after she practically camped out in my dorm room with me for a week when I had been sick.

Carlisle told me to stop grumbling as we walked up to the first apartment building. We had an appointment this morning to walk through the place and check out the rooms and size of it. From the outside it looked really nice. I liked the red brick and white windows. It was homey and sophisticated without appearing too old-fashioned.

We greeted the landlord at the door and Carlisle explained that we were looking at the apartment for my girlfriend and myself that we attended the college nearby and were looking for off-campus housing now that we were almost done with two years. The landlord went through some of the dimensions of the apartment as he unlocked the door and invited us in. He went over again and again how this was the perfect apartment for college students, and young couples just starting out.

I liked the main living area. It was done in neutral colors, open and inviting, and had plenty of space for roomy and comfortable furniture. The landlord told us if we wanted to we could paint in here, but just had to make sure the rooms were back to neutral colors before we moved out. The complex was wired for basic cable and had wireless access, so I was pleased with that. I made sure to snap pictures on my phone as we walked from room to room.

There was one master bedroom with a master bath, and a half bath in the hallway just off the kitchen. Bella would really enjoy the kitchen. It was tiled in white linoleum, medium wood cabinets and a decent sized stove with a microwave built into the wall above it, which matched the stainless steel refrigerator.

My favorite room however was the master bedroom. It had a queen-sized bed that the landlord pointed out had a brand new mattress on it. The far wall opposite the door was a floor to ceiling picture window accented with long white gossamer curtains. There wasn't any other furniture in here beside the two matching nightstands that went with the bed. The closet was big but not a walk-in. I liked that the doors on the outside were mirrors, just like in our dorm rooms.

All in all the apartment was fantastic in my opinion and I wanted to jump at it right away. I told my father as much as we were leaving after he thanked the landlord and told him he would be in touch within forty-eight hours. The landlord was glad to hear that kind of reaction, obviously desperate to rent out the apartment.

"I know it's on the more expensive side, but I'm thinking of Bella, and I know she would just love this one."

"I think she would, too, son, but we still have three more apartments to look at today. Send her the pictures you took and see what her response is."

"I hope she doesn't have her head in that bin I left by the couch for her." I chuckled to myself and stopped. It wasn't funny. I quickly sent the pictures one by one to Bella's phone with a caption underneath for the different rooms.

I didn't need to wait long for a reply. Five minutes later my phone buzzed in my lap as Carlisle and I were driving to the next apartment. Two words.

_Get it_

I laughed to myself and showed my father the text. "Told you so," I said as I typed a response.

_How are you feeling?_

_Ok for now, your mother graciously let me borrow some books. I'm almost done with _Pride and Prejudice_._

_You're reading that _again_?_

_Hey, I don't make fun of your unusual obsession with Russian literature, back off!_

_Chill, babe, I was only having some fun. And that's a recent guilty pleasure. You've been reading classics since you were what eight-years old?_

_Something like that he he…_

"Ask her if she's eaten anything yet." Carlisle requested, as he turned into the parking lot of the apartment complex next on our list.

_Good to see/hear you laugh. Carlisle wants to know if you've been able to keep food down? _

_I don't know, haven't tried eating anything yet. I kept the tea down that Esme made me. Is that good enough?_

I showed my father the text and he shook his head. "She needs to try eating real food."

_He says eat some real food or feel his wraith. _

_What's he going to do to me, stick a needle in my hand and attach me to a pole with a bag on it? Wait, he probably will. Oh God… (shudders)_

I laughed to myself as I read her response, typing away as I got out of the car.

"Finish up and let her rest. Don't waste the battery, you still have more pictures to take."

"Bella wants to know if she doesn't eat will you strap her to an IV?"

"Yes,"

_I suggest you eat if you don't want needles in your hand. Gotta go, love, have more pictures to take for you._

Bella's response was a little animated face making kissing gestures. I swear I love this girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four hours, one lunch break, and three apartments later Carlisle and I were finally heading home. I kept in contact with Bella throughout the morning sending her pictures. The second apartment was ok, not quite as done up as the first one, but the bedroom had more furniture in it to start off with. Bella noted that after I sent her the pictures. She was still leaning toward the first apartment and so was I.

The third was horrendous and we didn't even bother telling the landlord we would be in touch. Carlisle just shook his hand on the way out and thanked him for the tour. By horrendous I mean it wasn't furnished at all beyond basic necessities, the outside was in desperate need of a power washer, and the rent was obscene.

The fourth one shined in comparison to the third, but even the first and second ones we looked at were better. We at least the gave the nice landlord the benefit of a future callback in a couple days. She thanked us profusely for at least looking at the apartment and giving her positive feedback. Apparently people just walked in and walked out with a yes or no for her.

So our labors for the day produced three possibilities of apartments for Bella and I. When we got back I kicked my shoes off downstairs and threw my coat over the railing on the stairs, only to be told five seconds later by my father to hang it up and stop being lazy. I did as I was told and then quickly jogged up the stairs to find Bella. Carlisle headed to his office to check some things and said he would be along in a minute to check on her as well.

I didn't see my mother or Bella in the kitchen or living room, and then I heard a very familiar sound coming from the bathroom down the hall. I dashed in there to find Bella heaving over the toilet, and Esme rubbing her back and making sure her hair didn't fall out of the clip she had it up in.

"She was doing really well until she tried to keep some soup down that I made for her. It was very thin, too, nothing heavy in it."

"Ugh, too many people in here." Bella moaned as she sat back on her heels. "This is embarrassing enough, I don't need an audience on top of it."

"I'll just leave then," I said acting hurt and rebuffed. I walked out and leaned against the wall while I waited for Bella to finish. Carlisle came out of his office a minute later.

I heard her as I walked by and stuck my head in and she snapped at me to get out so I went to my office anyway. Is she always like this when she's sick?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, she hardly ever gets sick."

Bella came out a couple minutes later looking like death. Esme helped her back out to the couch and tucked her in taking the soup bowl away quickly since Bella gagged as she smelled it when she laid down.

"Have you kept anything down?" Carlisle asked sitting at her feet.

"Tea and ginger ale," Bella whispered leaning her head back on the pillow and pressing her hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily running her hand back through her hair.

"Do you want to try some plain broth?" Carlisle offered.

Bella shook her head. "You need to eat something, Bella." I pressed crouching down beside her. "I'll even feed it to you."

"Fine, whatever," Bella mumbled turning on her side away from me.

I reached out and rubbed her side gently. Her hand came up and held mine, her way of saying 'stay here'. I looked to my father and he nodded, rising from the couch and headed for the kitchen. "Sorry I'm being so snarky." Bella mumbled, turning over to face me. "I hate being sick. I get so miserable only because this rarely happens to me."

"I understand," I said stroking her cheek. "Did you feel better after you threw up?"

"Yeah, a little." Bella shifted so she wasn't lying on her stomach so much. She propped herself up on an elbow. "So tell me about the other apartments."

I chuckled and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "If it will make you feel better."

"It would immensely."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: A long chapter… I hope it didn't drag. I really wanted to cover the bulk of their apartment search in one chapter. Appreciate you all so much for sticking with me this long. Reviews are so much more than welcome!!! Love you all, hugs and kisses to everyone!!!


	24. Valentine Disaster

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone for another fantastic response to this story!!!

AFF:

nycginny: Thanks so much. Makes me happy that you are enjoying everything!!!

Moonlight_Sparkle: Ha ha, yeah Bella had some real wiseass lines in that chapter. I had fun writing that one.

Disclaimer:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 24: Valentine Disaster

Bella's Point of View

"I am so not ok with this," muttered Edward from where he stood next to me in the elevator.

"And you think I am?" I retorted back. I reached down and grabbed my bags of clothes. Edward had already dumped his clothes off in his dorm room. The elevator dinged and the doors open slowly. Standing there in front of us waiting for the elevator was my new roommate.

"Excuse me," Lauren muttered as she pushed past Edward. We stepped out and started walking down the hall to my room.

"What a bitch," Edward sneered as I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "You do realize that we can basically kiss our private life goodbye." He flopped down on my bed folding his hands behind his head.

"At least in here." I agreed as I kicked a couple of Lauren's boxes out of my way as I walked over to my closet and pulled out my hamper. I unzipped my duffle bag and dumped all of my dirty laundry into the hamper. Next I unloaded my suitcase of dirty laundry on top of that and threw both bags in the closet.

I walked over to my bed and curled up beside Edward. "I really don't like having to make you walk across the campus to see me. It's not fair."

"I know, but we really only have to deal with this for a few weeks. I'm so glad we managed to settle on an apartment, especially since it was the first one you and Carlisle went to. I fell in love with it the moment I saw those curtains in the bedroom.

"They are nice, aren't they. I knew you would love the kitchen the most, though. And the fact that the bedroom has an ensuite bathroom."

"That is fucking fabulous." I breathed nudging my head under his arm. I tipped my face upwards and started peppering Edward's jaw with light kisses. He took my chin in his hand eventually and pulled me up further for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Can you two desist?" Lauren half shouted from the doorway.

Edward and I broke apart and he glared daggers at her. I resisted the urge to flip the bitch off. Lauren just huffed at us and continued into the room carrying a box under one arm and a backpack in her other hand.

"I really don't want to have to come back here at night and walk in on you two doing God knows what." She complained as she started unloading her boxes onto her bed. I missed Jessica. "Doesn't he have a single room all to himself?" She asked me.

"Yeah, and it's across the campus, Lauren. Sometimes it's going to be more convenient for us to come back here."

"And if I'm in the room first, find somewhere else to be wild with each other."

"You know, I never complained with Jessica when I came back and she and Mike were in the middle of making out on her bed."

"Well that's you," snapped Lauren as she folded some shirts and put them on the top shelf of her closet. "I personally don't like having to walk into my room and listen to two people going at it under the sheets."

"We actually kick the sheets aside first." Edward said with a serious tone and a straight face.

Lauren look to us appearing completely disgusted with Edward's statement. Her twisted expression did nothing to help her features. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him from the bed. He snatched our coats off the floor and slammed the door as we walked out.

"Let's just go somewhere until she gets over her bitch rant. God!" I threw my coat on yanking angrily at the zipper. "I don't know how I'm going to get through the next three weeks."

"Move in with me." Edward said simply. He held the elevator door for me.

"I can't," I punched the button for the main floor and the door slid shut.

"Why not, half of your crap is already in my dorm room already. Just bring a little bit more over and start spending the night."

"We'll get in trouble."

The doors opened and we headed down the hall to get out of the building. "No we won't. It'll just look like you're spending all your time with me. Nobody on my floor gives a shit. And the RA always has her door shut. She's only around once a week basically anyway."

Edward grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of my fingertips. I sighed in relief and stopped in my angry walk to indulge in the moment of Edward's lips against my skin. It was positively freezing outside and his mouth was so soft and warm. If there was a better heaven on Earth I wanted to see it.

"I really don't know, Edward…" I breathed, my breath forming the typical white clouds in front of my face. "What if someone starts complaining to the RA?"

"I doubt we can get that loud, Bella. The walls are pretty thick."

I punched his shoulder playfully watching as he pretended to be hurt. "I didn't mean that you sex fiend. I meant what if someone starts to think something is up-"

My rant was interrupted by Edward cupping my face and brining me in for a passionate kiss. I sighed against his perfect mouth and let my arms wind naturally around his neck hugging myself close enough to him to feel his hardness.

"Just think about it, ok?" he asked when we parted. He pressed his mouth to mine again and this time our kiss got so steamy that a couple walking by complained and muttered 'get a room' under their breath. We're working on that, I thought sarcastically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So how are things going with the roommate from hell?" Jessica asked me as we moved around the salad bar at the café we had chosen for lunch today. I hadn't seen my friend since before Christmas break started and once classes began again everything got crazy at once and we tried to meet up two weeks in a row for lunch, but to no avail.

"She's completely monopolizing the room. I can't get a moment of private time with Edward. She has a really late class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so the past two weeks Edward and I have been trying fervently to have some time together. He even brought over a chocolate Fondue pot that he found at Borders and as we starting to feed strawberries to each other fucking Lauren bursts in saying her class was let out early."

"I'll bet Edward wasn't too pleased with that." Jessica mused as she scooped some melon onto her plate.

"How can you eat that, I hate melon."

"It's ok. I need to eat it though, my blood pressure is through the roof right now I'm so stressed out. The campus doctor gave me a new diet to follow for a month and see how it works."

"Oh, Jess, I'm so sorry. I hope it has nothing to do with you and Mike."

Jess waved her hand in the air. "No, we're perfectly perfect. It's family stuff. My mom's parents aren't doing too well and they're the only grandparents I've known. My dad's parents died before I was born. My grandma fell over Christmas. She has really bad Parkinson's; and my grandfather's health is deteriorating so rapidly right now."

I knew something had been up with her. I could tell when as soon as I found out she was in my calculus class and she walked in. She was way thinner and looked completely haggard. It was what prompted me to make such an effort to lunch with her and get to talk everything out. We had discussed over the phone that she wasn't feeling well lately, but she never revealed why. I was glad now that she had finally said something.

I put my plate down on the bar and walked around to her wrapping her up in a tight hug and promising that everything would be all right. All of her friends were here for her no matter what. Jessica thanked me and told me Mike was saying the same thing to her daily to keep her positive and remind her she's not alone.

"Where are they?" I asked, picking my plate back up and scooping some grapes onto it.

"Home for now, but I think my grandfather will be moved to Hospice soon. He had a heart attack a couple months ago and he's just not recovering."

I looked up and watch Jess thumb away a couple tears before they fell. "Have your parents considered talking to Edward's father? Maybe he can provide or set something up for your family." I suggested gently.

"They talked to someone at the hospital, I don't think it was Edward's father, though. He's just a surgeon right?"

"Head surgeon, but they're looking at him to become Chief of Staff. It wouldn't hurt to suggest him to your parents."

"I'll tell them next time I talk to them. Thanks, Bella." Jessica smiled at me genuinely and I returned it. I slipped my arm around her shoulders as we walked over to an empty table and sat down. "Really, thank you." She said again, "You're one of the best friends I've ever had. You and Mike, and Edward, and Angela, and Ben. I really don't think I'd be able to make it through this if you guys weren't here with me."

"Don't you ever forget it." I reminded her. "No matter how bad it gets, we're all together."

We ate with some lighter conversation after that, mainly trash talking Lauren since it allowed Jessica to get some pent up frustration out and it cheered us both up a little. We talked about her Christmas break, the better part of it, and she showed me the necklace Mike had gotten for her. It was a sterling silver chain with two heart pendants on it. One said 'Let me count the ways', and the other said 'I love you' over and over again.

"That's beautiful, Jess. He's obviously crazy about you." I sipped my frozen mocha, a sweet treat I had also bought for Jessica in an attempt to cheer her up a little. She had hers made with decaf instead of regular coffee.

"Obviously," Jessica laughed. "I think this time next year we'll either be engaged or getting close to it."

"I hope so, you two are perfect together."

"What about you and Edward?" Jessica took a long drag on her frozen mocha and shut her eyes enjoying the taste of the chocolate.

"In what way?"

"Engagement," Jessica clarified.

"It'll happen, there's no doubt about it."

"Yeah, but when?" Jessica asked prying for more information.

"Eventually," I responded sarcastically.

Jessica rolled her eyes at me and sipped more of her frozen treat. "Is everything ok with you two?"

"No, Lauren is becoming a serious strain on our love life. I don't know why I'm allowing her to have such an effect on us, but she is. Edward's not very happy about all of the interruptions. Last time he almost walked out on me he was so angry. I followed him back to his dorm and we had angry sex against his door."

"Ok, TMI on the last bit, but you're right. You shouldn't let Lauren have such an effect on you two. She's nothing, and Edward is everything."

"I know. What really pisses him off the most is that he wants me to "move" into his dorm with him. Basically just start sleeping there. But I have reasons not to."

"And they are?" Jessica asked, leaving the question hanging.

"What if we get in trouble? We're about to move into our apartment anyway in a couple weeks. We've just been waiting for the landlord to finish up some last minute details on the place and get it cleared with _his_ boss. I don't understand all of this legal crap. We just want to move in ASAP."

Jess reached across the table and laid her hand on mine. "That's really great. A great step forward for you two."

"Yeah, we can't wait t be alone in our own place." I sighed heavily letting my head fall into my hand.

Jessica watched me silently for a moment, trying to read me and work her questions around what was really bothering me so I could figure it out myself. I often wondered why she wasn't a psychology major like Jasper. She would be so damn good at it. "So what are your other concerns with "moving in" with Edward here?"

I sat up straight and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "I just don't want us getting caught. I know sharing his room has got to be against the rules somewhere in the Student Handbook, but I'm just so desperate. I'm making all of the wrong decisions, aren't I?"

Jessica shrugged. "You're scared and confused. Honestly, I think the two of you just really need to move in together into that apartment. It'll be the best thing for you at this point."

"I agree," I pulled my frozen mocha back toward me and took a very long pull. "Ow," I clapped my hand to my forehead. "Damn brain freeze," I looked up at Jessica sheepishly and we both giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

I really hope tonight goes to fruition. I really need to have at least one perfect date with Bella. We hadn't been able to enjoy many lately with my demanding class schedule, Bella double majoring and being the best friend that she could to Jessica, although I don't count that against this situation. I felt terrible for her, my grandparents had ended their lives in Hospice, so I could relate to what she was going through right now.

But among other things putting damper on my love life was Bella bitch of a roommate Lauren Mallory. Three times already she had told Bella she would be out of the room for the night going to some party or other, and so Bella and I went ahead and took advantage of the quiet and empty space.

Typically we stopped somewhere on campus, grabbed sandwiches and soda and headed up to her dorm room for an impromptu candlelight dinner on her floor. It was usually around dessert when I breaking out the chocolate stash in Bella's desk drawer that Lauren came back.

The one night I thought to bring over the little chocolate Fondue pot I had picked up at Borders over Christmas break, we were just starting to dip the strawberries I brought with me when that bitch walked in and complained about us making a mess and possibly starting a fire.

"Its battery powered, Lauren, that's the reason he bought it!" Bella screamed at her after Lauren finished her yelling fit.

"What if one of you tips it over?" Lauren yelled back throwing her pillows off of her bed.

I couldn't take the yelling. All I had fucking wanted that night was some peace and romance and love with my girlfriend and her damn roommate had to ruin it for us. I turned the Fondue pot off, put the lid on in and made sure the top was secure before packing it away in its box. I grabbed the strawberries and Fondue sticks and got up walking out without another word.

Bella followed after me calling my name and continued to follow me the entire way back to my dorm room, without a coat. We walked next to each other as headed up to my room and I put the box down on the floor before grabbing her hands and slamming her against my locked door. Needless to say we both got a release that night, but it was in no way how I wanted to achieve it.

Tonight was my last shot at a romantic dinner between us before we moved into our apartment, and I really, really wanted this to go perfectly. I picked up our usual sandwiches and sodas and signed in downstairs at Bella's dorm. She was waiting outside the door for me in a short little red skirt and a white t-shirt. I could see a hint of the pink lace bra she wore underneath. She was dressed or Valentine's Day for me.

"Come on in," She said seductively, grabbing my hand and yanking me inside her room.

She already had the votive candles lit on the floor and two places set with paper plates. Between the candles was a glass bowl of chocolate Flipz pretzels. My favorite. We sat down and I handed Bella her chicken and spinach wrap and Dr. Pepper.

"You're sure there's not going to be any interruptions tonight?" I clarified as I unwrapped my sandwich.

"Positive," Bella chewed and swallowed a bite from her wrap. "Lauren went to that Valentine party that Jess's sorority is hosting. She's trying to hook back up with Tyler and I know she's really serious about him so she won't leave until something happens with him."

"I'm surprised Jessica didn't invite you."

"She told me about that party, but highly recommended that I lock myself in either my dorm or yours for the evening and make sure there's clean sheets on the bed."

I laughed lightly and sipped my Coke. "How is she?"

"Better, actually. She's not even going to be at the party tonight. Mike is taking her out for a night on the town. He's taking her to this really fancy restaurant, and then dancing, and then something else."

"Probably back to his frat for a good romp."

"Probably," Bella laughed.

We finished dinner and cleaned up and then made ourselves comfortable on Bella's bed feeding each other from the bowl of Flipz. Chocolate had been such a good idea for tonight, I don't why I didn't think of it. But the fact that Bella did, and that she had gotten my all time favorite junk food just showed me once more how much she loved and how serious she was about trying to get through this bump.

She wanted tonight to be special just as much as I did.

Once we extinguished half of the bowl Bella put it on her desk and quickly sat back on her knees between my legs. She lifted her white t-shirt off and I gaped at the pink lace bra that had been driving me crazy all night. She threw her t-shirt to the floor and quickly slipped the little red skirt off.

"Holy shit," I breathed when I saw the lacy underwear underneath. It matched the bra and they both had little bows on them. "You're so beautiful." I breathed. Bella blushed profusely and leaned down over me stretching out the length of her body against mine.

I leaned up greedily pressing my mouth to her as I wove my hands into her hair. I made more room for her between my legs as she stretched to her full length, burying her own hands in my hair and fisting it the way she always did, the way I loved.

This felt so good; passionately making out with the love of my life clad only in her sexy little underwear. I know Bella hated pink, but it looked so damn good on her, and I know she did it just for the holiday but I may have to coax this particular set into existence another time in the very near future. It was just too delicious to see only once a year.

I felt Bella's hands leave my hair and travel down to the hem of my shirt. She quickly slipped her hands underneath and lifted it over my head. Our kiss became more frantic as clothes started disappearing. Our breathing grew heavier the closer we became to being completely naked with each other.

It was a little cold in here so I parted from Bella and grabbed the blanket on her bed quickly kicking it back and then pulled it up over us. Ah, much better. I flipped us over and attached my mouth to Bella's neck as she purred beneath me clutching at my hair again and wrapping her legs around my hips.

"Edward…" Hearing her moan my name did wonderful things for me at the moment and I lifted her up off the bed to unclasp her bra.

"Oh my God!"

Bella went stiff below me and I froze above her as Lauren's screech filled the room. I was beyond livid. WHY?

"GET OUT!" I belted at Lauren. I didn't even look over my shoulder at her, but I heard the door slam shut. I practically roared in my anger I got out of Bella's bed. She sat up looking at me in horror.

"Edward," she reached for me, but I was already yanking my clothes on.

"God damnit!" I shouted and kicked the bed.

"Edward, stop!" Bella shouted getting up and grabbing my hands. "Edward, stop. Come here." She tried to pull me down onto her bed but I shook her off.

"Why do I even bother anymore?" I located my sneakers and pulled them on.

""Don't go, please."

I turned over my shoulder to look at her. She sounded so sad, and she looked even sadder. "Bella, we're obviously not going to get to do anything tonight, like any other night that we try. I'm going back to my room and don't follow me this time."

"Edward, please don't go." She cried.

I stood up and grabbed my coat forcing my arms through the sleeves. "Why," I challenged her. "Nothing is going to happen," I counted off on my fingers, "We won't be able to do the things we want to do, and it's just not going to feel right anymore at this point. It'll feel forced and I _hate_ that." I fixed the collar on my coat and walked over to the door grabbing the knob.

"Look," I turned to see her curled up on the bed hugging her knees to her chest and trying very, very hard not to cry. It broke my heart but I was just so sick of this game we had to keep playing to spend time with each other. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to have to guess when people would be around or if whether or not someone can hear us. I ran my hand down my face. "We need to move into this apartment and we need to do it now. Either it happens in the next two weeks or we're going to be sleeping separate beds for a while."

Bella's expression was one of shock, like I had just slapped her. "I don't mean break up, I mean…God this is going to sound so selfish but I know you feel the same way…I mean sex just isn't going to happen between us for a while so we should just stop bothering to try." I grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open so hard it slammed into the wall. I flipped Lauren off as I passed her and wanted to throw some kind of remark in her face but I was too angry to come up with something, and it wouldn't change the situation anyway.

I raked my hand through my hair pulling at it and smacking my head against the wall of the elevator as it made its way down to the first floor. The entire walk back to my dorm my hands were shaking with anger as I replayed every word I had said to Bella. I hated to give her an ultimatum and I prayed she knew what I meant. I wasn't breaking up with her, but I was just _so _fucking fed up!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry for the gap in updating, I've been very busy lately. There are new pictures available on my profile for this chapter!!! Be sure to check them out.


	25. This Needs to Stop

A/N: IS everyone ready for the end of summer???? I am, and not.

AFF:

Mr Spears: Thanks for your patience. No I do not Twitter, I don't like twitter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I will never own Twilight, but I own my iTouch which has over 1500 Twilight and Twilight related pictures on it, 530 of which are all Rob. Obsessed much? Yes, gladly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 25: This Needs to Stop

Bella's Point of View

As soon as Edward was gone all I could think was how cold I felt without his arms around me. I moved in a daze around my side of the dorm room as I gathered my clothes and pulled them back on. Lauren walked in a moment later as I was curling up under my blanket. She looked positively repulsed and I could give less of a shit.

She set her bag down heavily next to her bed and sighed loudly. I just buried my face in my pillow and tried to force myself asleep. We had planned the whole night out practically to the point of perfection and once more Lauren had to destroy it. If there were an award for the worst roommate ever she would win it hands down.

I thought I could hear her mumbling something but I had pressed my ear down into the pillow so hard all I heard was a faint annoying buzz in the background. I yanked my blanket over my head to shut out all of the light in the room and I clamped my eyes shut begging for sleep from above.

The only thing that was keeping me from going to complete pieces right now was Edward saying that things were not over between us. He was just beyond livid right now, nothing else, and he needed to cool his heels. Well, the snow ought to help with that I thought bitterly. I lay there focusing so hard on trying to fall asleep that it actually drained my energy and I passed out sometime after Lauren had shut off the last of the lights.

I had the most horrible dream as soon as my world turned black around me. Edward and I were making out on my bed again almost completely naked with each other. We had the blanket around us because it was cold, and it only added more heat between us as we got closer and closer to our intended goal of some passionate Valentine lovemaking. Suddenly, just like this evening, Lauren burst through the door and screamed, like earlier, and quickly rushed back out before either of us said anything. Except this time instead of giving me an ultimatum Edward just got out of the bed grumbling angrily and told me he had had enough of the interruptions and it was over between us. He slammed the door behind him and I ended the dream looking at my promise ring. I tore it off my finger and threw it angrily at the door where it shattered.

I woke with a start panting and staring up at the ceiling. The first thing to cross my mind was that Edward and I were still together and that it had been a dream. Next I looked at my right hand in the moonlight. My promise ring was still safely in place on my third finger. I didn't want anything to happen to it so I slipped it off and laid it gently on my desk next to my bed.

I laid back down still breathing hard and stared back up at the ceiling. The room was almost completely dark and there was no way I was getting back to sleep now. I replayed in my mind everything that had happened tonight, and for some reason against my will my brain seemed desperate to go over the evening in tortuous detail.

Lauren was tossing and turning in her bed and mumbling incoherently. I recognized the movement. I had the same habit according to my mother whenever I had done something I wasn't proud, I flayed and kicked in my sleep just the way Lauren was. Gee, I wonder why?

She awoke with the same start I had and sat up in her bed looking across the room at me. "Are you awake?" she asked me.

"Why do you care?" I retorted back.

"Just wondering if I woke you, you don't have to be a bitch about it."

I sighed heavily and rolled over so I was facing the wall. "If anyone is the bitch here, Lauren, its you." I spat. "I've done my best to try and be a good roommate and ignore your attitude, just try and deal with it, you now. Be mature about the whole situation. And all I ever asked from you in return was to have a couple nights a week alone in here. I thought that was doable considering the late classes you have and your need to party.

"But you always manage to come back at the worst moment possible and ruin everything I plan with Edward. Why do you do that? Sometimes I think you even do it on purpose just to sabotage any chance he and I may have at a decent evening."

I rolled over and stared at her across the darkness. She was still sitting up in her bed with her knees folded against her chest. "Why do you do that?" I challenged her again. "Do you have some problem with the two of us being together in here, even if we are alone? You know I have respect for this room, I realize we share it and we never do anything explicit while you're in here. What is your problem, Lauren? Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Bella, I…I'm sorry. I never realized the effect…"

"Oh save it, Lauren. Waste your sympathy on someone who cares." I spat and rolled back over.

"You're right," Lauren breathed.

"What do you mean?" I asked the wall.

"Sabotage, you're absolutely right."

I rolled back over and glared at her angrily and I hoped she could feel how much I was seething right now. "What?"

"I…I'm jealous of what you and Edward have. You both always look so happy together and I remember that Tyler and I used to be that happy, until he dumped me."

"Yeah, because he found out that you were the one that spread that rumor about Eric and Angela. And you wonder why they broke up?" I hissed at her. "Tyler told me once that he was disgusted that you would do something like that, and he didn't want to be with someone like that. But he still cared about you a lot." I finished softly.

Lauren's head picked up. "He does?"

"Well, that was over the summer. I don't know about now. Answer a question for me, Lauren. Why did you come back so early tonight? I thought you wanted to stay for the whole evening and try to work something out with Tyler."

"I tried," Lauren breathed. "At first he seemed all right with me talking to him and then a couple hours into the party he disappeared and I couldn't find him. I…I assumed he was ditching me again so I left in a huff." Lauren took a breath. "Bella, I'm not proud of this, but…"

"What, making everyone else around you miserable just because you are? If you aren't happy than none of us are allowed to be?" I accused. I angrily got out of my bed and began searching for my boots. "You really are a fucking bitch, Lauren. You are without a doubt the worst roommate anyone could have. You're so self-centered it's sick."

"Bella, please, give me a chance…"

"I tried," I exclaimed. "I practically got to the point of begging with you and still, _still_ you have to ruin my evenings. Well, good job, you got what you wanted. You saw Edward storm out of here." I yanked my boots on and grabbed the first coat my hands touched in my closet.

"Are you two…"

"No, I don't know." I shouted throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "I just can't be in here. I need to get out of here." I grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open slamming it closed behind me. I didn't know where I would walk to, not to Edward; Alice was too far. I would just walk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

When I got back to my room I locked the door and carefully put the box down in the corner of my room. I would have to take to the bathroom in the morning and clean it out. I quickly changed into some warm sleepwear and climbed into bed. How could I do that to Bella again? God, I was such a monster. I need to learn to calm down. I can't keep channeling my anger like that. I would wind up really hurting her some day and she may not forgive me that time.

I had been lying in bed for God knows how long, just lying there not sleeping, there was no way I was sleeping tonight. I felt like such shit for storming out on Bella, I was livid with Lauren. We needed to move into our apartment weeks ago. We've been waiting too long for a free weekend to do this. A weekend when we would both be free.

Well, I'm not waiting anymore. I'm moving in there tomorrow, with Bella. I planned to call her in the morning, or hope that she would even call me tonight. I just needed to hear from her that she still loved me. I turned my head to look at the illuminated numbers of my alarm clock. It was close to two in the morning now. I turned to look back out the window. Snow was falling lightly, sometimes glinting in the soft moonlight.

My cell phone started to buzz on my nightstand and I rolled over grabbing it up and smiled at the caller ID. She was calling. I didn't care about the hour; she was calling me. "Bella," I answered, trying not to sound too excited, like I had been expecting it; even though I had been.

"No, it's Lauren. Edward, don't hang up." She pleaded frantically.

"Why shouldn't I? And why the fuck are you calling on my girlfriend's phone?"

"Because I don't know your number, and Bella's not here. She took off somewhere."

I shot up into a sitting position. "What,"

"I don't know where she went, but we shared some words and hers weren't exactly friendly."

"I wonder why," I interjected.

"Shut up and listen to me." Lauren huffed in frustration and then continued on, "Bella had her harsh words with me, and then she left. I have no idea where she could have gone. Edward,"

I had jumped off my bed and I was quickly pulling on boots and my thickest jacket grabbing an extra. I stuffed gloves in the pocket. "What," I said into the phone as I leaned over lacing up my boots and probably doing a terrible job in the darkness.

"Did you give her the ring that has a sapphire in the middle?"

Oh God… "Why,"

"She took it off and left it on her desk."

I groaned into the phone. "Lauren, I'm only going to ask you one thing right now, let me into the building when I get there, meet me downstairs and have that ring with you. I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up before I gave the chance to object and hurried out of my room.

I sprinted across the campus to Bella's dorm. As I reached the door I started panting as I caught my breath. The door opened as I reached for the handle and Lauren stood there looking completely pathetically sad.

"Do you have it?" she held her hand out and I took the ring. "Thank you," I took a moment to control my breathing. "Did she say anything about where she may have gone."

Lauren shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

"All right," I turned to go, but Lauren reached out and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket.

"Edward, wait. Look, I'm really sorry for everything. Bella really hit the nail on the head as to why and I rather she explain everything to you. I'm not proud of it, any of it, and I hope that you two find someway to forgive me."

I didn't respond, but I did offer her a swift nod promising to talk to Bella about it. I had an idea of where she may be and I didn't want to waste any more time standing here talking. I pulled my sleeve from her grasp and took off in the direction of the lake.

I remember bringing Bella down to it last Christmas the day before we left for break. That was the day I told her I love her, that very place right by the lake. I took her there so she could watch the snow fall. Hailing from Phoenix meant no snow for her at Christmas and it had been the first time she'd seen it. It was a special day in our memories for more than one reason.

Thank God for the yellow lamps around campus, punctuated here and there by the blue of the emergency post lights. I prayed I wouldn't have to run to one of those phones. As I neared the lake I saw that almost all of the lamps were out, save two, and beneath one of them sat a tiny brunette huddled in a jacket almost inappropriate for this weather.

"Bella," I called out into the snow.

Her head turned around and she immediately leapt off the bench and ran toward me. Bella threw herself into my arms with such force I nearly fell over. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her far enough away so I could press my lips to hers. I held her to me tightly as she threw her arms around my neck and fisted my hair in her hands. Our teeth crashed and tongues twirled around each other. I was so grateful she was all right.

"You came back," she breathed when we finally parted, because we needed oxygen and not because we didn't want to stop kissing each other.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I whispered as I hugged her tighter.

Bella pulled back and punched my shoulder hard. "Don't you ever do that again!" She hissed at me.

I rubbed my shoulder; it actually hurt. Bella threw herself back into my arms and we just stood there holding each other. I noticed after a couple minutes that she was shivering and immediately felt like an ass for not having noticed sooner. I quickly threw my extra jacket around her.

"Lets go back to my room." I said taking her hand. Her fingers were freezing. I brought her hands up to my mouth and started blowing on them as we walked slowly.

Bella wiggled them after a minute and smiled letting me know she had feeling back in them. I quickly pulled her ring from the safety of my pocket and slipped it back onto place on her right hand. "Why did you take it off?" I asked.

"I had a bad nightmare I'd rather not talk about, but at the end of it I smashed the ring, and when I woke up I didn't want anything to happen to it. I'm sorry if it gave you the wrong idea."

I brought her hands back up to my lips and blew on them again. "Better," I asked after a couple minutes.

"Much, thank you." Bella buried her hands in her pockets and I pulled mine into my sleeve quickly wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. The rest of the short walk back to my dorm building was silent and sometimes I could hear Bella sniffing. Her face was buried in my side so I didn't know if she was crying, but I could feel her shake so I assumed she was. After I swiped my card at the entrance I held the door for her and walked in. I closed it as quietly as I could behind me and escorted Bella to the elevator down the hall.

Once inside I could see in the light that she had been crying on the walk over. "Don't worry," Bella said as she wiped her fingers under her eyes. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

"We need to have a talk about this." I said as the elevator opened at my floor.

"Yes, we do. But can we do it in the morning?"

"I want to move into the apartment this weekend, Bella. I don't want to wait anymore." I unlocked my dorm room door and held it for her. Bella immediately began shedding her outerwear. I made sure the door was locked and followed suite shrugging out of my jacket and unlacing my boots. Bella laughed at me as I tried to work my way through the horrible knot I made out of the laces. Apparently I had done a fucktastic job in the dark after all.

As soon as we were both out of jackets and boots Bella sat down on my bed and started to get comfortable. I realized then that she still hadn't answered my question. I went through he pockets of my jacket making sure everything was out before I tossed it in the corner. I pulled the gloves out.

"You had those and never offered them?" Bella teasingly accused.

"I forgot I grabbed them. Listen, they're not important." I tossed the gloves and jacket into the room somewhere. I walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of Bella laying my hand on her knee watching her look at her ring. I grabbed her hand and kissed the ring before pressing her hand to my heart.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, and I promise we will sit down and talk about this fucked up situation between us very soon, but I want to move into that apartment this weekend. How do you feel about that?"

"How do you plan to pack up all of this shit?"

"Just get a couple of boxes and throw stuff in there. Don't worry about that. Do you want to move in this weekend?"

"Yes," Bella answered without hesitating. She reached down and took my hand and pressed it to her heart. And then she leaned down and closed the space between our mouths. I immediately reached up and took her face in my hands pressing into her firmly and pushing her back to the bed.

I got up beside her and we stretched out on our sides facing each other, never breaking the kiss. When we finally did part, I don't know how much later, we simply gazed at each other promising with our eyes what we didn't need to say in words. Bella snuggled herself so close to me I didn't know where I ended and she began. I reached over to my nightstand and flipped the light off, pulled the thick comforter over us, and wrapped Bella up as tightly as I could before we both passed out into some form of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So are things solved for now, will moving in together help them patch the holes in their relationship, or is just a band aid? More drama to come in the future for Edward and Bella. Thanks for reading everyone!!! Please review!!!


	26. Moving Day

A/N: All I could think about when I titled this chapter was "The Secret of NIMH", and if you haven't seen it yet, go buy it, it's dirt cheap and it may look like a children's movie, but its deeply philosophical and I LOVE IT!!!! You'll understand what I mean about ten or fifteen minutes into the movie.

AFF:

Mr Spears: Of course I'm excited for New Moon, I'm going to the midnight premiere!!! I may have an 8:30 class the next morning but I don't give a (bleep) I'm freaking going and dragging as many of my roommates as I can with me!!! I have to share the love.

Disclaimer:Out of original chatter right now. I don't own Twilight (sadly).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 26: Moving Day

Bella's Point of View

"Edward!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I walked into his room. Nothing was packed and he was just lounging on his bed reading a book.

"What?" He looked up as he turned the page.

"It's post-nuclear in here and you needed to be packed," I glanced down at my watch, "two fucking hours ago!" I raised my hands in a shrug.

"I don't have any boxes,"

"Um, excuse me, what are those in the corner?" I pointed to the empty boxes I had dropped off yesterday for him.

Edward glanced to them and then back to me. "When did those get here?" he asked, completely in shock.

I smacked my forehead with my hand. "Oh my God, if you had been paying attention yesterday when I brought them over you wouldn't be asking that." I groaned. I walked into his room and slammed the door shut. I pulled the first box out and started throwing piles of random shit into it.

"Whoa, wait what are you doing?" He asked tossing his book down.

"Did we not just spend the whole week talking about moving since you put your foot down about last Friday? I'm packing your stuff, your father and brother will be here any second with the truck. I can't believe you didn't pack anything." I grumbled continuing to throw his junk into boxes.

"Hey, there's some really breakable stuff mixed in there, be careful." Warned my lazy boyfriend as I threw his textbooks into a heavy-duty crate.

"What, your condoms?" I teased grabbing another pile of inevitably dirty laundry.

"Among other things," Edward answered back seriously. "Let me do it." He grabbed a box and started going through things making piles.

"You had your chance, we need to get your stuff off the floor. You know if your mother was here…"

"Don't start with that, you're acting like her enough." Edward pointed at me with a shoe.

"If you let me finish I was going to say if your mother was here she would be doing the same thing I am. God, I can't imagine what your sister would do." I cleared another section of his room and exclaimed in shock. "Oh my God, I can see the floor."

"Don't even touch that, your bedroom back in Jacksonville was disasterville until we cleaned it, remember?"

"I'd rather not reminisce on that particular vacation, Edward, thank you."

Edward slumped onto his bed and started tossing the blanket and pillows onto the floor. "We need to have a talk about that."

"And about why you're being such a grumpward about sex." I retorted back to him folding a box closed.

"Grumpward?" I looked over my shoulder to see his brows draw together in confusion and interest. I just chuckled.

"I could come up with better nicknames for you, you know."

I heard Edward get off of his bed and a blanket be thrown into a box. Then I felt his hands on my hips drawing me up from my bent over position above the box. One hand remained on my hip while the other slowly traveled up my body until it was cupping my breast.

"Now is not the best time for this." I managed to whisper as his thumb began drawing circles around my hardening nipple throw the thin cotton of my tank top. I craned my neck to the side so he could start tracing kisses down my skin. "Edward…Edward, now really isn't the…the best time." I tried to protest but it was a completely lost cause on my part and his.

"We really…oh God…we really need to pack." He continued his ministrations switching to my other breast and rubbing my hip in unison. I turned my head bending it back so my lips met his and I reached up threading my hand into his hair holding his mouth to mine and massaging his scalp.

Edward moaned into my mouth in response and I allowed him entrance, his hand moving from my hip to wrap around my body and brace me back against him. I gasped when I felt how hard he was already through his jeans and he took the opportunity to delve his tongue deeper into my mouth and really squeeze my breast.

"Ok, enough…" I gasped out when I needed air. Edward just shook his head at me and turned me so I was facing him. He quickly wrapped me up in his arms and backed me against a wall. My arms instinctively reached up and looped around his neck as he crashed his mouth to mine.

"You know," I managed to breath at one point, "we'll have plenty of time for this at the apartment. There is that new mattress that will need breaking in, and the new couch…"

"Shut up," Edward breathed as he licked my neck. I felt him smile against my skin, and then he started to suck on it furiously. Excellent, another mark I'll have no chance at hiding.

"Ow, ok you can stop now it's starting to hurt."

"Then my work is done." Edward smiled appraising his work, "Hm…off by an inch, oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to packing. I glanced in the small on the inside of his armoire. Yup, there was perfect purple bruise just above where my neck met my shoulder. Nice work, Cullen.

We had about four boxes stuffed with his belongings when there was knock on the door. I scrambled up to get it dropping the packing tape on Edward's foot in the process and he cursed out loud immediately falling to his bed to inspect the potential damage.

Emmett was smiling smugly when I opened the door, arms folded across his chest. "So you two aren't screwing in here like I thought. Well that's nice to know." I reached out and punched his shoulder knowing he'd barely feet it. "What did she do to you?" he asked as he walked into the room looking over my shoulder at Edward who was rubbing his foot.

"Dropped the fucking tape on my bare foot. Geez, Bella, that hurt!"

"Sorry, maybe if you had been packed like you were supposed to be I wouldn't have the tape in my hand." I shrugged and began throwing the last of his stuff into the final box. "How did you accumulate so much junk?"

"Half of this is yours, you know." Edward retorted getting up and testing his foot as he tried to stand on it.

"Oh don't be a baby. You don't need to limp on it." Emmett smacked his back and got him to stand up straight. He grabbed two of the boxes and headed for the door. "I can't believe you weren't packed, Edward, and you made Bella do it for you on top of that."

Edward huffed and flipped his brother off as he pulled on the one pair of sneakers I had left out for him. "She stormed in here and started packing, I didn't make her do anything."

"And I wouldn't have had to if you had done it yourself." I grabbed a box and followed Emmett out. Edward grabbed one and his card to get back into the dorm. Carlisle was waiting outside leaning against Emmett's pickup truck talking to one of the professors that had probably been walking by.

"Took you guys long enough." He commented as we walked over with boxes.

"Your son has no concept of the phrase 'be ready'. None of his stuff was packed until about half an hour ago."

"Edward,"

"Why is everyone giving me such a hard time?" Edward exclaimed tossing his box into the bed of the truck.

"Because you're almost twenty-one years old and you're being completely irresponsible." Emmett snickered loading the two boxes he'd carried down.

"I'm a college student, being irresponsible is part of that."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his student card from his hand to go back in for more boxes. I handed mine to Emmett and asked to go over and grab my boxes; Edward and I would finish here.

"You're awfully snarky this morning." Edward commented as we walked back inside.

"I'm very tired. I can't wait for spring break."

"Do we really need to go up to Washington? Can't we spend it together alone in the apartment. You can have a chance to decorate."

"Honestly, I really don't feel like going back to Forks either, but the tickets are already purchased."

"No, they're a voucher, we can use them this summer. Come on, let's just stay here for the week." Edward grabbed my hand stopping me at his door and pulled me against him. "Please," He breathed, staring straight into my eyes.

I reached up and stroked some hair off of his forehead. I was such a sucker for his gorgeous green eyes, those deep emerald pools just gazing at me, smoldering. "All right, I'll call my dad later and let him know the change of plans. At least I'm giving him a couple weeks notice."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine firmly, his hands splayed across my back pushing me into him. He was thick and hard under his jeans and I could only imagine he was having a little difficulty walking.

A couple people walked past muttering complaints so we finally parted and headed back into his room to grab the last of the boxes. Once they were loaded into the truck we drove over to my dorm. Emmett was waiting outside with my boxes stacked up next to him. He was talking animatedly on his phone, probably to Rosalie.

While he chatted away with his fiancée about I caught a few words here and there like "flowers", "dresses", and "favors". Apparently she was beginning to list things for their wedding, and they hadn't planned on getting hitched until after graduation. Well, sooner rather than later always worked for me, but it would be crazy if Rose was starting to plan now.

"Babe, I have to go for now, just write everything down in that wedding diary you got at the party. We'll look at it together tonight, I promise. I love you. No, I really need to go now. Call Alice, she probably has all of your bridal magazines. She's probably clipping pieces from different dresses to make an original creation for you."

Emmett rolled his eyes and it looked like he seriously contemplated just hanging up but he continued on with the conversation as he climbed into the passenger seat of his truck and Edward and I got in the back.

"Rose, listen, I have no idea what Alice is doing with them. Just call her and stop tearing up the apartment. You can always get more magazines." Emmett pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and I could hear Rosalie going apeshit over some floral arrangement she had seen in one of her "missing" magazines that she was desperate to use as centerpieces for their reception.

"Just call her," Emmett exclaimed into the phone. "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Your guess is as good as mine. Actually, mine is better and probably closer to the truth. You don't even need to call Alice, she's like five minutes away, walk over there and get your freaking magazines. I really need to go. You know what, I'll ask Jasper when we get to the apartment; he's helping us move the lovebirds' stuff. Yeah, the couch is supposed to get dropped off today. Ok, Rose. I love you, too. I'll see you later. Bye,"

Emmett hung up and breathed loudly in exasperation. "She's driving me crazy."

"Probably shouldn't have asked her to marry you so soon then," Edward teased.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but the sex has been so great since I did ask her." Emmett waggled his eyebrows in the rearview mirror at us and I saw Carlisle shake his head just ignoring the conversation. No need to get the parent involved.

There was a huge furniture truck waiting outside our new apartment when we arrived and Jasper was arguing with one of the drivers. Emmett hopped out before the truck was even parked and went over to see what the problem was. Edward and I climbed down from the cab once it safely _was_ parked and we started unloading boxes.

"What's the problem?" Carlisle asked as we approached. He handed Edward the key to the apartment that he had picked up yesterday and we headed inside with our boxes, not sticking around to listen to the debacle over the couch. Whatever the issue was, it could be solved one way or another. We didn't need to argue over something so trivial as a fucking couch.

We set the boxes down in the bedroom where they would be out of the way and returned outside for more. Before we left the room I watched Edward eye up the new mattress on the queen bed.

"You promise?" He asked me, quirking an eyebrow.

"If not tonight, then definitely tomorrow night."

Edward mock frowned at me and his hand cupped the back of my neck as we walked outside. Jasper had given up arguing and Carlisle had taken his place. We caught a little of the conversation as we passed, but Jasper explained it more so walking back in with boxes.

"They have the wrong color, the wrong fabric, but it's the right couch. And they want to take it apart to move it inside. This thing isn't from fucking IKEA, there are no directions on how to put it back together again." He complained as he dropped one of my boxes on the bedroom floor.

"Jazz, be careful." I warned him, "Did Emmett ask you a particularly important question yet?"

"Yeah, Alice has those damned magazines. He went over to grab them and take them to Rose. He is so whipped."

"Yeah he is," agreed Edward as he started going through a box. As soon as he opened it, it was obviously his; clothes and such were haphazardly thrown inside.

Carlisle knocked on the door then and the three of us turned in unison to face him. "You two are ok with a blue couch instead of the brown one you picked out, right? I really don't want to fight with these guys anymore."

I shrugged; I could care less. Edward just nodded. "Good, because we're not exchanging them, the idiots out there said it would take a week for the other one to come in."

"Tell them they're not allowed to take it apart, just make it fit through the door." Edward called as his father walked back outside.

"This is so ridiculous." Jasper complained, "Alice and I didn't have these problems when we moved into our apartment."

"That's because Alice is a meticulous planner and a perfectionist. Nothing ever goes wrong when Alice is behind the scenes of a project." I deadpanned. Edward snorted a laugh at me and we started unpacking the boxes together. Jasper brought in the rest and Emmett showed up on time to help put the couch in place.

Esme showed some time in the afternoon, as Edward and I were finishing up the boxes. He had thrown pretty much all of his clothes in the wash. His mother had generously packed the rest of his belongings from home and brought them over for him. My mother was shipping up everything I still had at home in Florida, and I was supposed to have brought back anything from Forks that I still had at my father's house when we visited for spring break, but I'll have to ask him to send everything to me now when I call him later to cancel. I hope he doesn't mind.

"I splurged for you guys," Esme said sheepishly as she brought in a few boxes. I recognized all new appliances.

"Oh, mom, you didn't. I told you not to." Edward whined walking out of the miniscule laundry room.

"I did, consider them housewarming gifts."

"Thank you, very much." I hugged Edward's mother and we started to unpack the things she had bought for us, me gushing over some of them because frankly, I _had _always wanted a real juicer.

The dining table and chairs arrived late in the afternoon and Carlisle and Emmett got to work putting them together. Jasper had gone home after a full morning of arguing with couch movers. He promised Alice would come by sometime this weekend. Emmett left around dinnertime to get back to Rosalie before she "blew a gasket" as he put it and said he would be back in the morning to finish with the table.

Esme ordered Chinese and the four of us sat on the living room floor rehashing the day's events over chicken, noodles, and lots of garlic sauce. We were finally left alone sometime after eight in the evening and while Edward cleaned up the paper plates from dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge I made up the bed with the fresh white sheets Esme had purchased along with other bedroom necessities for us that we had overlooked.

Edward came in as I was positioning the new pillows at the headboard. He appraised my work with a smile, leaning on the doorframe. "Why bother decorating with the throw pillows when they're just going to be on the floor in five minutes anyway?"

I rolled my eyes and stood back looking at my work. It was definitely nice. I liked the throw pillows his mother had picked out. They matched the headboard, in color at least. "I think it looks pretty."

"I think it looks superfluous." Edward walked over to the bed and pressed his hands down into it. "It's soft, that's good. And it's bouncy, even better."

I sighed and sat down, too tired for much else right now. I felt Edward get on the bed and crawl across so he was behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me up on the bed laying us down on the pillows so we were facing each other.

"Ready to have that talk?" he asked, tucking his finger under my chin and turning my face to the side so he could kiss my cheek.

"Yeah, lets get it out of the way."

"Why do you think we've put so much emphasis on sex lately?" he asked as he propped himself up on one elbow.

I took a breath thinking that over as well as the events of the past few weeks. "Because we're both completely frustrated with the events that happened over Christmas, even though we never anticipated them, and then things just seem to get progressively worse once we returned here and it just made us both even angrier. Maybe not at each other, but it didn't help; so we just tried everything we could to make things work and nothing did so the tension just kept rising until it finally hit a point where everything exploded, and now here we are."

Edward ran his finger along my jaw line tenderly. "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

"All week," I admitted. "Why do you think we've made it so important?"

"Because I'm essentially very selfish and all I could think about was having you, and when I couldn't I just got pissed off, which I shouldn't have done and realized that it's not the end of the world."

"Very good,"

"Do I get a gold star?"

I chuckled and shook my head leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I think you've earned something better than a gold star for your patience."

"And what would that be?"

"All in good time. I have a question first."

Edward reached and placed his hand on the dip between my ribs and my hips. He pulled me a little closer and I threw my leg over his hip. "What's that, love?"

"Do you think doing this will really solve the problems we've been having lately, or do you think it's just a band aid?"

"I think…" Edward started, and he sighed deeply, clearly putting thought into his answer. "I think…I think we need to play this by ear. Obviously we're going to be together a lot more now, but that doesn't mean our schedules will change. We just keep going like we have been. Talk like this when we need to. Communication is key, right? Don't keep your mouth shut when something bugs you."

"I haven't yet."

"Keep that up, and just remember how much I love you."

"I love you, too." I leaned in wrapping one hand in his gorgeous, thick, bronze hair and yanked his mouth to mine. Edward moaned in response, his body immediately tensing as he wrapped both of his arms around me. I pushed against him rolling him onto his back so I sat up straddling him.

"Is this my better-than-a-gold-star thing?" he asked whilst rubbing my sides.

"Perhaps," I whispered seductively into his ear. I sat up straight and lifted my tank top over my head. I watched in great satisfaction as Edward's mouth fell open as he took in the sheer white lace, wireless bra I was wearing.

"Holy shit, Bella," He breathed, and I felt him harden even more underneath me.

"I picked it out especially for you at Christmas. Sorry it had to wait so long to make an appearance."

Edward swallowed hard and continued running his hands up and down my sides. "It's…um," he shifted below me, probably to try and get more comfortable, but that was an impossibility at the moment. "It's ok," he croaked out. "I'm glad you waited. Do the bottoms match?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Edward immediately reached up and began tearing at the button and zipper on my jeans. I brushed his hands away, with a little bit of force, and pushed his back to the bed. "All in good time," I whispered in his ear, leaning down over him. My hand skimmed down the length of his body between us and I grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up his body.

Edward hissed through his teeth as my hand brushed along the skin of his torso, my fingers dancing along his delicious muscles as I pushed his shirt up higher. Finally I had to sit up so he could the garment over his head. I grabbed it and tossed it over the side of the bed.

"How slow do you intend on taking this?" Edward asked, resting his hands on my hips.

"We have all night, and when was the last time we simply went slow and just made love to each other over and over?"

"I can't remember." Edward answered honestly, "Maybe Thanksgiving,"

"Maybe, but I think earlier than that. Like, my birthday."

"That's bad,"

"Mm hm," I muttered, leaning over him again and pressing kisses to his chest.

"So we're going slow tonight?"

"Very slow," I smiled up at him and continued kissing down his body tortuously slow. Edward was on the verge of cursing me out by the time I reached the waist of his jeans. I popped the button open and pulled the zipper down chuckling as his erection sprang free a little. It was still restrained by his boxers, but Edward sighed in relief nonetheless.

"Better," he breathed. I hooked my fingers into the band of his jeans and started tugging them down his legs. Edward lifted his ass off the bed to help and I got them the rest of the down effortlessly. They landed in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Go ahead," I said dropping my eyes to my own jean clad legs and Edward reached out with a small smile making quick work of the button and fly and he slipped the denim my legs easily.

"I knew they would match," Edward ran his fingers along the lace at my hips and just breathed. His boxers were obviously becoming too tight for him, considering they were impressively tented at the moment.

"Off," I asked, knowing the answer, as my hand skimmed along the waistband.

"Please," he hissed through his teeth,

I tugged his shorts down slowly, Edward moaning indecently the entire time as the cotton brushed his overheated and oversensitive flesh. Now that he was fully bare to me I let my eyes wander longingly, lustfully up and down his beautiful body several times. He was completely erect and sprung back against his abdomen.

I bent down over him kissing in circles around where I could tell he wanted me mouth most right now. But I wanted to drag this out a little, make it last. I kissed his thighs and his abs, his stomach and his ribs. He just hissed at me more like a pissed off vampire and his eyes smoldered when I met them, my mouth mere inches from the swollen head of his engorged cock.

"Oh God, Bella please just do it. I can't take much more of this."

I reached out and petted his marble hard length. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. "But you've been doing so good."

"Bella, I swear I will come if you keep that up, and I really don't want to do it on these new sheets."

I laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of his statement. Edward Cullen had some of the best will power I knew of. But I decided he had been very patient so far, and very honest with me, which I valued above everything else.

I moved up his body to kiss his lips, trailing a line along his jaw and down his neck, shoulder, collarbone, clavicle…My hand grasped his thick length and started to gently pump him causing moans to issue unrestrained from him above me. I continued my trail all along his torso until I was kneeling between his legs once more, my head practically in his lap. Just one last thing before…

"BELLA!"

Edward thrashed on the bed as I ran the flat of my tongue from base to tip and he panted heavily, fists clenched and muscles taut. I finally took all of him into my mouth cupping his balls simultaneously. His hips actually left the bed as his back arched and he was forced deeper into my throat. I willed my own muscles to relax enough to take him in and I reached up grabbing for his waist to hold him still as I started sucking on him.

For someone teetering on the edge, he gripped my hair so gently, his fingers rubbing my scalp soothingly as I worked my mouth up and down on him. I started with his entire length in long pulls, and worked my way to sucking on just the head and pumping the rest of him. Both of his hands were in my hair now as I took all of him back in greedily. He shouted above me as the tip hit the back of my throat.

"Stop," he panted at one point, and even I couldn't believe he said it.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, God…" he groaned and slumped his head against the pillow. "Just…I don't want to end that way."

"Oh," I said simply. "Want me to help?"

"With what?"

I grasped his cock and squeezed him firmly just below the head. I had read somewhere that this was supposed to help quell an orgasm for a brief amount of time. Edward didn't relax, but breathing softened a little. I laid the length of my body out along his. I'd be lying if I said my panties weren't soaked at this point, and I knew he could feel the dampness on his skin.

"Lets get these off," He sighed reached a hand down my back and into my lacy underwear pushing them down my legs far enough for me to kick them off. "God you feel so good, Bella." He gave my ass a light squeeze and brought his hand around to settle between my legs. I parted my knees to make some more room for him and he immediately sunk two fingers inside me curling them forward. I bit my lower lip to keep from shouting, squeaking instead as he rubbed me furiously from the inside out.

I bowed my head into his chest, my fists clutching the sheets around us as he stroked inside me harder, his lips pressed firmly to the top of my head. He started moving his fingers inside and out at a rapid and soon I was on the brink begging him to stop. I didn't want to end that way either. I sat up resting my knees on either side of him. We adjusted ourselves so we were comfortable and I reached up behind me to unclasp my bra, but Edward stopped me.

"Leave it on, I love it too much. Besides, I want to watch them bounce in that thing."

"You are such a man," I teased, leaning down and kissing him passionately, practically shoving my tongue down his throat.

"I hope so," Edward retorted when I finally pulled. I just smirked and lifted my hips while he reached down and positioned his length properly. We were safe right now, but one of us was going to have to leave a Post-it on the fridge to buy more condoms soon.

I lowered myself slowly onto his throbbing cock taking him in inch by inch at a time and watching the most euphoric expressions cross his face. Seeing Edward in such pleasure was such a turn on and only made him that much more beautiful. When he was finally encased within me completely we took a moment to adjust and I rocked my hips against him. He thrust back up into me and I bit my bottom lip again.

Edward reached out and took my hips in his hands and began guiding my movements as I started to ride him. We moved slowly like we agreed upon; drawing out each other's pleasure with soft movements, gentle caresses and varied thrusts.

I knew Edward was close when his grip on my hips intensified. He squeezed me almost painfully and suddenly he sat up, spreading his legs into a 'v'. He adjusted me, only slipping out partially, and settled me in his lap drawing my legs around him. We hadn't had sex in this position in a very long time, and the intimacy of it caught me off guard. As we started moving together, Edward thrusting upward and cradling my head into his shoulder, I started to cry.

He pulled my head back when he felt the moisture on his skin, quickly leaning in and kissing my tears away. Just the few fell, and we soon went back to being wrapped so tightly around each other we were one complete circuit. Edward's thrusts became spaced out and deeper as he drew closer to his impending release. He grunted with each movement, pushing his hand up into my hair rubbing my scalp.

I bucked in his lap smashing my hips into his hard enough to leave bruises and started panting his name. With a sharp gasp Edward bellowed out my name as he released deep inside of me triggering my own climax. I bit into his shoulder my arms forming a vice around him as my muscles squeezed and milk his cock for everything he had.

We were both breathing heavily as our spasms subsided, bodies still embraced and entwined. My legs ached, but I couldn't find the energy to release them into a more comfortable position. Edward decided to lay us down. He carefully unclasped my legs from around his hips and he lowered us to the bed we stretched out completely, me on top of him.

As we lie there still catching our breath he drew feather light circular patterns on my back and I mouthed the damp skin of his chest. Eventually his hand moved up to start stroking my hair.

"I don't know what to say." He breathed, kissing my forehead.

"Don't say anything except that you love me." I whispered, unable to get my voice any higher.

"I love you," Edward responded without hesitating. I smiled and kissed him over his heart.

"I love you, too," I raised my head enough to gaze up into his eyes. Edward grasped my chin gently and pulled me up to kiss my lips. I laid my head back down on his chest when we parted.

"You can take the bra off now," He chuckled a moment later when his fingers came into the contact with the strap.

"Can you do it, your hand is already there." He flicked the clasp open deftly and slid the garment off tossing it over the side of the bed. "Want to get a little rest before round two?" I asked as he reached for the light to turn it off.

"Honestly, that was enough for me tonight, but maybe again in the morning. I don't want to destroy this moment, it's too perfect." He switched the light off and were immediately thrown into darkness, save for the silvery moonlight that poured into the room through the large picture window across from the bed. I turned my face up toward Edward and could resist reaching out to stroke his jaw line and his cheekbone.

"No more bullshit for a while," I said seriously.

"Agreed, talk things through and no jumping to conclusions."

"Agreed,"

Edward sighed and he nuzzled my hair. "Sleep well my one and only love." He whispered to me.

"Dream happy dreams," I whispered back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	27. My Birthday, My Choice Redux

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I know it's been a while; I've been really busy with class work. I'm going to be taking a short break from "Heaven's Grace" so I can finish NLTL and LB. Both stories are almost complete, and I should be updating them, I hope, this weekend. No guarantees though, I have a TON of reading to accomplish.

Thanks everyone for your continuing reviews and support!!! I love you all for being so patient with me. Hugs to all!!!

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, but I recently purchased a life-size cardboard stand-up of Rob dressed as Edward. It is hot, delicious, and I love waking up to his beautiful face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 27: My Birthday, My Choice Redux

Edward's Point of View

Blissed out.

That was the only way to describe how I was feeling right now, lying here watching the love of my life sleep soundly in my arms. Sometime in the night after our very passionate, and very intense lovemaking we had managed to shift so I was spooning up behind her holding her naked body against me.

I woke up this morning with my nose buried in her sweet, strawberry-scented hair. I couldn't think of a better way to be roused from such peaceful slumber.

Bella stirred lightly in my arms moaning in her sleep as her dreams continued. I knew from such a long time of sleeping beside this wondrous creature that her dreams could be become quite vivid, especially after a good romp like last night.

"Edward,"

My name spilled softly from her lips in the quietest whisper and I had to bite my tongue to hold back the moan that rose in my throat when I heard the lust in her voice. I loved waking up before her for two reasons. One: I get to watch her sleep, and two: When they occur, I get to watch her have wet dreams about me. Surely there was no better turn on in the world than knowing your girlfriend was fucking you in her sleep.

My cock instantly came to life as soon as my name left her mouth and I couldn't resist the urge to press its hardening length against her ass.

"Mmm…Good morning to you, too." Bella sighed, finally waking up.

"I'd say so. Having a good dream?" I whispered into her ear, taking the tip of the lobe into my mouth and nibbling on it a bit.

"I was, but this is better." Bella wiggled her hips and rubbed her ass intentionally against my insistent erection.

I moaned into the back of her neck and resisted the urge to thrust into her. "Glad to know you think so."

"How did you sleep?"

"Blissfully,"

"Me, too. Edward,"

I inhaled the fragrance coming off of her, my nose buried once more in her hair. "Mm hm,"

"Make love to me,"

That simple request, so innocent in sounding and so full of lust at the same time would always be my undoing. Without hesitation I started to position our bodies properly, slipping my knee between her thighs to part them and then placed the head of my aching cock right at her entrance.

"Really make love to me," Bella whispered. Oh good God in heaven above, I love you.

I thrust forward burying myself to the hilt as far as I could go in this position, my hand creeping around Bella's body to cup her right breast. I squeezed it gently and let it go, my fingers continuing to tweak and pinch and roll until her nipple was a hard peak against the flat of my palm.

"Oh, Edward…"

"Say it again," I whispered in her ear as I pulled out a little and thrust back into her. Bella rocked back against me moaning quietly.

"Touch me, Edward."

She grabbed my hand and started guiding it down her body. She sighed heavily as my fingers found her little nub and started rubbing. I palmed my other hand over her breast once more molding the soft mound and stroked my thumb across her nipple in tandem with my fingers between her legs.

Bella writhed under my ministrations as I continued to pump in and out of her as deeply as possible. Bowing my head I pressed my lips to her neck and sucked the skin below her ear gently, I didn't want to leave a mark on both sides; one was enough.

After several minutes of overstimulation, and my whispered sexual vows to her, Bella's legs began to quiver and I knew that meant she was close. I wanted to see her face when she came, to behold the beautiful ecstasy that would grace her features as she cried out my name.

I pulled out, earning a whimper and curse in protest from Bella, but as soon as I began rolling her onto her back, her knees parted too easily for me and I slipped between sliding back into her with no difficulty whatsoever.

She wrapped her arms around me cradling my head to her chest as I pushed in and out of her repeatedly, bringing her to release as well as my own. I grabbed her left leg and hiked it up to my hip so I could bury my cock deeper inside her body.

This was by far my favorite angle. It allowed for so much between us. We could see each other, we could touch each other; we could get completely lost.

"So close, Edward," Bella panted in my ear, "Harder, baby,"

I couldn't say no. I pumped harder; pulling out halfway thrusting back in deeply making sure I hit her pleasure spot every time. She panted my name faster and faster as her release closed in. I grabbed her other leg and threw it across my hip so she was wrapped around me completely and I pushed myself up on my arms so I was gazing down into her beautiful brown eyes.

Bella reached up grabbing my biceps and thrust her hips upward to meet mine as I pounded into her knowing I was driving her wild. My stomach was a tight knot and my balls ached terribly. Bella suddenly threw her head against the pillow and arched off the bed drawing me deep within her body and cried out my name.

Watching her come so hard around my cock and feeling her muscles constrict so deliciously tight was enough to send me over the edge and an animalistic roar ripped out of my throat as I exploded within her. I collapsed off to the side breathing painfully hard and had just enough strength left to turn my head and look at Bella lying beside me as she tried to catch her breath as well.

"Holy shit, Edward," she panted when enough oxygen was contained in her lungs.

"That felt good,"

"We really need to fuck like that more often."

"No kidding,"

Bella let out a long breath and rolled onto her side propping herself up on an elbow and just gazed at me. Her eyes were still dreamy and her hair completely mussed, and she was beautiful.

"I love you more than anything, you know." She whispered as she started to stroke my damp chest.

"I love you more than anything, too." I whispered back. She closed the couple inches of space between us and leaned over me pressing her lips to mine. It was a perfect afterglow moment, making out so gently like this.

Until Emmett ruined it.

The front door to the apartment banged open and I heard my brother calling out his hello. "Wake up in there, breakfast is here!"

Bella and I just rolled our eyes at each other and we got out of bed, playfully grabbing at each other as we dressed. I kept my arm around her waist as we walked out into the kitchen, the welcoming aroma of coffee greeting us before Emmett did.

"So, what was christened last night? I'm going to assume the new bed since the couch is stain free."

I shot my brother daggers and mouthed 'fuck you'. Emmett just snickered and got back to work on the dining table.

~*~*~*~

And that was how the entire day went. Emmett would throw innuendoes around every chance he got and they grew more and more sexual with every comment. It was particularly bad when our parents showed up and Emmett had the balls to ask Bella right in front of them if the bed was springy enough for her.

My father neutralized the situation pretty quick, smacking his eldest son upside the head and I shared a private low five with Bella. We spent the day finishing with the unpacking and putting everything away. Bella volunteered for laundry duty and took a couple hours sorting and folding and washing her own clothes.

When I eventually ventured back into the bedroom I found my mother and Bella chatting away as Bella put our clothes away and my mother added finishing touches with the décor she had brought with her. I'll admit the room looked quite nice; a perfect little love nest.

I watched Bella as she folded a pair of my boxers, noticing they were the ones she regularly wore herself. She then grabbed a pair of her own underwear and I recognized the lacy white thong from the night before. My dick twitched in my jeans as she put the little scrap of lace away in the same drawer as my shorts. We were sharing an underwear drawer… I liked that. Maybe a little too much.

"So how much longer are you and dad, and Emmett going to encroach on our personal space here?" I asked jokingly as I settled down on the bed beside my mother, displacing the throw pillows she had just finished arranging.

"Edward, please," she exclaimed, immediately putting them back in place. "And we'll be leaving in about ten minutes. Your father has the night shift tonight. Emmett should be leaving soon, and I with him. He's taking me back to get Rosalie and the two of us are going dress hunting."

"Without her mother?" I asked, an eyebrow quirking no doubt.

"Yes," my mother said proudly.

"Go, mom," I exclaimed. She smiled at me and then took her leave of the two of us, as promised.

"I think the secret dress hunting is more Rose's idea then my mom's." I said when Bella came over to relax beside me. She laid down on her side propping herself up on one elbow and reached out tracing my face as I spoke.

"She's probably just desperate to do something without her mother for once." Bella sighed, her fingers running along my cheekbones, "I don't really blame her."

"Me either," I shut my eyes as she traced my lid and my eyebrow. I always loved it when she did; it was so relaxing. I remember her doing it after the first time we had sex. I woke up to her running her fingers along my eyebrow just as she was now, stroking down to gently rub the bridge of my nose.

"Want to do something fun tonight?"

"Like…?"

"I'll let you come up with it this time."

I opened my eyes and smiled brightly at her as I leaned in pressing my mouth to hers and pushing her down so her back was to the bed. Her arms wrapped around me as I leaned over her, one hand burying in my hair and fisting it tightly as the other clutched at my back.

I sucked her bottom lip between mine curling an arm around her body to pull her closer to me and grind my erection into her. Bella moaned softly allowing me entrance so I slipped my tongue between her teeth and rubbed it against hers.

"Could you two stop for one minute so I can say goodbye?" Emmett asked from the door.

Bella and I parted from each other reluctantly. She ran her tongue along her upper lip causing my dick to twitch yet again. We both sat up slowly and wished Emmett farewell thanking him for helping with everything this weekend. He promised to come by during the week with Rose, and would make sure to pass the invite to Alice.

He shut the door on his way out and as soon as we heard the front door close I reached over and turned the bedside lamp off throwing Bella and I into soft darkness, the only light coming from outside, and I immediately pressed her back to the bed intent on picking up where we left off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first three months in our apartment together went by quickly, the days running together until we stopped keeping track of them and started counting the weeks instead. The semester finished painfully. Bella barely scraped by in her organic chemistry lecture, but she aced the lab.

I managed to pull off a C, my third since beginning my time here, in biochemistry and was now riding a 3.5 GPA while Bella had sneaked three As this semester bringing her up to a 3.6.

She was officially ahead of me now, and I couldn't be prouder of her. I knew she had been working to try and pull ahead of me for a while. I managed 4.0 my first two semesters and it had only dropped recently because of my Cs this year. I needed to pull my GPA back up next year.

We weren't really competing with each other, we weren't trying to best each other, but it was healthy to engage in some kind of contest; it kept us on our toes at the very least.

And so once the year was over I couldn't wait for June to arrive, more so my birthday since I would be turning 21 and Emmett had promised to come over and have me do birthday shots. Bella wanted to do them with me, but I told her she was going to have until her own 21 in September.

Her pout was the cutest I had seen in a very long time and I immediately pulled her into my arms peppering her face with kisses and promised her the shots I wouldn't be able to finish.

I woke up this morning to "Sex on Fire" by the Kings of Leon playing somewhere in the room softly, possibly from the nightstand, and the feel of something warm and wet around my cock. I didn't open my eyes, but I hummed in appreciation of the feel of whatever it was, almost certain it was a dream.

And then I felt the gentle scrape of teeth along the underside and the soothing slide of a tongue. My eyes shot open as realization broke over me. I lifted the sheet to see Bella's head in my lap between my parted legs as she pulled my rigid length further into her mouth. Holy shit, not a dream.

"Good God, Bella…" I moaned loudly looking down at her. Her eyes met mine and she winked, drawing me in a little more. I could lay here, I had to sit up and watch. So I propped myself up on my elbows and threw the sheet back exposing Bella to me in her naked glory.

She was on her knees between my thighs, her pert little bottom up in the air as she bobbed back and forth along my cock. I reached down running one hand through her hair reveling in the silky softness of it.

She hummed quietly as she took me in all the way and the vibrations from the little sound went straight to my balls. I moaned her name loudly begging for her to do it harder. Her tongue swept around the tip and pressed against the slit. I bucked harshly and I hoped I didn't choke her. Bella made no protest.

"Oh, baby…" I reached behind me and grabbed the bars on the headboard. Somewhere my mind registered that "Soft", by the same band, was now playing. I gripped the bars as tight as I could and let out a deep growl that came from my toes and stretched my body out to its full length.

"Bella…" I felt her grab my hips and pull my body toward her as she sucked my entire length back into her mouth. I looked down at her, but all I saw was the top of her head pressed into my lap. I let go of one of the bars and reached down stroking her hair again. "God, Bella, you've gotten so good at this."

Bella lifted her head and smirked at me, and I was rewarded with the sight of seeing my cock buried in her mouth. I just about came right there, but I held it back and took in a very deep breath letting it out slowly.

I felt Bella let me go and I moaned in protest. She petted my rigid, painful erection and bowed her head to kiss the tip. "Unnnghhh…don't do that…" I complained.

"What's wrong, baby?" Bella cooed bowing her head over my abs and kissing the muscles soundly.

"You've got me wound tighter than a fucking spring, Bella. God…just finish." I reached up taking the wooden bars again. I glanced down at Bella to see her crawling backwards into position between my thighs and she wasted no time. I threw my head crying out as she swallowed my entire length all at once and my body arched off the bed.

She only had to suck on me for another couple of minutes before I was panting her name in ecstasy and shooting thick spurts down her throat. I may have breathed some encouragements for her to keep going, but I was so lost in the throes of my passion I don't know what I panted beyond her name.

When I could finally think clearly, hear, and breathe properly I opened my eyes to find Bella looking at me from where was resting her chin on her folded arms on my stomach.

"Happy birthday," she said softly.

"Jesus, Bella…" I breathed and shook my head to clear it further. "I don't think there's a better way to be woken up than that, or a better birthday gift."

"So I assume you enjoyed yourself." She bowed her head and kissed my stomach repeatedly for a minute.

"Very much so, baby." I ran my hand through her hair sighing as her lips found their way up my body until they were pressed against mine. I fisted Bella's hair in my hands pulling her to my mouth and practically shoved my tongue down her throat.

I immediately rolled us over and pushed my knee between her thighs to spread them. "Uh, Edward…I don't know." Bella said hesitantly as I started to position myself at her entrance.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm just still a little sore from last night, that's all." She smiled sheepishly.

I returned the small smirk and took her legs in my hands pulling her close to me. "My birthday, my choice." I whispered to her, repeating her words from all the way back in September.

"If you insist." Bella sighed, her smiling broadening. She threw her head back against the mattress as I slid easily into her wet heat. We moaned in unison as I buried myself to the hilt. Taking her ankles in my hands I raised them to my shoulders spreading my thighs in a wide 'V' around her bottom.

Her walls constricted tightly around me, squeezing me relentlessly. It was sheer heaven. "Oh, Bella…" I didn't care that I had limited movement in this position, and I certainly didn't care that I was basically being held prisoner inside Bella's body.

I started as hard as I could, still worked up from my birthday BJ. Bella reached out grabbing my thighs and started rubbing them as I pushed in and out of her as deep as possible. I started to grow harder as the minutes passed and soon I was lowering Bella's legs from my shoulders so I could pump deeper into her.

I supported myself on my arms staring down at Bella as we rocked back and forth on our bed. She wrapped her legs around my hips in a tight vice holding my face in her hands as she held my eyes with her own.

"Come on, Edward," She encouraged, bucking upwards at me.

"Come on, what?" I inquired back, a sly smirk making its way to my lips. I pumped into her hard.

Bella's hands slid to my shoulders and she threw her head back groaning, "Ugh…God…"

I pumped again earning the same result. "What, Bella?" I asked watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and then fluttered back to mine.

"It's your birthday, Edward."

"I want you to say it."

Bella threw her head back again groaning the same as before, except this time it was in frustration. She picked her head and stared at me intensely, grabbing my face in her hands and pulling me down for a hard, passionate kiss. We parted panting heavily, our mouths a mere inch apart. Bella leaned up a tiny bit bringing her lips right next to my ear.

"Fuck me,"

As soon as the whisper left her mouth she bit the lobe of my ear and then laid back down reaching up behind to grab the bars on the headboard just as I had. The motion pulled her breasts up catching my attention, and in the space of a second I had my head buried in the crook of her neck and my chest pressed to hers as I fucked her into the headboard.

I came first, just as hard as I had maybe fifteen minutes ago, Bella following me shortly after. Afterwards we lay together just breathing. My head was now pillowed on her chest, Bella's fingers playing gently with my hair while I listened to her heartbeat.

"We need to come up with something more original for your twenty-first." I sighed, tracing a circular pattern on her hip.

"I'm up for anything so long I can do it with you."

I picked my head up and gazed down at her. "Could you be an cheesier right now?"

"Probably, but you like that, right?" Bella sat up and cupped one side of my face. She leaned in and kissed me lightly, sliding the same hand to the back of my neck to hold me to her. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thank you, and thank you for such a great start to my day."

Bella smirked and tapped the tip of my nose before leaning in and kissing it. "Any morning you want." She promised.

I grinned broadly at her. This was going to be a fun summer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So that's it for Sophomore Year!!!! I hope to have Part III up as soon as possible. I would really like to finish NLTL and LB first. Like I said at the top, both are very near completion and I hope to post a chapter for both if not at least one this weekend.

Don't forget to review!!! I love reviews!!! Reviews are good!!!


End file.
